Bitter tea
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Esta serie va a tener de protagonista al joven Auruo, que, tras enamorarse de una chica universitaria mayor que él decide cambiar drásticamente para conquistarla. Petra por su parte irá conociendo poco a poco a ese joven chico mientras se debate mentalmente con su compañera de piso Hanji y el nuevo profesor, Rivaille. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Intervención médica

**Os presento mi primer fic seriado Auretra. Es, por así decirlo, mi 2º pareja favorita. Simplemente los adoro. Sobretodo a Auruo, es tan tierno que va a ser el protagonista de la serie. Por supuesto, aparecerán también Hanji y Levi, si queréis saber cómo seguid leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: ¿En serio? ¿De veras creéis que si poseyera Snk estaría escribiendo fics por internet en vez estar comiendo gambas en mi jacuzzi y viviendo como una reina?**

**Es un fic AU, por lo que, al contrario que _Marioneta_, no irá basado en el período de los titanes. Sino en el tiempo presente.**

**Gracias a Laia Caro por los consejos y las ideas para desarrollar este fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cordones de sus zapatillas caían a los lados desanudados. Probablemente se pisaría con ellos si continuaban cayendo en toda su largura. Se detuvo unos instantes separándose de su grupo para apoyar el pie sobre un banco y volverlos a atar.

Solo le llevo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el resto de su clase hubiera desaparecido. Aquel día les habían llevado de visita a la universidad local con el objetivo que pudiesen ser testigos de la vida universitaria y pudiesen explorar diversas opciones para su futuro.

A tan solo un año de graduarse y decidir que sería de sus vidas de ahora en adelante, comenzaban a inculcarles todo tipo de opciones. La facultad era un tema que él nunca se había planteado. No era un alumno demasiado brillante. Haber conseguido llegar hasta el último año de preparatoria para él era todo un logro.

Anduvo por los pasillos intentando recordar dónde habían dicho que irían. El campus era demasiado grande como para vagabundear por él. En esa zona específica, se encontraban varias de las facultades dedicadas a la rama de las ciencias. Frente a él podía ver una gigantesca maqueta de una cinta de moëbius.

Al parecer un gran descubrimiento en la física. Para Auruo, solo era una cinta con una forma extraña. Giró por otro pasillo y vio unas escaleras que subían al piso superior. Algo empinadas y estrechas.

Por un momento sopesó subir por ellas para encontrar una ventana que diese al exterior.

- Sí subo arriba quizás pueda ver los jardines de fuera y buscar un grupo numeroso – pensó para sí mismo.

Comenzó a subir la estrecha escalera maldiciendo por lo bajo. Parecía ascender varios pisos. ¿Hacía donde conducía? ¿Una azotea? Después de ascender varios metros se encontró frente a una gruesa puerta de roble. Sobre ella rezaba un rótulo.

_Erwin Smith, vicedecano , especialista en ginecología_

Llamó a la puerta varias veces para pedir un mapa o algo similar. Cada vez estaba más confuso y tenía la sensación de haberse perdido. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pedir que llamasen a sus compañeros por megafonía.

Pero, no obstante, a un profesor no le costaría pedirle que le ayudase a encontrarlos o incluso que lo asesorase. O le indicase donde encontrar la secretaría o algo por el estilo. Como fuese necesitaba ayuda para salir de allí. Aquel sitio era muy grande y no había prestado demasiada atención mientras andaba por él.

Golpeó con sus nudillos por 5º vez. Sin respuesta. Intentó abrir el pomo y comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Mierda. Tendré que volver a bajar – refunfuñó en voz alta.

Giró y se apoyó sobre la pared para descender por aquellos escalones en caracol. Eran pequeños y estrechos e incluso un poco altos. Cuando apenas había descendido un piso una pequeña figura se cruzó en su camino, empujándola sin querer.

Balanceó hacia atrás con riesgo de caerse. Le agarró por el brazo y le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Era una pequeña chica con el pelo pelirrojo. Su piel era bastante suave o al menos eso era lo único que podía determinar por el contacto directo con su piel.

La chica se sujetó a su camisa y levantó la cabeza. Unos enormes orbes castaños le miraban con una sonrisa de disculpa. Sus perfectas perlas brillaban en la escasa luz de la bombilla que les alumbraba.

El pelo parecía suave y sedoso caía corto sin tapar sus pequeños hombros. En cuanto a su silueta era menuda pero marcaba perfectamente sus curvas. Se quedó embobado por unos instantes viendo a aquel pequeño ángel.

- ¿Está el profesor Smith en su despacho? - hasta su voz cantarina le embelesaba – Llevo buscándolo varias horas y he terminado de vuelta aquí.

- ¿Quién? - no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Se había quedado obnubilado unos instantes por el movimiento de sus labios.

- El profesor Smith. Su despacho está al final de las escaleras. Vienes de allí, ¿no?¿Le has visto?

- Ah, arriba... no había na-nadie - ¿estaba balbuceando? Sus mejillas se encendieron al no poder hablar correctamente frente a ella. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

- Vaya... Tendré que volver mañana – se giró un momento y se apoyó en la pared para empezar a bajar. Tras dos escalones se volvió hacia atrás y extendió su mano – No estás acostumbrado a subir aquí, ¿verdad? Ven, te ayudaré.

- Gra-gracias – tartamudeó.

Incluso la piel de su mano era suave. Sentía que sudaba mucho por el contacto con ella, ¿lo notaría? Si así era, parecía no decir nada. Sino que le agarraba con más fuerza indicándole el camino. Cuando llegaron al final del tramo de escaleras le ofreció la otra para no tropezar al finalizar la bajada. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

- Que fastidio... Quería librarme ya de una vez por hoy – enunció - ¿Y ahora que hago? Me ha traído hasta aquí mi padre, y no saldrá del trabajo hasta dentro de unas horas... Aunque lo llame...

- S-s-s-s-s-i si quieres... puedo quedarme contigo... a-a-a- a hacerte compañía – se sentía terriblemente nervioso en su presencia. De todas formas, sus compañeros habían desaparecido, y hasta la vuelta al instituto no podría localizarlos fácilmente – No tengo... n-nada mejor que hacer.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar en línea recta. Se apresuró por seguir su paso hasta una pequeña cafetería. Había pocos estudiantes allí. Al fondo un grupo de ellos parecían estar discutiendo seriamente.

Por otro lado, dos chicas tomaban un café tranquilamente mientras miraban sus teléfonos móviles. La chica se acercó al mostrador y pidió que les llevasen dos tazas de té rojo. Nunca había tomado té. "La vida universitaria" pensó. Ella se sentó en una mesa vacía y algo apartada y él se sentó en frente de ella.

- Me llamo Petra. Petra Ral.

- Auruo Bossard.

- Es tu último año ¿no? - juntó sus manos en la mesa y continuó – Yo me gradué el año pasado... - acercó la mano a la taza y bebió un sorbo con gusto.

- S-si. E-este es mi último año – su vida escolar terminaría en apenas 6 meses – Estoy muy emocionado por acabar ya – imitando el gesto de ella procedió a beber del contenido de la taza. Era amargo y no le sabía bien.

No pudo aguantar una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor amargo del mismo. Ella se rió en voz baja y le acercó una pequeña bolsita de azúcar para que lo echase en él. El sabor mejoró bastante.

- Te creo. Yo me sentí muy realizada el año pasado cuando hice mi último examen. Aunque bueno, nunca terminamos de estudiar, ¿verdad?

La chica parecía tener su edad. Quizás un año mayor, por como lo describía parecía que estaba comenzando su vida universitaria. Por unos momentos se imaginó como sería ir con ella a clase. No había pensado que carrera estudiar, pero de ser posible, no le importaría estudiar con ella.

- Aunque debo reconocer que se me hace algo tedioso y complicada esta investigación. A veces es peor que los exámenes – rió - ¿En qué vas a especializarte tú?

- ¿Especializarme? - no comprendía la pregunta – N-no lo sé.

- ¿A estas alturas no sabes que quieres hacer? - le regañó.

- N-no.

- ¿Qué profesor dirige tu proyecto? Hay algunos que son bastante tediosos y quizás no te han ayudado a decidirte bien. Si quieres, puedo orientarte acerca de qué profesores son mejores para tu especialidad. Aún es pronto y podrías cambiar.

- No... no he entendido nada. ¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto? - era tan despistado en clase que no alcanzaba a comprender absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. Si tenía que hacer un proyecto para terminar el instituto, el día que lo explicaron debía haber faltado a clase o estar ensimismado, como de costumbre.

- El proyecto final de carrera. ¿O lo has dejado para otro año?

- ¿Carrera? - comprendió enseguida el error – No estudio ninguna carrera. Estoy terminando... el instituto.

La chica se quedó en blanco por unos instantes. Debido a su aspecto, a su edad aún le confundían con un chico bastante mayor. Pero, aún era bastante joven como para enfrentarse a todas esas extrañas e intrincadas decisiones.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - la chica alzó una ceja confundida – Pareces... mucho mayor que yo. Pareces más viejo.

Esa palabra le dolió. Sabía que su aspecto era distinto al de sus otros compañeros, pero llamarle viejo era una injusticia. Tan solo se mostraban un poco sus líneas de expresión cuando hablaba.

- 17...

- ¿¡Tienes 17 años!? ¿En serio?

- No exageres... Sí, tengo 17. hoy he venido con mi clase a visitar el campus.

- Agh, debes de ser de esos grupos que han venido hoy. ¿Qué hacías allí arriba entonces? Deberías estar con tu profesor adjunto y el resto de tus compañeros.

- Me...perdí – giró su cabeza avergonzado por su confesión.

- ¿¡Te perdiste!? ¿¡Qué tienes, 8 años!? - se rio sonoramente burlándose de él.

- Tampoco hace falta gritar – comenzó a enojarse – Es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Es algo normal. Además, tampoco creo que tú lleves aquí tanto tiempo como para decir eso abiertamente. Seguro que hay alguna clase que aún no sabes ubicar.

- ¿Yo? Lo dudo – colocó su mano en la mejilla y se acarició esta – Ya terminé mi licenciatura en medicina. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo mi tesis doctoral. Llevo muchos años andando por este sitio. Me lo conozco mejor que a mí misma.

- U-un momento... - no parecía tan mayor en absoluto.

Comenzó a contar mentalmente cuantos años debía de tener. Petra se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió con sorna.

- Tengo 25 años. Especializada en obstetricia y ginecología.

Su ángel. Aquella chica que le había robado el corazón nada más verla por primera vez era 8 años mayor que él. Una mujer que ya estaba pensando seriamente en su futuro e incluso dirigiéndose a él.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Encantada de conocerte, Auruo. Iré a buscar al profesor Smith de nuevo y volveré a casa en autobús.

- E-espera – se aferró a un clavo hirviendo. Nunca había conocido a ninguna chica como ella. No pretendía dejarla escapar así como así. Entonces, el joven chico, dijo una de las frases más estúpidas y absurdas de su vida pero de las que nunca sería capaz de arrepentirse – Yo... me gustaría... estudiar medicina... cuando acabe el instituto.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió de oreja a oreja – Pensaba que serías un mal alumno pero, para querer esa opción, debes de ser uno de los mejores de tu promoción . Si consigues entrar el año que viene te veré por los pasillos.

No se conformaba con eso. Necesitaba inventarse una excusa para que ella accediese a pasar más tiempo con él. No era reconocido como un hombre que tuviese grandes habilidades de cortejo. Si le pedía que le diese clases no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. Huiría al preveer sus intenciones.

Cualquier otro podría hacerlo. Necesitaba algo más específico. Más concreto. Donde pudiese estar junto a ella y llegar a tener más confianza con ella.

- D-de hecho... creo que estoy gratamente interesado en tu especialidad.

- ¿¡La ginecología!? - era algo bastante extraño que un chico tuviese esas inclinaciones.

- M-me gustaría informarme antes de entrar … en la carrera. ¿Crees que podrías iniciarme en ese mundo?

- ¿En el de la ginecología? - seguía extrañada. Era la petición más extraña que le habían hecho en su vida. Los chicos por lo general no solían interesarse en esa rama de la medicina, sino que optaban por otra.

- S-si – asintió sin ser consciente de en qué consistía esa especialidad. Su mente dedujo que sería alguna especialidad referida al cerebro o al estómago.

No sabía el problema en el que se iba a meter.

- Bueno... - comenzó a dilucidar – Para mi tesis me vendría bien tener a un ayudante, quizás de esa manera podrías introducirte más en esto. Si no te importa claro. Yo hago prácticas algunas tardes, aunque quizás necesites el tiempo para estudiar...

- No, no, no. Por mi está bien – no lo podía creer, había conseguido una excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

- De acuerdo – le pasó un papel y un bolígrafo – Apúntame tu número y contactaré contigo.

Perfecto. Había conocido a la chica de sus sueños. La única que había conseguido hacerle latir el corazón de aquella manera, y ella había accedido a acercarse a él. La observó desaparecer tras las puertas de cristal de la cafetería sin saber que clase de futuro había decidido.

En cuanto su figura se perdió, giró la cabeza hacia los lados. La atracción que le había provocado aquella chica le había hecho olvidar que seguía perdido.

.

.

.

Sus pies se balanceaban mientras permanecía apoyada en la pared. Había perdido el tiempo. Y no era algo que le sobrase. Había elegido al profesor Smith tan solo porque se lo habían aconsejado como el mejor para su tesis. Aunque parecía ser difícil de encontrar.

Siendo el vicedecano solía estar reunido la mayoría del tiempo. Era algo que presuponía, pero el hecho de contar con el mejor para corregirla y guiarla era algo que no pensaba dejar pasar.

Sintió una figura aferrándola por la cintura y dejando caer su peso sobre ella. Se giró asustada y constató que se trataba de una chica que conocía muy bien. Cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado y una excesiva dramatización por cada cosa que hacía.

- Petra... Tengo hambre...

- ¡H-Hanji, me has asustado! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Pensaba que hoy pasarías el día en tu cama durmiendo.

- Tenía que venir a la dichosa reunión con el director de mi tesis. Hubiera preferido dormir, pero ese tipo es excesivamente puntual.

- El mío ni se ha presentado...Creo que debe estar en una reunión – asintió intentando autoconvencerse - ¿Quién te ha tocado?

- ¿Ah? Ese tío del que me solías, el profesor novato, ese enano malhumorado – respondió con desinterés.

- ¿El señor Rivaille? - sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al comprobar quién era. Su viejo amor de la universidad - ¡¿Por qué!?¡Tú eres bióloga! ¿Por qué un profesor especializado en anatomía querría seguir una tesis de mamíferos?

- No lo sé – seguía desinteresada – Al parecer el mismo leyó mi proyecto pre-tesis y quiso llevarlo. A mi me da igual. Aunque es demasiado estricto, terminaré aborreciéndolo. Yo quería que esto fuera divertido, pero tras esta mañana ya veo que las reuniones con él van a ser insufribles.

- El señor Rivaille es muy educado y atento. Créeme, yo le hubiera elegido a él para llevar mi tesis si estuviera especializado en lo mío.

- Tú lo que quieres es pasar tiempo a solas con él para intimar – provocaba a su compañera como de costumbre. No era la primera vez que le hablaba de aquel misterioso y joven profesor – No deberías jugar con chicos mayores, te harán daño.

- É-él no es tan mayor... Entró como profesor cuando yo estaba en 3º año. Se convirtió muy rápidamente en el favorito de las chicas... - la chica con gafas le miró inquisitiva esperando la respuesta adecuada – Y... y también en el mío.

- Ya veo... Amor a primera vista, ¿eh? - comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de repente.

Su pequeña compañera de piso se quedó estupefacta. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellos súbitos cambios de humor de Hanji, pero en ocasiones eran tan drásticos que no abarcaba a reaccionar a todos.

- ¿Qué te pasa ya?

- Si lo llego a saber no le digo nada...- seguía riéndose demasiado alto. Su amiga hizo unos aspavientos para que bajara el volumen de sus risotadas sin éxito alguno.

- ¿El qué?

- Ese tío y yo estuvimos discutiendo desde que nos encontramos. Dudo mucho que nos llevemos bien. Es muy serio y estricto, no le gusta mi manera de ser. Me llamó perezosa y me dijo que me haría trabajar duro, así que le dije que me negaba.

-¿Qué te negabas? No se le niega nada al señor Rivaille. Si yo hubiera estado en tu posición...

- ¿Le hubieras dado un besito aquí? - señaló sus labios provocando que se sonrojase – Tranquila, tranquila. La cuestión es que le dije que me negaba a ir cada día a la facultad cuando ya me había licenciado, así que si quería seguir mi proyecto iría una vez al mes o así.

- De veras que te envidio, poder pasar tiempo con él. Muchas chicas de mi clase se le declararon pero decía que se negaba a salir con alumnas...

- Bueno, pues aprovecha la ocasión ahora entonces – volvió la risa nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Hanji desvió la vista hacia otro lado evadiendo su mirada inquisitiva – Hanji... ¿qué has hecho?

- L-le dí la dirección de casa y le dije que viniese cuando quiera si quería ir viendo los progresos de mi investigación. Je...je...¿Te has enfadado?

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darle nuestras señas!? ¿Y cuando vendría? ¿A qué horas? ¡La casa está hecha un asco, Hanji!¡No puedes enseñarle nuestro apartamento a él!

- No, si él solo entraría en mi estudio. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay de la comida? Hoy te toca cocinar a tí.

- ¡No me cambies de tema! - la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse - ¡Tu cuarto es la habitación más sucia y más desordenada de todo el apartamento, ¿qué va a pensar de tí? ¿Y de mí? Pensará que te consiento ser así de sucia. ¡No puedes dar ese aspecto delante de él!

- A mi me da igual... Como si no viene más...No me importaría cambiar de profesor. Uno que no tiene ni idea de mi materia y encima es tan opuesto a mí solo me dará más trabajo...Él ha sido quien ha insistido al departamento en llevar a mi trabajo. Por lo visto tiene una tesis conjunta que quiere servirse de ayuda de la mía.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan dejada?! - respiró hondo unos momentos y se tranquilizó – Sea la razón por la que te ha elegido. No desaproveches la oportunidad. Además... - se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo – P-podrías avisarme cuando venga.

Comprobando que al final su compañera había aceptado su propuesta, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza estrechándola entre sus brazos. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Petra, ¿de veras ese hombre tan extraño te gusta?

.

.

.

Entró apresuradamente por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Subió rápidamente los escalones hasta su habitación y buscó corriendo un ordenador donde buscar lo que le había dicho aquella chica. ¿Qué estudiaba? Gine...ginelogía...

Forzó su memoria intentando recordar que le había dicho. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su risa. Su voz. Su pelo. Su aroma. Su manera de mover las manos cuando hablaba. Los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonreír. Podía recordar perfectamente todo eso, pero no podía recordar que era lo que estudiaba.

Gilecología,...Gine...gineco...¡Ginecología!¡Eso era! Tecleó apresurado en el ordenador en su buscador habitual. Esperó unas centésimas de segundo a que las miles de respuestas aparecieran. Tecleó sobre la primera y dejó cargando la página.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer delgada con pelo largo y negro y con brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - su madre parecía tensa. Era una mujer con bastante temperamento y siempre que se pudiera, convenía no contradecirla - ¿Qué manera de entrar es esa? ¿Acaso crees que las paredes van a aguantar todos tus golpes? ¿No te he enseñado modales?

- Ma-mamá...Perdona...- la mujer se acercó con cautela hacia el monitor del ordenador.

Su búsqueda había traído consigo unas imágenes bastante perturbadoras. Al verlas, le golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente con la mano.

- ¿Tan pervertido eres? - señaló las imágenes que aparecían en su ordenador - ¡Eres un degenerado!¡Igual que tu padre! - le golpeó de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¡No soy un pervertido! - se giró y miró con espanto las imágenes. A grandes rasgos pudo leer en lo que consistía aquello que estudiaba aquella chica – E-esto...- suspiró hondo para coger fuerzas -¡Esto es lo que he decidido estudiar!¡Quiero ir a la universidad!

- T-tú... ¿a la universidad?

Su madre se balanceó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Su hijo, aquel que con gran dificultad conseguía pasar de un curso a otro, le decía que quería estudiar medicina. Y encima de todo una especialidad que atendía exclusivamente a las mujeres.

Al verlo con la mirada decidida, pero algo sonrojado se preguntó si sabía que era lo que acababa de decir o si lo había había averiguado hacía unos instantes. No sabía cuan acertadas eran su suposiciones.

- Hijo... la ginecología es... - sus palabras se trabaron antes de salir de su boca. El solo hecho de pensar en su hijo examinando mujeres día tras día y más pensando en su timidez le causaba bastante risa - ¿D-de veras vas a ser capaz de hacer eso?

- ¡Claro que sí!¡Sal de una vez de mi cuarto, por favor! - la empujó afuera del mismo y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se aproximó a la pantalla y leyó tranquilamente. Conforme iba pasando página tras página de contenido y fotografías notó que el rubor iba aumentando en sus mejillas. ¿Dónde se había metido?

¿De veras estaba dispuesto a estudiar algo así solo por una chica que acababa de conocer? Recordó su despedida cuando se fue. Alzó la mano y le dijo adiós efusivamente. No sabía el porqué, pero aquella chica había comenzado a gustarle demasiado.

Quizás era porque era bonita, o porque le presentaba una imposibilidad en sí misma. Fuera de su alcance, ¿sería realmente apropiado intentar conquistarla o una completa pérdida de tiempo? Nunca había tenido demasiado éxito con las chicas de su clase.

Aunque, realmente, tampoco había llegado a interesarse por ninguna de ellas. Casi todas las chicas que iban a su curso y que se graduarían con él parecían interesadas más en el ejercicio físico más que en hombres. Una de ellas, quería graduarse y alistarse a las tropas del ejército. Otra quería hacer carrera en atletismo. La tercera practicaba baloncesto.

Solo había dos chicas que destacaban pero eran previamente inaccesibles. Por un lado, una chica con cabello recogido y que parecía vivir en su propio mundo, bastante distante, pero una excelente cocinera. Quizás hiciese algún ciclo de cocina, quién sabe.

Por último, la chica de la cual todos se habían sentido atraídos en algún instante, una diminuta chica de cabellos rubios que había sido transferida hace años, la cual tenía decidido a hacer Magisterio infantil. Dado su tamaño y su carácter era algo que concordaba con ella a la perfección.

Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra alguna vez en su vida. Muchas de ellas pensaban que era repetidor y que llevaba intentando pasar aquel curso varios años. Debido al trabajo de su madre, que era una escritora de éxito, solían cambiar de domicilio a menudo. Pero ese año, se había instalado definitivamente, junto a su padre y sus cuatro hermanos pequeños.

Este año iba a ser el decisivo, el que cambiaría y dirigiría su vida de ahora en adelante.

Y, nada más pisar la universidad se había enamorado de una desconocida y había decidido seguirla académicamente para estar a sus expectativas.

Abrió el 3º cajón de su escritorio. Bajó una montaña de papeles y revistas para disimular se hallaba un gran block de dibujo que su padre se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños, y el mismo se había encargado de enseñarle a dibujar; ya que era un ilustrador reconocido, aunque su estilo de dibujo era algo macabro para el gusto comercial. Por lo que solían depender del trabajo de su madre

Abrió la primera hoja y decidió estrenarlo.

Tan solo dibujaba cuando se sentía nervioso por la época de exámenes. A imitación de su padre solía dibujar animales e insectos. Le gustaba mucho la naturaleza. En un viejo armario en su desván guardaba cientos de cuadernos llenos de garabatos suyos.

Con un lápiz blando contorneó las primeras línea del boceto. La base de la cara, el cuello, los hombros. Cambió a uno más duro y comenzó a añadir detalles. Tras una hora, dio por finalizado el dibujo. Frente a él se mostraba la misma chica que había conocido aquella mañana.

Frunció un poco los labios y los acercó a los del dibujo. Abrió los ojos y divisó aquellos trazos negros que le miraban fijamente. Arrojó lejos la libreta avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de efecto había causado en él aquella chica?

Con solo haberla visto una vez y haber intercambiado unas breves palabras había decidido que no quería pasar más tiempo alejado de ella. Que quería conocerla mejor, inmiscuirse en su terreno y allanarlo. Conocer sus intereses sus preocupaciones.

Abrió un libro de texto y comenzó a tomar notar. Algo que no solía hacer habitualmente. Pero su propia valentía le había forzado a alcanzar aquella estrella que brillaba lejos de él. ¿Si el hombre había conseguido llegar a la luna porqué no podría llegar él también?

Su mano se movía con soltura y se paraba a cada instante procurando memorizar todo aquello que parecía importante. Iba a ser un duro trabajo. Más de lo que habría hecho en toda su vida. Pero en su fuero interno merecía la pena. Porque... finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Mierda...- reconoció finalmente – Creo que me he enamorado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ains mi Auruo, mocetón. Espero que os guste la idea para la cual se va a desarrollar este fic. Tranquilos que también habrá levihan para los que les guste. Poco a poco nuestra joven bióloga irá tolerando a su profesor cada vez más y más. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Animaros con este nuevo fic y mandadme ondas de ánimo a mí también que pueda continuarlo. Muchas gracias de antemano.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Shock anafiláctico

**Bueno, creo que no ha tenido tan mala acogida como esperaba este fic. Debo reconocer que no se que haré cuando termine Marioneta...Así que tener esta historia me mantendrá entretenida. Disculpad por no haber podido actualizar ambos juntos, estoy aún de exámenes y me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir los dos.**

**Disclaimer: Como podéis observar o si me conocéis previamente como escritora, mi marido me soborna con Hanji en el manga a cambio de que no le pida más los derechos. Mientras siga sacando a Hanji... no puedo pedirle nada. Si se porta mal volveré a pedírselos.**

**Parejas: Puff, las de siempre. Aunque me gustaría decir que voy a shipear también a Kabeixmáquinacortapenes. Si sabéis quién es Kabei, seguramente hasta os parezca gracioso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su habitación era un completo caos. Todo el contenido de su armario se encontraba ahora esparcido por todo el suelo, apenas podía ver por donde pisaba. Se giró sobre la superficie reflectante comprobando desde todos los ángulos como le sentaba la prenda que llevaba puesta.

Descontento, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y optó por un jersey con cuello en pico. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo completamente y parecía marcar su figura sensualmente. Pero era demasiado informal, ante ella no podía vestirse así.

Finalmente optó por una chaqueta negra y una camisa roja y corbata. Pantalones negros de pinza a juego con la chaqueta. Ya había decidido el vestuario, ahora tocaban los zapatos.

Abrió la extensa cajonera y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellos. Descartó de inmediato las zapatillas que usaba para hacer deporte en el instituto. Por otro lado tenía otras que solía usar con vaqueros. Descartadas también. Por último fijó su vista en unos zapatos oscuros que solía usar con aquel traje. Perfectos. Se encaminó de nuevo al espejo y contempló su peinado. No sabía si llevar su habitual ralla a un lado o si debía echarlo hacia un lado. Quizás hacia atrás, no estaba seguro. Como fuese tenía que llevar el peinado perfecto. Cogió el peine y pasó sus cabellos entre sus hebras. Tras un largo y tedioso rato constató que estaba perfectamente liso y suave.

Cuatro figuras le miraban a través del resquicio de la puerta con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde va Auruo tan arreglado? - comentó el mayor.

- No lo se, pero está ridículo.

- ¿Creéis que ha quedado con una chica? – insinuó el más pequeño.

- ¿Una chica? - una voz femenina y autoritaria resonó en su espalda.

Los cuatro niños se giraron espantados y contemplaron a su madre con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué habéis dicho de una chica? - su penetrante mirada no daba lugar a las mentiras.

- A-Auruo... creemos que ha quedado con su novia.

La mujer hizo un ademán para que los niños se fuesen allí. Sin llamar siquiera a la puerta la abrió repentinamente. El muchacho se giró asustado y rápidamente echo un vistazo al desorden que era su habitación. Casi instintivamente se puso a recoger rápidamente todas las piezas de ropa.

Su madre le observó en silencio. No necesitaba palabras. Su mera presencia era suficiente para que él no perdiese el tiempo y mantuviese su cuarto en orden.

- Tus hermanos dicen que has quedado con tu novia – contempló aquel traje y supo que sus pesquisas no iban mal encaminadas - ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar? - volvió a mirarle con la vista centrada en sus zapatos, los más caros.

- N-n-n-n-n-n-no tengo novia...Es una amiga...L-l-la conocí cuando fui a la universidad c-con el instituto. S-solo me va a enseñar un poco de la carrera. P-p-para que vaya familiarizándome con el instrumental médico y el método de t-trabajo.

- ¿Vas a asistir a una consulta...así vestido? - volvió a examinar su ropa. Parecía que fuese a ir a una boda, no a una consulta de hospital a revisar las partes íntimas de las mujeres.

- Ah...sí.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que irte para haber liado semejante escándalo aquí?

- D-dentro de cuatro horas...

- ¿¡Te vas a reunir con ella en cuatro horas y ya estás arreglado!?¿¡Qué clase de-

Sin decir ni una palabra sonrió con cierto compromiso. Quizás ese hijo del cual ya había desistido en presentarle chicas interesantes se buscase por sí mismo a su futura nuera. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a pensar en nombres para sus futuros nietos.

- Espero que no tarde demasiado en declararse... Este hijo mío...

.

.

.

El ascensor subió bastante deprisa. Las bolsas pesaban demasiado. Sabía que debería haber levantado a su compañera de piso para ir a la compra, pero había sido imposible. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Colocó con cuidado todos los alimentos perecederos en primer lugar. Luego lo productos congelados y el resto. Si no fuese por ella, Hanji tendría la fruta mezclada con la leche y no tiraría los productos caducados. Se habían conocido por casualidad, pero debía reconocer que sin ella ya se habría intoxicado con algún yogur pasado de fecha.

Se dirigió al salón para descansar un poco. Le dolían los brazos por cargar con todo aquello. El teléfono emitía una luz roja brillante. Pulsó el botón y se tumbó sobre el sofá.

- Buenos días – aquella voz le hizo levantarse de su asiento – Le llamo para informarle que me dirigiré a su casa sobre las 3 y media, cuando termine mi clase – el mensaje finalizó y ella se encontró atacada por el pánico. Eran poco más de las 3.

Sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta la abrió de golpe y se encontró a Hanji con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama y aún en pijama. Inaudito.

- ¡Hanji, despierta maldita sea! - la chica se arremolinó sujetándose a las sábanas - ¡El profesor Rivaille va a venir en menos de media hora!¡No seas guarra y vete inmediatamente a la ducha!¡Yo limpiaré tu cuarto mientras tanto!

- De acuerdo... - enunció somnolienta.

.

.

.

El ascensor subió rápidamente, más de lo que esperaba. Colocó su cartera hacia el costado izquierdo. Dentro de ella llevaba la documentación necesaria para su investigación. Rememoró cuando supo de aquella mujer por primera vez.

Fue más o menos hacía 3 meses. Se encontraba en jefatura corrigiendo exámenes. Muchos de sus alumnos eran distraídos y parecían no prestar atención a sus clases. Sobretodo el sector femenino. Más de media clase tendría que repetir la asignatura.

Había ya varias alumnas que repetían esa asignatura cada año. ¿Realmente no les importaba no terminar sus carreras? Al fondo pudo ver a un viejo compañero ensimismado en el trabajo de una alumna, algo relacionado con la parasitología.

- ¿Qué miras tan atentamente, Moblit?

- He... he tenido proyectos anteriores sobre este tema en mis manos. Pero ninguno como este – pasó otra página y continuó leyendo.

Parecían estar dibujadas a mano, unas ilustraciones sobre animales, insectos y toda clase de parásitos. Era tan acertado que le parecía increíble que una simple bióloga pudiese detallar tanto.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un proyecto pretesis?

- Ah, si... Y es fascinante. He tenido a esta chica en mi clase durante muchos años, pero nunca pensé que pudiese ser tan audaz. Hay datos que ni siquiera yo he podido constatar... Como me descuide ella sola hará la conexión con el eslabón perdido – sonrió.

- Parece una mujer interesante...

Agarró aquellos papeles y pasó días y días releyendo aquellas palabras. No sabía porqué su manera de expresarse le llamaba realmente la atención. Pero, por lo que le habían podido confirmar la chica tenía un gran defecto: su pasividad. Para desarrollar un gran proyecto podía llevarle décadas. El tiempo no era algo que le sobrase. Menos en aquella época.

Era capaz de dejar que su inteligencia se pudriese en una pequeña habitación. No, él tenía que asegurarse que todo aquello que había en su cabeza viese la luz. No podía permitirse que el mundo no supiera quién era ella.

Pero era imposible ayudarla, realmente imposible. Por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía establecer ninguna conexión con ella. Nada por lo que pudiese asistirle en el proyecto de su tesis. Ese día, se encontraba frustrado con la cabeza hundida en el escritorio de su despacho.

- ¿Un día duro? - el veterano profesor de ginecología abrió la puerta sin permiso y se adentró como si nada – Me han hablado... de tu problema.

- No se que hacer, Smith. No se como ayudarla... y no se porqué pero quiero ayudarla. Si cualquier profesor tiene que lidiar con ella en su tesis tardará 9 años en terminarla. O incluso la dejará. Me han advertido de ella. Tiene talento, debe aprender a explotarlo.

- Entiendo... - pareció algo pensativo unos instantes – Quizás... si haya alguna manera de relacionar vuestros campos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace pocos años, antes de que tú entrases a este departamento tuve un alumno que inició un proyecto sobre anatomía animal y su semejanza con la anatomía humana. Se que no es tu especialidad, pero sería un proyecto interesante que podrías desarrollar con ella.

- Continúa – lo que describía parecía gratamente interesante.

- Si presentas ese proyecto a jefatura, probablemente tengas una posibilidad para llevar su tesis.

- Suficiente. No me importa como lo hagas, pero ese puesto es mío.

- Rivaille, no se como quieres que...

- Eres el vicedecano. Utiliza tus contactos.

- Como quieras, pero antes respóndeme. ¿Seguro que solo lo haces para que su intelecto no se desperdicie o tienes alguna otra razón?

El pitido del ascensor le devolvió a la realidad. Había llegado a la planta indicada. Miró el papel donde mostraba el número al que debía dirigirse y la letra. Recorrió el pasillo tranquilamente y llamó al timbre.

Oía gritos en el interior. Parecían estar discutiendo. Al otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a oírse cerrojos abriéndose. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó los dedos por su pelo para desenredarlo.

- Buenas tardes, he llamado antes, soy – se quedó sin habla al contemplar lo que tenía delante.

Aquella chica se presentó con una camiseta holgada de tirantes y sin sujetador. En su parte baja solo llevaba su ropa interior. Su pelo caía suelto y húmedo por su espalda mojando la camiseta y haciendo que se transparentase un poco.

- Perdona, perdona. Me quedé dormida y me di una ducha rápida para espabilarme. Pasa, pasa – echó su brazo hacia un lado indicándole que entrase. La abertura de los brazos en la camiseta se movió un poco y pudo ver perfectamente la línea de su pecho.

Tragó saliva con disimulo. Cerró la puerta y se adelantó a él rascándose la cabeza con despreocupación. No pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia sus piernas desnudas, bastante contorneadas. Quizás hacía ejercicio. Ascendió la mirada y recorrió sus músculos hasta pararse en su trasero tan solo cubierto por aquella escasa tela ajustada.

Tenía sus ojos fijos en esa zona cuando no se percató que ella se había parado. Sin querer se chocó con su espalda y perdió el equilibrio unos instantes. Alzó la vista y vio a través de su hombro a una chica de cabello corto y anaranjado que la miraba con espanto.

- D-dime que no has salido a recibir al profesor así...- parecía en un estado de shock o algo similar.

Salió de detrás de ella y saludó con la mano, su cara mostraba aún más horror. Se acercó corriendo a su amiga, la agarró del brazo y la metió corriendo en una habitación al fondo de la estancia. Más gritos y gritos. Le dolía la cabeza de escucharlas a las dos.

Pasados unos minutos, la más pequeña de las dos salió por la puerta esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

- Bienvenido, profesor. Perdone la indecencia de Hanji. Suele ser así, no lo hace a propósito. No lo tome en cuenta – se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un armario sacando una pequeña tetera – Voy a preparar té, ¿quiere?

- Sí, gracias – su tono de voz se volvió igual de seco que de costumbre - ¿Te conozco?

- Ah, bueno yo... - se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar – Me llamo Petra Ral. Fui alumna suya durante el curso en que entró a dar clases. Q-quizás no se acuerde de mí. Solo fue un año.

- Ya veo... Disculpa pero he tenido muchos alumnos. No puedo recordaros a todos.

- N-no importa – se fijó en su reflejo en la tostadora y colocó sus cabellos tras la oreja – Y-yo hoy tengo que irme a unas prácticas pero volveré pronto. Si necesita algo puede coger lo que sea.

- Muy bien – la tetera comenzó a silbar y la chica procedió a echar el líquido hirviendo en tres tazas - ¿Tú amiga va a tardar mucho? - no conocía esa faceta suya tan impaciente.

- ¿T-tiene prisa profesor?

- No es eso, pero no me gusta perder el tiempo.

La puerta del fondo se abrió y parecía llevar algo más que la tapaba: un jersey amplio y unos pantalones holgados. A pesar de ello no podía olvidar la visión que había tenido antes. Ella sonrió con disculpa y le indicó que entrase. No dudó mucho en recibir la orden.

Petra observó como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y volvió a recordar lo que tenía que hacer. Miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que tenía que irse inmediatamente o si no llegaría tarde.

.

.

.

Estaba algo nervioso, debía reconocerlo. Se ajustó por 3º vez el nudo de la corbata y respiró hondo. Quizás se lo había apretado demasiado. Se miró frente al cristal reflectante del hospital. Tal vez sería mejor si abría los botones de su chaqueta. Sí, así tenía un aspecto más desinhibido.

Crujió sus nudillos por quinta vez intentando evadir todas sus preocupaciones. "Solo vas a mirar mientras ella hace revisiones médicas, no es una cita, no es una cita". Se repetía una y otra vez.

Una pequeña mano tocó su hombro y se giró para ver a su ángel sonriente. De repente, su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de confusión y sorpresa.

- V-vaya, hola Auruo. De no ser por tu pelo no te hubiera reconocido - su mirada le recorrió de arriba a abajo - ¿T-tienes que ir a algún sitio después?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Vienes muy arreglado para venir a una simple consulta médica. No vamos a atender a las pacientes, solo a mirar y a aprender.

- Q-quizás debería ir a cambiarme... - se arrepintió de haber elegido aquel estilo antes de salir de casa.

- No, no tenemos tiempo. El doctor Hawk debe estar esperándonos – le agarró de brazo y lo introdujo hacia dentro con ella.

Sentir su contacto directo de nuevo no hizo menos por acelerar sus pulsaciones.

El doctor Hawk era un hombre de mediana edad con una barba recortada y un peinado algo extraño. Tenía un aspecto algo tranquilo pero directo, en cuanto le vio entrar arqueó una ceja con confusión. Tras media hora de explicaciones, Petra le presentó como su ayudante personal en su tesis médica.

Debido a la incomodidad de la chaqueta tuvo que quitársela junto con la corbata. Prescripción médica. Nada que pudiese molestarle. La próxima vez se pondría el suéter beige con cuello en pico.

Observó durante unos instantes la preciosa caligrafía de Petra mientras tomaba notas de lo que le indicaba el médico. Parecía tomarse en serio su trabajo. Se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo algo para escribir.

- De acuerdo, enfermera, haga pasar a la señorita Neston – Petra miró el informe del paciente extrañada y alzó la vista a lo cual el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- A ella le gusta que la llamemos así. No te preocupes – giró su cabeza hacia Auruo – Vaya, muchacho, es una intervención sencilla pero vas a aprender mucho de esto. La señorita Neston lleva unos días con una ligera inflamación en el útero.

- ¿Le han hecho una ecografía? - el tono de voz de Petra sonaba completamente profesional.

- Sí, pero hemos decido practicarle un examen directo para detectar una posible infección vaginal.

Auruo escuchaba con atención lo que hablaban entre ellos sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacerle a la mujer?

Una mujer bastante ancha abrió la puerta. Su cara estaba completamente marcada por la edad. Las arrugas y las manchas de la piel la hacían lucir realmente vieja. Sin que nadie se lo indicase entró en una sala contigua donde permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

Cuando los tres entraron por la puerta, se encontraba sentada sobre la camilla con una sábana azulada sobre su pelvis. Petra se quedó a un lado tomando notas en un cuaderno. Él no sabía que hacer. El médico le hizo un ademán y le indicó que se acercase.

- Hoy vas a aprender mucho. Petra me ha contado que tienes mucho interés en aprender, así que durante toda la intervención vas a quedarte a mi lado. ¿Le importa señorita Neston?

- No, en absoluto. Siempre es agradable tener a un chico joven ahí abajo – rió sonoramente.

Con sumo cuidado, el señor Hawk levantó levemente la sábana mostrando la zona inferior de la mujer. Auruo contempló con horror aquella especie de matorral enredado. Era la primera vez que veía esa zona. Y se avecinaba que no le iba a resultar para nada placentero.

- Acércate más – le sujetó por el cuello y le obligó a acercarse a la abertura que quedaba entre los muslos de la mujer mayor, con una separación de unos 30 centímetros. El olor que le llegaba no era nada agradable – Supongo que te lo habrán indicado en las clases del instituto, pero este es el aspecto exterior del aparato reproductor femenino.

- S-sí – una gruesa gota de sudor comenzó a caer por su frente.

- Si separamos los labios vaginales – agarró unos forceps y comenzó a separar la entrada de la mujer con cuidado – Podemos observar que presenta un aspecto morado y bulboso. Eso es síntoma de infección. Lo que se suele proceder en estos casos es a-

Auruo ya no contestaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente al observar aquello tan de cerca. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan horrible. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo intentando mantener la compostura pero sintiéndose más mareado a cada minuto que pasaba.

- ¿Chico?¿Me estás escuchando? - su mente deliraba sin escucharle – Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Finalmente su cordura cedió y su mente desapareció. Cayó al suelo desmayado sin darse cuenta de que había perdido la consciencia delante de aquella chica a la que pretendía impresionar.

.

.

.

El tacto húmedo de la toallita que acababa de poner sobre su frente le hizo sentirse mejor. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se cegó por la luz amarillenta que había sobre él. Aquella no era su cama, era muy dura y la notaba algo fina. Giró la cabeza esperando ver su cuarto y se encontró a una pequeña chica con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - volvió a mojar el trapo y a colocarlo en la cabeza – Nos hemos asustado mucho cuando ha pasado todo.

Mierda. Para un momento que podía parecer adulto y maduro delante de ella se desmayaba al ver a una mujer semidesnuda. El solo asco que le había provocado verla tan de cerca e hinchada le había hecho tener ganas de vomitar. Superar esa carrera iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

- No te preocupes – intentó sonar interesante ante ella – Es tan solo que nunca había visto algo así por el estilo. Me he impresionado tanto que he necesitado cerrar los ojos momentáneamente para reconocer la belleza que implica esta profesión.

- ¿Por una infección? ¿Qué clase de sentido tiene eso? Auruo, ¡llevas inconsciente media hora!

- E-eso ha sido porque ayer no dormí lo suficiente y hoy me sentía algo exhausto. Así que mi cuerpo ha cedido ante el cansancio y-

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! - bajó la vista hacia el suelo y cruzó las manos sobre sus muslos – El señor Hawk me lo ha contado. Dice que es frecuente en chicos jóvenes.

- ¿E-el qué? - tragó saliva al imaginarse que podría haberle contado aquel arrogante doctor.

- Auruo...¿Te gustan las mujeres mayores?

Justo lo que estaba imaginando en esos instantes. Pensaba llevar las cosas con calma y cautela para no asustarla, pero ya había sido descubierto. Se sonrojó ante el comentario y agarró con fuerza las sábanas para mantener la compostura.

- No es eso...

- No creo que deba meterme en tus asuntos. Pero creo que no es lo mejor para tí que sigas albergando esos sentimientos...

Se acabó. Su corazón acababa de partirse en miles de pedazos. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de declararse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. La primera chica que llegaba a hacerse un hueco en su alma le rechazaba de una manera tan fría y cruel.

- P-pero no llores. Habrá chicas más adecuadas para tí... Más jóvenes... Serán más conveniente para tí.

Se secó las gotas que salían de su nariz con la camisa sin escucharla. A la mierda el look adulto, sofisticado y maduro. Se veía incapaz de seguir manteniendo esa fachada. Su labio inferior temblaba sin fuerza. Si sus compañeros de clase se enterasen que había hecho el ridículo de esa forma no lo dejarían en paz hasta graduarse.

Porque así se sentía, extrañado, ridículo, impotente. Tan solo quería llamar su atención, interesarse por lo que a ella le gustaba, meterse de lleno en su mundo. Pero había sido insuficiente. La barrera de la edad era algo que estaba muy presente y ella parecía oponerse rotundamente a superarla.

Recordó con lástima el último examen que había hecho hacía tan solo dos días, había estudiado duro, se había esforzado por llegar a ser digno de ella. Inútil, eso es lo que era, un inútil.

- Tranquilízate, Auruo. La edad a veces, aunque no lo quieras puede ser un impedimento. Un obstáculo difícil de superar. Aunque te gusten las mujeres mayores, creo que deberías cambiar esa visión. Podría ser peor para tí – acarició su hombro intentando animarlo.

- No se trata que sean mayores o no. Si la chica es especial para tí, la diferencia no importa – alcanzó a decir entre susurros.

- P-pero es que si la chica es demasiado mayor para tí. Es imposible. Es mejor que lo olvides. Además en tan poco tiempo no puedes convertir a nadie en alguien especial – le parecía surrealista aquella situación.

- ¡Tú no decides cuanto tiempo necesita un hombre para querer a una mujer o no! - se atrevió a decir completamente sonrojado.

- ¿En serio? - le palmeó la cara y se acercó a él – Debes de haber inhalado algún tipo de sustancia que debe haberte afectado al cerebro. Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. Reacciona, Auruo. Tienes que superarlo.

- No creo que pueda...

Petra le rodeó por los brazos conmovida por sus palabras. A pesar de que consideraba inexplicable aquella situación sentía bastante pena. Aunque no estaba segura si en vez de pena era un extraño tipo de afecto que estaba desarrollando y se negaba a permitir que él sufriese tan fácilmente.

Auruo pasó sus brazos temblando por su cintura y permaneció callado unos instantes, dejándose consolar. Finalmente, ella fue quién comenzó a hablar.

- Eres un buen chico, encontrarás a otra persona. Créeme - apretó el abrazo aún más – Pero debo explicártelo para que lo entiendas. Aunque le guste que le llamen señorita, la señora Neston tiene 49 años y lleva casada 27 años...

Se abrazó aún más fuerte casi a punto de asfixiarle esperando el impacto que causaría en él la noticia de que su amor a primera vista presentaba una imposibilidad en sí misma. Aquella paciente, tenía marido, hijos e incluso nietos. Pero nada ocurrió. Solo permaneció callado.

¿Había entrado en estado de shock? Disminuyó el abrazo intentando ver su expresión. Había dejado de llorar y tenía una expresión confundida. Parecía no haberle entendido.

- ¿Me has escuchado? La señora Neston está casada. No deberías relacionarte con ella a ese nivel.

- ¿Quién? - alcanzó a decir.

- La paciente de... de hoy. Hace unos minutos estabas llorando por ella.

- ¿Llorar?¿Yo?¿Por esa vieja? No entiendo...

- No llames a los pacientes con ese lenguaje tan despectivo – le golpeó en la cabeza – Debes ser más educado. Entonces... ¿no llorabas por ella?

- No...

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó sus ojos. Durante todos aquellos tediosos minutos Petra pensaba que hablaba de esa mujer. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a abrazarse a ella con fuerza.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – repetía una y otra vez.

- Auruo, espera. ¿gracias por qué?

- Nada – se apartó avergonzado al darse cuenta de su excesiva cercanía con ella.

- De todas formas... ¿por quién llorabas? - el chico le desvió la vista y miró hacia la pared deseando haber podido evitar todo aquel numerito precedente – Oh, ya veo...

- …. - se preguntó si esta vez si le habría descubierto o si tan solo estaba divagando de nuevo. Prefirió esperar en silencio a escuchar sus deducciones.

- Sea quién sea la que te haya hecho llorar – se imaginó a alguna compañera de clase que se hubiese pasado con él – No te merece. Cuando encuentres a la chica de tus sueños, seguro que no dudará. Debe ser una chica muy idiota para dejarte ir así como así.

- Ojalá tengas razón...

.

.

.

Terminó de abotonarse el abrigo y comprobó que llevaba toda su documentación. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba en aquel piso con aquella mujer? Le habían parecido escasos minutos, pero por la ventana no entraba nada de luz. La noche había llegado.

- De acuerdo, Zoe. Volveré dentro de tres días – sujetó su maletín y cerró la presilla – Espero que para entonces tengas listo lo que te he mandado. No pienso dejarte descansar ni un minuto.

- Venga, dame un descanso. Hoy no me has dejado despegarme de los libros en todo el día...

- He dicho tres días.

- De acuerdo – cuando se giró para salir por la puerta aprovechó para hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Destensó los músculos engarrotados. Si cada sesión con aquel hombre iba a ser tan tediosa, acabaría agotada a diario. Adiós a su vida social.

- No te molesta, ¿no? - preguntó el hombre sin girarse.

- ¿El qué?

- Te quejas demasiado por trabajar duro. Parece que te moleste porque te mantiene apartada de otras distracciones...

- ¿Distracciones? Mis amigos ya están acostumbrados a verme poco si eso es a lo que te refieres – sonrió – Realmente no me importa, tan solo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a este ritmo de vida.

- ¿Y a él?

- ¿Él?

- Tu pareja.

- ¿Mi pareja? - comenzó a reír sonoramente molestando a su invitado.

- No le veo la gracia.

- No te enfades, no te enfades – se secó las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por aquella acalorada risa – No tengo novio. Pero me ha resultado gracioso que alguien sea capaz de pensar que yo soy capaz de atraer al sexo opuesto. Petra se queja mucho de mi aspecto y siempre me dice que acabaré soltera como siga así. Aunque francamente, a mi me da igual, si existe algún hombre indicado para mí, que venga él a buscarme.

- Ya veo.

Le acompañó hasta el pasillo de la entrada para despedirlo hasta el próximo día. Antes de abrir la puerta, él se giró y la miró inexpresivo.

- Zoe...

- No te preocupes. Petra ya me ha advertido. Dentro de tres días estaré vestida cuando llegues. Pondré tres despertadores por si acaso.

- Eso no me ha molestado – inquirió – Quería decirte otra cosa. Zoe, no comprendo las palabras de tu amiga, pero eres inteligente, no pedí este proyecto por nada. Quiero que avances.

- Ya lo sé, y lo agradezco. Si el director de mi tesis fuese alguien más débil seguro que me aprovecharía y no haría nada. Va a ser duro. Pero me imagino que merecerá la pena.

- Zoe, deberías de emplear otro tono conmigo. No soy tu compañero de clase. Tu amiga me llama profesor, deberías hacer lo mismo.

- No me gustan las formalidades, Rivaille – sonrió con picardía – Si de veras quieres ayudarme tendrás que aprender a tolerar mi carácter. No te preocupes, "señor profesor" en ningún momento me sobrepasaré con usted con mi mala educación. Pero llámame Hanji, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por el apellido.

- De acuerdo, Hanji. Me da igual las concesiones que decidas tomarte, vengo aquí a trabajar. Aunque, – resopló con resignación – Tú nunca has sido mi alumna y ahora ni siquiera eres estudiante. Supongo que las formas podemos aparcarlas a un lado. Si es más cómodo para tí, claro.

- Claro, con naturalidad.

No supo que le llevó a hacer eso. Quizás fue por aquella extraña conversación o por alguna otra cosa que le llevaba impulsando desde hace tiempo, pero se aproximó más a ella de lo que su estricta relación laboral le pudiera permitir.

Su mano rozó su cuello haciendo que se inclinase hacia él. A pesar de su estrafalario aspecto, su piel era bastante suave. Al inclinar su cuerpo su cabello cayó hacia delante y rozó sus dedos. Por instinto elevó sus manos hasta su duro tórax y se acercó aún más sin cerrar los ojos y dejando tan solo que sus bocas se acercasen hasta escasos centímetros de separación.

Cerró los ojos al unísono con él sintiendo su nariz rozando su mejilla. Luego otro tacto distinto, suave, húmedo. Un ligero roce, sin apenas tocarse.

Los cerrojos de la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y separarse de inmediato. Petra apareció en la entrada con aspecto abatido.

- Vaya, profesor. ¿Aún continúa aquí? Si lo desea, puede quedarse a cenar. Hoy cocino yo.

- No. Tengo que irme. Mañana tengo clase a primera hora – sin apenas despedirse salió de la estancia dejándola muy confundida.

- Espero que te hayas portado bien, Hanji. La próxima vez intentaré cambiar mi turno de prácticas para quedarme en casa. No te importará que asista a algunas de vuestras reuniones, ¿verdad? - comentó algo sonrojada.

- N-no – entonces se dio cuenta. Aparte de trascender lo estrictamente profesional con aquel hombre había estado a punto de fallar a Petra. Su amiga desde hacía años.

No podía dejarse llevar más por sus sentimientos. Ni dejar que crecieran en ella. Debía olvidarlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y el capítulo dos listo. Me ha gustado mucho porque poco a poco se comienzan a ver las actitudes de casa uno. Hanji me encanta en este fic. Y Auruo también, le voy a comprar doscientos trajes para cada consulta que pase con Petra, jajajaja**

**Espero que os esté gustando como va encaminado este fic. Que va a ser sobretodo más humorísitico. Quería actualizar ayer, de veras, pero tenía que trabajar y no pude.**

**Muchas gracias a Laia y sus ideas. Poco a poco se irá enrevesando aún más la trama.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios de ánimo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Radiografía

**Debo decir que me encanta escribir este fic porque al no ser tan enrevesado como Marioneta, puedo dejar descansar a mi cerebro y escribir historias más dulces y que no necesitan tanta revisión del manga.**

**Disclaimer: Hajime...está caprichoso con sus derechos. La última vez que se los pedí me hizo un berrinche como un niño pequeño. Y no quiero discutir más con él. Que se quede con ellos.**

**En este fic se desarrollan solo dos parejas (por ahora) : levihan y auretra. Otras... a buscar a otros fics. Hay muchos y seguro que encontráis algo de vuestro gusto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba algo impaciente. Ya hacía una semana desde que hicieron aquella prueba. Ese día les darían los resultados. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan nervioso por conocer una nota. Comenzó a morder sus uñas inquieto.

Poco a poco, el profesor fue llamando a cada uno de los alumnos, comentándoles los fallos, los aciertos y alicientandolos a mejorar en el próximo. Algunas caras frustradas, otras más alegres. Su rostro estaba algo sudado. Pronto llegaría su turno. Se mordió sin querer un poco la lengua por la angustia que suponía esperar.

Se limpió la boca con la mano y bajó la mirada al suelo mientras esperaba oír su nombre. Varios minutos pasaron y el profesor continuaba atendiendo a cada uno de los jóvenes por orden de lista. Un momento, ¿le había saltado? Comprobó de nuevo el orden alfabético. Había nombrado a 5 chicos por detrás de él y continuaba.

El timbre sonó y hasta el último de ellos habían visto su nota y habían podido revisar su examen. Excepto él, Auruo. Aquello era extraño. Se levantó de golpe de su silla, tropezando con las mesas de alrededor. Alcanzó la puerta e interceptó al docente.

- Ehm,... esto.. profesor... Creo que se le olvidó mencionarme – intentó disimular con una sonrisa su ansiedad.

- No lo he olvidado, Bossard – cerró su maletín con las manos y se alejó ignorándolo.

- P-pero, ¿no va a decirme mi nota? - su nerviosismo aumentaba.

- Me parece increíble que de veras pretenda que le notifique eso después de lo que hizo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Tan mal había salido el resultado? Cuando lo terminó le insufló un extraño sentimiento de confianza. Realmente pensaba que pasaría y con buena nota. Al parecer se equivocaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerda? - rebuscó entre el montón de papeles y sacó uno que portaba su nombre afuera – Reconoce que copiaste, Bossard.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Me niego a creer que usted sea capaz de sacar estas conclusiones si no es mirando al compañero de al lado. ¿O acaso portaba algún tipo de nota?

- N-no, señor – intentó ganar fuerzas para defenderse – Y-yo estudié duro y-

- No me mienta. Llevo dándole clase durante más de 3 años. Se perfectamente cuales son sus capacidades – levantó de nuevo el papel hacia arriba - ¡Usted no puede tener este nivel!

- ¡No me infravalore! - no podía permitir que le siguiesen tratando de esa manera - ¡Cuando quiera le demostraré que no he copiado!

De su aula comenzaron a salir alumnos que les rodearon atraídos por los gritos que les profesaban.

- Muy bien, Bossard. Demuéstremelo. Demuestre que es capaz de hacer esto. Le repetiré el examen esta misma tarde. ¿Está de acuerdo?

- Si.

.

.

.

Aquella horrible escalera. Subirla suponía un auténtico infierno. Pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por poder recibir los consejos de uno de los mejores expertos en la materia. Como siempre, llegó casi sin aliento hasta el final.

Parecía que hubiese elegido ese despacho en concreto para no ser molestado. Detrás de ella caminaba su compañera de piso, la cual tenía un aspecto, nunca mejor dicho impecable. Todo aquel esfuerzo físico no parecía hacer mella en ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca a pesar de haber subido todos estos escalones? - comentó casi sin aliento.

- No te quejes tanto, Petra. Te he acompañado hoy porque tenía que venir a buscar unos libros.

Acercó sus nudillos a la puerta y calló unos instantes. El profesor Smith parecía estar acompañado. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

- ¿Qué pasa ya? Entra.

- Shhh, parece que está hablando con alguien – aguzó más el oído - ¿El profesor Rivaille?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio contemplando con expectación lo que ocurría allí dentro. La puerta no era precisamente gruesa, con lo que todos los sonidos eran perfectamente audibles desde fuera. Nadie se atrevería a espiar al vicedecano en su despacho. Pero la curiosidad les hervía a las dos chicas.

- Comprendo. Quizás sería mejor si destinase esa plaza a otra persona. No debes relacionarte tanto con una alumna.

- No, me he comprometido a ello. Solo he dicho que...No se si podré aguantar, Erwin.

- Piénsalo de esta forma – se oyeron los pasos del hombre más grande paseando por la habitación – Tu trabajo es el de un mero consejero. Eso es lo primordial ahora mismo, no debes distraerla.

- Ella se distrae sola. No creo que yo suponga nada que pueda forzarla a abandonar su investigación.

- Tampoco considero correcto que vayas a su casa. En ese tipo de lugares hay demasiada intimidad – Petra comenzó a sonrojarse, a la única casa de una alumna que iba era la suya – Podrías perder los estribos. ¿Cuántas veces os habéis visto ya?

- Creo qu veces – más sonrojo por parte de la chica de cabellos anaranjados. Había tenido el placer de asistir a esas tutorías con su amiga para poder pasar tiempo con él. No pensaba en serio que pudiese llegar a fijarse en ella.

- ¿Cuántas de esas veces has estado a solas con ella?

- Solo una. El resto de veces también estaba la otra. Aunque la primera, …. Debo reconocerte la verdad, Erwin – sintieron el sonido de sus labios al sorber el té – Estuve a punto de besarla.

Hanji corrió a tapar la boca de Petra antes de que chillara de la impresión. Recordaba ese momento y había decidido no darle importancia. Y ahora lo estaba exponiendo públicamente a su jefe.

- H-hanji...- susurró Petra – el profesor Rivaille quería besarme. Seguro que fue cuando le serví el té. Justo antes de que salieras...

- C-claro – intentó disimular.

Más ruido en el interior. Al parecer una taza había caído al suelo rompiéndose. Algunos gritos de reproche y enfado.

- Esto puede costarte tu despido – su tono de voz volvió a calmarse.

- No es mi alumna.

- Eso da igual. Al relacionarte con ella en este ámbito es como si lo fuera. Es arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado.

- Aún no he hecho nada. No te exaltes tanto. Solo he decidido comentarte el tema.

- Pero lo harás...

-...

Resopló con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hanji y Petra se apartaron corriendo y se escondieron en la escalera. Justo para presenciar las últimas palabras de la conversación.

- Dime la verdad, ¿crees que es solo mera atracción física o puede ser que se convierta en algo más profundo?

- No me interesa hablar de ese tema, Erwin.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, responde.

- No quiero responder.

- Entonces te lo ordeno como tu jefe, responde.

- Me conoces desde que salí del instituto, Erwin. Sabes mejor que nadie como pienso y cual es mi manera de actuar. Deduce tu mismo la respuesta.

.

.

.

Exaltada, gritando y pataleando. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. El solo hecho de pensar que podía albergar posibilidades con ese hombre en concreto la había alegrado durante el resto del día. Repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras de la conversación. Incluso había comenzado a pensar que tipo de ropa debería ponerse para la próxima visita.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- ¿Qué? - estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para escuchar sus desvaríos.

- ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? Presta atención, quiero un vestido nuevo. Y zapatos. Y me gustaría ir a la peluquería y-

- E-espera, Petra. No exageres. Él se dará cuenta si te arreglas tanto cada vez que venga. Lo espantarás. Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Kabei la última vez – su amiga bajó su cabeza con remordimientos al recordar ese nombre. Una mala relación que se había convertido en un tabú – Perdona, no debí mencionarlo...

- No te preocupes. Q-quizás tengas razón. Aunque no he podido evitar sentirme feliz al saber que el profesor ha comenzado a sentirse interesado por mí – llevó sus manos a su corazón en un gesto dulce y esperanzado.

- Puede que hablase de otra persona – dijo sin querer en voz alta. Petra puso cara de pánico al escucharle - ¡No, no quería decir eso! Tan solo que...

- Es cierto. Puede que trabaje a nivel personal con otras alumnas. Siempre ha sido muy popular. Desde que entró. Posiblemente pueda haber otras chicas que le hayan interesado. Me hice ilusiones demasiado rápido...

Retomó su habitual gesto triste y desesperado. No podía darle ánimos. Aunque esa observación le quitaba un peso de encima. Se consideraba algo desastrosa en el tema sentimental, y al escucharle por un momento pensó que se refería a ella.

"Sí, seguramente se referiría a otra chica" pensó Hanji.

- De todas maneras, ya que estás aquí, deberías reunirte con él para concretar la próxima reunión.

- Ya la confirmamos. Vendrá esta tarde – no sabía porqué, pero no le apetecía verle tras descubrir aquella nueva información.

- P-pero, si lo confirmases podría tener más tiempo para organizar la casa. Limpiar, preparar algo para comer... Arreglarme...

- De acuerdo... iré.

Muy a su pesar se dirigió hacia aquel cuarto escondido en una esquina oscura. Sobre la puerta rezaba un pequeño letrero con su nombre. No necesito tan siquiera comprobar que era el suyo. La placa brillaba desde lejos. Sin duda, aquel era su despacho.

El pomo prácticamente resbalaba de la limpieza a la que era sometido seguramente a diario. No comprendía como aquel personaje tan extraño y tan maniático del orden y la limpieza era capar de entrar a su habitación. Si, estaba limpia gracias al cuidado de Petra, pero el orden era algo que brillaba por su ausencia.

Sin tocar ni nada, entró directamente a la habitación.

- Rivaille, necesito que confirmes la hora a la que – se quedó callada mientras contemplaba estupefacta la escena.

Su espalda desnuda frente a ella mientras recogía una camisa limpia que había sobre el escritorio. Encontrarle de esa manera podría malinterpretarse de múltiples maneras distintas. La única en la cual la interpretó ella es que se estaba vistiendo tras algún encuentro fortutito con la chica de la que hablaba antes con el profesor Smith.

- Perdona – se giró dispuesta a salir por la puerta ipso facto – Siento haberte interrumpido.

Antes de que saliera huyendo le agarró del brazo sin dejarla salir.

- ¿Interrumpir el qué?

- No necesito explicaciones – Rivaille cerró la puerta y tiró de ella hacia adentro – No, por favor. No me hagas entrar. No se quién es ella, te juro que no la he visto. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es asunto mío. Te prometo que no lo diré, pero déjame ir.

- Hanji, tranquilízate. No hay nadie más aquí. ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Se puede saber que has pensado de mí? - la vista de ella se dirigió hacia la camisa que aún continuaba encima del mueble – Eso...Esta asquerosa universidad tiene suciedad por todas partes. Me da asco llevar la misma ropa durante el día. Así que suelo cambiarme.

- ¿¡Cómo!? - comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo - ¿Te cambias de ropa para no estar sucio? ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes con eso?

- …... - le soltó el agarre y comenzó a vestirse - ¿Para qué has venido?

- Ah, si. Petra quería saber a que hora vendrías, para preparar la casa.

- Bueno... pues, ahora – terminó de abotonarse la camisa tranquilamente.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora. Así aprovecharemos bien la tarde.

- Pero son las una de la tarde. Íbamos a preparar el almuerzo y a comer. Tengo hambre, no pienso trabajar con el estómago vacío.

- De acuerdo. Iré con vosotras.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Con ese morro te invitas a comer? - preguntó indignada sin parar de reír.

- Si no tenéis comida suficiente podemos ir a comprar – la empujó hacia fuera mientras cerraba tras de sí – Acompáñame al supermercado.

- ¿C-cómo? - sin duda Petra se sorprendería cuando apareciera en casa cargando con bolsas con comida – Esto va a ser extraño...

.

.

.

Aquel grupo de profesores estaba algo sorprendidos por su actitud. Escribía sin parar y sin detenerse a pensar. Parecía sabérselo a conciencia. Comenzaban a sentirse culpables por haberlo llevado hasta aquella situación. Sentando sobre una silla y escribiendo en una mesa.

Incluso a pesar del murmullo y la expectación que había causado su actitud ante los profesores, no cesaba en su concentración en el examen. Se sentían perplejos, nunca habían visto esa faceta de él. Era increíble llegar a pensar que pudiese ser tan obstinado.

- Me parece correcto que lo aísle en el aula para que no tenga posiblidad de copiar, pero su vestimenta... Me parece algo excesivo – comentó en voz baja una profesora próxima a la entrada.

- Él lo ha querido así. Quiere demostrar que no es así – comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal por aquella acusación.

Su orgullo había quedado tan dolido que incluso se había desnudado hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Pensaba demostrarles que no había copiado y nunca más volverían a desconfiar de él. Conocía perfectamente la respuesta a todas las preguntas. E, incluso, al haberlo repetido podía corregir aquellas en las cuales falló la primera vez. Se sentía realmente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Cuando lo terminó, lo entregó con rudeza, recogió su ropa y salió de allí. Sin esperar más, el profesor asignado a corregir su examen procedió a mirarlo con detenimiento.

- No hay...errores...Ni uno solo...increíble... - el resto de docentes se agruparon alrededor para contemplar aquel extraño milagro.

Sin escuchar esas palabras, Auruo salía del edificio con una nueva meta en su vida y comenzaba a ver que era plausible. Decidió que cuando supiese la nota, iría a verla. Deseaba contarle como todos sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar fruto. Rebuscó en su bolsillo aquella nota que procuraba llevar siempre consigo. Su preciosa caligrafía con la que había escrito su dirección y su número de teléfono.

La primera vez que se vieron fue un desastre llegando a desmayarse y a ser confundido por ella con algún maníaco sexual obsesionado por las ancianas. El resto de prácticas a las que había podido asistir se habían vuelto algo confusas. El doctor decidió que no entrase en la sala y tomase notas desde fuera. Frustrante. No podría mostrar su valía tan fácilmente.

Pero ahora gozaba de una nueva oportunidad, contarle su éxito en aquel examen. Quizás era un mero pretexto para verla, pero para él era suficiente. Esta vez sin problemas, sin vestirse de manera demasiado formal.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante lo que diría cuando la viera. Aunque faltasen un par de días para ello.

- Espero que el profesor me entregue el examen corregido pronto... – murmuró en voz baja mientras sus pies se deslizaban con alegría.

.

.

.

Tan solo había observado desde lejos mientras su compañera y su tutor cocinaban casi sin inmutarse, como si lo hubiesen hecho durante siglos. Ella solía escabullirse cuando le tocaba hacer la comida, por lo que no era algo que supiese hacer demasiado bien.

Por lo general era la otra chica que vivía allí quien se encargaba de alimentarlas a ambas. Y debía reconocer que tenía mucha maña para la cocina. Pero, no llegó a pensar que aquel extraño hombre supiese hacer algo más que gritar y enfadarse.

Bueno, realmente no es que hubiese condimentado la comida ni zazonado nada. Tan solo se había limitado a lavar las verduras con auténtico esmero y a cortar todo con una agilidad impresionante. Como si de un matrimonio se tratase ambos estaba compenetrados a la perfección en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Hacía tan solo media hora que había aparecido por la puerta llevando consigo lo que destinarían como la comida de aquel día, a cuenta de Rivaille. El cual insistió en pagar, bajo la excusa de que no se fiaba de la higiene que pudiese haber en alimentos escogidos por ella. Al principio pensó que era un acto de mera caballerosidad, pero, como siempre, se había encargado de soltar alguna bordería para desechar cualquier atajo de amabilidad que pudiese haber.

Petra aún estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa. Una mesa de cuatro lados. Cuatro sillas. Tres personas. Tras colocar la comida. Hanji fue la primera en sentarse, en su sitio habitual. El más cercano a su cuarto. Petra se sentó al lado y miró dubitativa esperando que él se sentase a su lado.

Pero, sorprendentemente se sentó junto a la otra chica, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle. El menú de ese día consistía en mero al horno con patatas hervidas y sazonadas con romero, clavo y albahaca. El pescado iba acompañado de un salteado de verduras, cebolla, ajos y un poco de limón y aceite.

Era mejor no cocinarlo con demasiadas especias, podía perder el sabor.

- Está delicioso, ¿verdad? - comenzó a hablar la chica de menor tamaño para romper el hielo.

- Claro, como siempre Petra. Tu futuro marido será un hombre feliz – rió ante la reacción avergonzada de su compañera.

Como si no le agradase el sabor del pescado o le resultase demasiado soso, el hombre hizo algo extraño. Cogió un poco de tomillo y orégano y lo troceó encima de su plato.

- ¡Oye, Petra se ha hartado de condimentar la comida para que la destroces así! - intentó defender a su compañera.

- N-no, importa Hanji, quizás está demasiado soso. No se preocupe profesor puede echarle lo que quiera...

- No, me niego, la comida de Petra es la mejor. No le eches nada encima, no vas a conseguir mejorar el sabor de sus platos. Es una falta de respeto que eches nada en tu plato fuera de lo que ella haya echado.

- Eres una imbécil – comentó – el orégano es un antioxidante natural. Te vendría bien para que no e te seque el cerebro mientras escribes tu tesis. No he dicho que Ral no cocine bien, tan solo lo he aderezado como a mí me gusta.

- A mi me parece una guarrada destrozar su comida así. Dudo que esté bueno.

- H-hanji, de veras, no me importa que...

- ¿Dudas de mi gusto culinario? Seguramente sea mejor que el tuyo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Venga, demuéstralo. A ver que tan bien eres capaz de condimentar.

-P-por favor dejadlo. No importa, que cada cual lo coma como quiera – realmente intentaba frenar aquella extraña discusión sin sentido.

Sin que Petra pudiese evitarlo, Hanji agarró la mano de Rivaille la cual cogía el cubierto con comida y la dirigió a su boca. Esperaba algún tipo de enfado o que le gritase al comer de su propio tenedor. O quizás que lo limpiase con sumo asco. Pero no, permaneció tranquilo observando la reacción de ella al sabor.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó completamente tranquilo, sin hacer ningún ademán violento.

- Vale, lo reconozco... Está bueno – admitió.

- Vaya, no suelo echarle eso al pescado... A mí también me gustaría probarlo profesor... - él la miró detenidamente y le acercó las especias sin mayor dilación. Fue un pequeño detalle pero le dolió que Hanji pudiese tener más confianza con él que ella – G-gracias... Supongo...- ni tan siquiera la oía, continuaban batallando.

- Ahora te demostraré yo mi gran paladar para la verdura – se levantó de la mesa y volvió portando una vieja botella de vino – Me encanta rehogarla mientras aún está caliente – depositó unas cuantas gotas sobre la misma y la removió. Pinchó el tenedor sobre ella y lo acercó a su comensal – Venga, prueba.

Se sentía como si sobrase en aquella estúpida discusión acerca de quien cocinaba o condimentaba mejor. Cuando Hanji le acercó la comida pensó que eso si que no lo toleraría. Seguramente estaba aguantando las ganas de limpiar su propio cubierto tras permitir que ella comiese de él. Pero ese otro estaba cubierto de la saliva de su compañera. Eso si que no lo toleraría.

Y una vez más, se equivocaba. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos cuando el hombre se acercó y lo probó dando su visto bueno y añadiendo sal. Perfecto, se sentía que sobraba allí. En apenas unas semanas, ella había conseguido el acercamiento que Petra no había conseguido en años siendo su profesor.

No sabía si pensar que era envidia por su carácter tan abierto o quizás reproche. Pero al darse cuenta de su triste mirada dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa y se apartó un poco de él. Por unos instantes se había olvidado que había una tercera persona en aquella mesa.

- B-bueno, aún así prefiero lo que cocina Petra. Ayer hizo pastel de queso, aún queda en la nevera. Deberías probarlo – intentó desviar la conversación hacia ella para que pudiese participar.

- Vaya... lo haré – el timbre sonó interrumpiéndoles – No os levantéis. Yo abriré.

Uno a uno deshizo los cerrojos que permanecían cerrando la puerta. Dos mujeres solas necesitaban ese tipo de protección. Al dirigir su mirada al rellano vio a un chico algo impaciente que no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó fríamente.

- Ah, yo... yo... - ¿quién era ese tipo? - Perdón. Debo haberme equivocado.

- Pues no molestes más, estamos comiendo – cerró la puerta de golpe sin dejarle hablar.

Colocó de nuevo los cerrojos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de vuelta a la mesa. Otra vez sonó el timbre.

- Joder... - se dirigió enfurecido y abrió de nuevo encontrándose al mismo chaval - ¡Acabo de decirte que molestas!¡Si te has perdido no es mi problema!

- Lo, lo siento... Es solo que estoy buscando a una persona. Me indicó esta dirección y quizás se haya equivocado de número. Perdone, pero ¿conoce a Pe-

- ¡Que te larges, mocoso!

Una chica algo más alta que aquel hombre amenazador apareció por detrás y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

- No seas grosero. Míralo, solo es un crío, se nota a leguas – sonrió mientras intentaba apartar del resquicio de la puerta al hombre que seguía mirándolo con pasividad – Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Y-yo, soy el ayudante de la tesis de la señorita Ral. Quizás sea inapropiado venir a visitarla, pero quería comentarle que hoy – sin más preámbulos Hanji abrió la puerta e invitó al chico a entrar.

- ¿Ral? Ahh, debes hablar de Petra, pasa, pasa.

- ¿Las conoce? ¿Eres su vecina?

- No, no, es mi compañera – el pequeño hombre cerró la puerta y avanzó detrás de ellos sin evitar poder quitar su mirada de la mano que la chica colocaba sobre el hombro del chico – Está adentro. Disculpa, estábamos comiendo. Ese prototipo de neanderthal quiso abrir la puerta. Es un cretino, no te sulfures – un gruñido desde atrás que le envió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

- Quizás deba irme y no molestar...

Al atravesar el marco de la puerta, la vio. Su ángel secándose la boca con una servilleta blanca. La chica se giro ante su inesperado visitante y sonrió complacida. Separó la silla que había a su lado y le invitó a sentarse.

- Quédate a comer, por favor – le faltó poco para desmayarse ante semejante proposición – Él es Auruo Bossard, me está ayudando en mi tesis doctoral. Será un futuro alumno de nuestra universidad.

Quedaba justo al lado de aquel pequeño hombre de mirada turbia que no parecía quitarle ojo. Temblaba un poco al imaginar quién sería y que hacía allí.

- Déjame que te presente. Ella es Hanji, terminó Biología el año pasado, es mi compañera de piso. Él es Rivaille, profesor de Anatomía en la universidad...

- ¿T-tú novio? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- No – contestó rápidamente él, eso le supuso algo de alivio.

- N-n-n-no. El profesor Rivaille solo vino a comer para poder continuar con el proyecto que está dirigiendo esta tarde. N-no es mí... - de pronto se dio cuenta de lo exagerada que había parecido su reacción

- Entonces... ¿es el novio de ella? - señaló a Hanji la cual levantó la vista asombrada. Necesitaba constatar que aquel hombre no era un peligro para su pequeño ángel.

- ¿Qué? - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la perjudicada – Jajajaja. No, él dirige mi proyecto. Es como una piedra en el zapato, no eres capaz de quitártelo nunca de encima.

Quizás fue solo una extraña pesquisa suya. Pero al contrario que con Petra, ese chico de mirada penetrante no había intentado tan siquiera negar que hubiese algo entre la otra chica y él.

- Mira, Auruo. Estamos probando distintos tipos de salsas en la comida. Prueba la que he hecho yo para la verdura – intentó retomar el tema perdido alcanzándole su propio tenedor.

- V-vale... - le parecía algo descortés negarle eso a una mujer que acababa de conocer. Mientras la comida bajaba por su garganta volvió a sentir aquella mirada sobre su nuca. Tragó con fuerza casi sin saborearlo – Muy rico...

- Prueba lo mío – sin delicadeza alguna, Rivaille le abrió la boca con brusquedad y le metió un trozo de pescado directamente en la tráquea. Sentía los dedos en su mandíbula apretándole en algún tipo de advertencia.

- Muy bueno también – recogió valor y prosiguió - M-me gustaría probar lo que ha hecho Petra.

- Bueno... si quieres – a imitación de su amiga minutos antes acercó la comida a la boca de aquella nueva amistad que hizo hace poco.

- Delicioso – comentó mientras masticaba – Eres una gran cocinera.

- Vaya, gracias. También he hecho un pastel. Es una vieja receta que solía hacer mi madre. Quizás está demasiado dulce para tu gusto. Ah, y tengo un nuevo té como el que tomamos aquella vez. Creo que te gustará.

- Como sea, seguro que tiene un sabor sin igual – intentó hacerse el interesante al hablar.

Tras terminar de comer, ayudó a la chica a recoger la mesa alejándose cada vez más de aquella siniestra figura que le seguía con la mirada.

Solo se oían sus voces alegres llegando desde la cocina y comentando algo acerca de un examen que el había hecho y había conseguido la máxima nota. Petra murmuró un "enhorabuena" y el chico parecía más animado que antes.

Hanji se echó hacia atrás en su silla esperando el postre con ansias. Necesitaba azúcar para poner a trabajar su mente durante toda la tarde.

- Al menos me dejarás reposar la comida, ¿verdad?

- …... - parecía más atento al chico que acababa de llegar y aún se oía hablando desde el fondo del pasillo.

- No me ignores, te estoy hablando.

- ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Le conocías de antes?

- La verdad es que no. Aunque Petra me había hablado antes de él. Parece un buen chico. No creo que sea peligroso.

- …...

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Parece que tenga interés en tu amiga.

- ¿Tú crees? Quiero decir, parece agradable y simpático con ella. Pero no creo que tenga pensamientos lascivos con ella ni intente nada. Incluso, si intenta forzarla a hacer algo estaré yo aquí para defenderla.

- No es ese tipo de atracción. Eres demasiado despistada. Dudo que te hayas dado cuenta. Pero parece que intenta reclamar su atención, es algo muy común – cruzó sus manos en la cara – Es lo que hacen todas las personas cuando alguien les gusta.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero aún así no lo considero plausible. Según yo se, apenas la conoce.

- Hay personas que pueden enamorarse de alguien tras un breve período de tiempo.

- Hablando de esa manera parece como si intentases decir que tú eres el único humano incapaz de caer así por alguien.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de las pisadas que volvían al comedor.

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire para no ser contestada. Prefirió no darle importancia. Debía concentrarse en su misión. Dejarle libre el paso a su amiga para que pudiese acercarse a él. Aquellos extraños pinchazos que sentía en el pecho se irían con el tiempo.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y 3º capítulo, donde la confusión entre los 4 protagonistas es cada vez mayor. Aunque ya se han conocido. Me he reído un montón escribiéndolo. Espero que vosotros también al leerlo. **

**Espero que os vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Transfusion sanguínea

**Hoy me salto la broma inicial y pido antorchas, horcas y sogas para mi profesora de patronaje por bajarme la nota porque sí (*llorando internamente*, mi mediaaaaaaaaa). Sí, se ha portado como una vil sabandija. Creo que será la próxima en morir en Marioneta ù_ú.**

**Ah, shit, que este es el otro, ajajaja, disculpad. Pues eso, que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: Hajime es un mal marido que tiene una actitud imposible y no me da nada de nada, ni tan siquiera placer. Mucho menos los derechos de la serie, los guarda recelosos en un cajón junto a sus revistas de tortura como si fuese Golum del Señor de Los Anillos. No pienso discutir con él por ellos. Demasiado tedioso.**

**Ships I like: Aquí solo veréis a Hanji, Auruo, Petra y Rivaille, echadle imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al crujir sus nudillos sentía que sus nervios desaparecían. Agarró el paquete de guantes desechables y se colocó un par. A petición de ella, el doctor Hawk había hecho traer unos de la talla más pequeña, pues, la última vez le quedaban demasiado holgueros y resultaba molesto.

Esos le quedaban perfectos. Respiró hondo y cogió su habitual bata de laboratorio para pasar consulta. En una habitación contigua su nuevo amigo parecía estar dibujando algo que había encontrado en un libro. Asomó un poco su cabeza con curiosidad y vio que se trataba de una ilustración hablando de la lactancia materna. Sus ojos ámbar viraron hasta el papel y observó con detenimiento los finos trazos de lápiz.

El dibujo era sencillamente idéntico y transmitía un cariño excesivo. Cada día aquel joven chico le sorprendía más.

- No sabía que supieses dibujar – habló en su espalda haciendo que se sobresaltase por el susto.

- N-no, yo bueno... - intentó esconder el block en su pecho – Esto no es nada bueno.

- Hummm, no lo creo. ¡Ah!, ¿qué es eso? – señaló hacia la ventana, y aprovechó el momento de confusión para arrebatarle la libreta de esbozos.

- P-por favor, ¡devuélvemela!

Auruo corría detrás suya para que se la devolviese, mientras ella iba hojeando una por una todas las páginas. Un colibrí tomando el néctar de una flor. Una cascada con un pequeño cervatillo bebiendo de ella. Niños jugando con una pelota.

Entonces se detuvo con uno en concreto. Lo siguió con los dedos por cada una de las líneas trazadas. Parecía embelesada. Alzó la mano y comenzó a tocarse la cara para encontrar las similitudes con lo que veía. A su espalda, el chico tragó saliva con fuerza. Sabía qué era lo que había encontrado.

- Es un mal boceto...

- ¿S-soy yo? - bajos sus ojos veía a una chica sonriente que no era capaz de reconocer, ¿así la veía él?

- E-es un garabato mal hecho... Lo hice hace tiempo...Perdón por haberlo hecho sin tu permiso.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Es muy bonito. Nunca me había visto a mí misma de esa manera – la sonrisa que le dirigió mandó una flecha punzante directa a su corazón. Si no fuese matemáticamente imposible, habría muerto de felicidad en aquel instante.

- G-gracias.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Solo fue un segundo. Un pequeño instante. Petra levantó la hoja para arrancarla y llevársela consigo. En cuanto vio lo que había debajo corrió a quitárselo con ferocidad de las manos. Bajo aquel primer esbozo, había cientos de dibujos más de su cara... Si llegase a ver eso, quizás le odiaría por siempre. No podía permitírselo.

Realmente, solo fue un segundo lo que tardó en reaccionar, ni siquiera pudo ver nada del resto de la libreta, que ahora se encontraba nuevamente entre los brazos del chico. Al tirar fuertemente el dibujo que mostraba a Petra sonriendo se había rajado por la mitad.

Ella le miró con confusión mientras sostenía el otro trozo en sus manos. Su sonrisa, quebrada. Quizás se había excedido con aquel abuso de confianza. Al fin y al cabo, apenas hacía poco más de dos meses que le conocía. No podía seguir comportándose de esa manera.

- L-l-l-lo siento. Te haré otro, te lo prometo. Es solo que... - no podía confesárselo. No podía decirle que se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y aquel libro de esbozos estaba lleno de muestras de ese afecto.

- No te preocupes – le entregó el resto del dibujo que aún sostenía – No debí curiosear en tus cosas. Es privado. Lo siento.

Se apartó algo dubitativa. Su reacción la había asustado. Sabía que no debía haber sido así de exagerado. Solo eran dibujos, ella no tenía porqué deducir todo lo que llevaban impreso. La había fastidiado. Quizás esa era una oportunidad única de acercarse a ella.

Nunca más la tendría. Intentó acercarse para disculparse por el fuerte golpe, pero una llamada desde el otro lado les interrumpió.

- Ral, vamos, ha llegado la paciente, ¿estás lista?

- S-sí.

- Por favor, recógete las mangas, no puedes presentarte así, ¿no tienes una de tu talla? – el uniforme de la chica, aquella bata blanca era excesivamente grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

- No había nada más pequeño en la tienda cuando fui a comprar. La talla más pequeña era esta...

- Da igual, no importa, si ves que te molesta te daré un uniforme de enfermera - justo antes de entrar en la sala, observó al chico que permanecía en pie con una expresión aterrorizado – Lo siento chico, pero esta señora prefiere no tener becarios observándola. Puedes irte si quieres.

- Perdona por haberte hecho venir...

Exiliado. Así se sentía. Tan solo la acompañaba por el mero placer de pasar tiempo con ella. No es que le alegrase pasar el tiempo en la sala de al lado debido a las mujeres que se negaban a que él estuviera presente.

En tan solo unos meses había visto más infecciones de mujeres ancianas de las que rogaba ver en el resto de su vida. La chicas jóvenes eran varias de las pacientes que se negaban a que él estuviese presente.

No era la primera vez que no podía asistir a ninguna consulta y tenía que esperar las dos horas que duraban las prácticas de ella. Pero el solo hecho de poder caminar a su lado mientras la acompañaba a casa era suficiente. Le hablaba de lo que había aprendido ese día con entusiasmo, y esa sonrisa debida al placer del trabajo bien hecho era más que suficiente para él.

Pero ese día había sido distinto. Al haberse propasado con ella de aquella manera la había incomodado. Seguramente, incluso estaría asustada aún.

Sus pies le arrastraron inconscientemente hasta el sitio que solía ir cuando salían de allí cada semana. La casa de Petra.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se giró para largarse, encontrándose con la compañera de piso de ella. Aquella mujer extrañamente alegre que solía comportarse de una manera bastante excéntrica.

- ¡Hola, Auruo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te tocaba hoy revisión con Petra?

- Ah, bueno... Creo que molestaba, así que me mandaron a casa... Por inercia vine aquí y...Y-ya me iba – la chica le rodeó con el brazo y le obligó a entrar.

- Aún me queda un rato para que venga el imbécil de mi tutor. Podrías hacerme compañía mientras tanto. Mira – señaló la bolsa abultada que llevaba en la mano – He comprado gominolas.

- ¿Gominolas? - ¿Cuántos años tenía aquella mujer para comprar semejante cargamento de azúcar?

.

.

.

Como era habitual el ascensor emitió el tercer pitido y las puertas corredizas se abrieron hacia los lados. Repasó mentalmente lo que debían hacer ese día. Al menos tenía que conseguir que la taxonomía estuviese acabada y revisada.

Por otra parte, era crucial que hubiese terminado de recolectar la bibliografía relativa al hábitat y los cambios climáticos de la zona. El cuadro DAFO y el de estadísticas debían estar iniciados y a ser posible bastante avanzados. Conociéndola, ninguno de ellos estaría avanzado.

En ocasiones, motivarla le parecía similar al trabajo que realizaban los entrenadores de delfines. Cada vez que el animal conseguía traspasar una altura especificada en un aro, se le recompensaba con un pez. Desgraciadamente, con ella no podía utilizar pescado crudo.

Incluso prefería no intentarlo, porque posiblemente fuese capaz de comérselo. En su lugar había desarrollado otro tipo de estrategias, como buscar noticias de cosas absurdas por internet, lo que le llamaba gratamente la atención. O pedir permiso en las reservas de animales para que ella pudiese ir a observarlos de cerca.

Pero ese día, el premio iba a ser distinto. Después de varias semanas de insistencia, había conseguido un trozo de la mejor tarta de tiramisú y crocanti de toda la ciudad. Era una pastelería bastante cara y conocía el gusto de Hanji por las cosas dulces. Siempre que su compañera les traía té durante la tarde ella solía arrojar la mitad del azucarero en la taza.

Era un detalle que no le había pasado desapercibido. Así que si le ofrecía aquel trozo de pastel, quizás consiguiese que trabajase excesivamente duro aquella tarde. No sabía cuán equivocados estaban sus pensamientos. Aquella tarde sería productiva, sí. Pero en otro ámbito completamente distinto.

A través de la puerta ya podía oír su estridente voz hablando con alguien y riéndose. Como siempre. Seguramente su vieja alumna asistiría también a aquella tutoría. Alzó la mano y tocó el timbre con delicadeza.

Varios minutos pasaron y nadie abría la puerta. Volvió a tocar y se forzó a relajarse. Nada ocurría. Seguía oyendo sus risas sin parar. Respiró hondo y volvió a tocar. Nada.

Sus puños temblaban con furia y la paciencia se le agotaba. Aporreó la puerta con fuerza y tocó varias veces seguidas el timbre.

- ¡Abre de una vez, pedazo de sorda!¡Te estoy escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta!¡No me ignores!¡No te vas a librar hoy!

Varias puertas a su alrededor se abrieron debido al alboroto. Todas, menos la que él quería. La gente murmuraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Esas no son las chicas que viven solas? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Un acosador?

- Deberíamos llamar a la policía...

- Cariño, mete a los niños en casa... Ese hombre parece peligroso.

Perfecto, debido al despiste de aquella chica le habían convertido en un maníaco homicida o algo peor. Comenzó a sentir los cerrojos de la puerta abriéndose por fin y apareció ella con una sonrisa de disculpa por la demora.

- Zoe, ¿quieres que llamemos a la policía? - una vecina se acercó a ella portando una escoba como arma. Rivaille dudaba que pudiese reducirlo con aquello.

- ¿Cómo?¿A la policía? ¿Para qué?

- Este hombre estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta – intervino otra ocultando a sus hijos detrás suya – Ha asustado a mis niños. ¿No es peligroso? ¿Seguro que no quieres que pidamos ayuda?

- ¿Rivaille? No, que va, es inofensivo. Pero es un poco brusco a veces – Se rascó la cabeza con disimulo viendo hasta que extremo había llegado aquella situación por no estar atenta al timbre.

- Rivaille... - una mujer regordeta se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. Iba vestido con un suéter gris y unos pantalones negros de pinzas. Al verlo al lado de ella le pareció que no combinaba mal con la chica - ¿Tu novio Hanji?

- ¿Mi qué?

- Sí – respondió él en su lugar – Hanji olvidó darme las llaves y me mandó a la compra. Si no entraba deprisa se me descongelarían los alimentos perecederos. Es tan despistada que tuve que gritar para que me oyese.

- Ah, sí... - se giró hacia él confundida por aquella extraña excusa inventada. Pero era mejor restarle importancia a todo, antes de que armasen algún tipo de disputa más – Era eso, estaba en mi cuarto y no le oía. Disculpad. Vamos, entra – hizo un ademán para que entrase.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y enseguida pudo oír el murmullo de las mujeres reunidas en el rellano hablando de sus nuevos descubrimientos y enlazando descabelladas teorías. Pudo oír levemente que una pensaba que estaba embarazada, otra tenía la teoría de que iba a casarse pronto y la tercera creía que tenían un hijo secreto que habían dado en adopción. Ridículo.

- ¿¡Se puede saber porque les has dicho eso!? - le estampó contra la pared sin atender a los paquetes que llevaba en la mano. Uno de ellos, una pequeña caja de cartón ricamente adornada quedó aplastada - ¡No tienes idea de lo cotillas que son esas mujeres, no me van a dejar en paz!

- ¿¡Acaso crees que se tragarán que un profesor viene a seguirte un proyecto a tu propia casa y encima te permite que le llames por su nombre!?¡Tengo que venir aquí porque si no te pasarás el día durmiendo y no avanzarás en el proyecto!

- ¡Pero no era necesario que les dijeses que eras mi novio!¡Haber dicho que eras un amigo, mi hermano, mi padre, otra cosa!

- …... - quizás se había pasado al responder tan rápidamente a todas aquellas desconocidas - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esas mujeres crean que tienes pareja? - insinuó - ¿Acaso quieres que alguien en concreto sepa que estás soltera?

- …..Yo no he dicho eso... - no lo había visto desde ese punto de visto. Realmente, ¿le importaba algo su opinión? - De acuerdo, es una estupidez, dejemos el tema...

- Como quieras, pero si cuando tengas pareja le escondes de esta manera. Me apiadaré del pobre mortal que se enamore de tí. ¿Así tratabas a todos los tíos con los que te acostabas?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Le esquivó la mirada sin responderle claramente.

- Todas sois iguales. Haz lo que te de la gana – se ladeó sobre sus talones para salir del piso cuando sintió la mano de ella, sujetándole el brazo.

- No, espera – el se giró con su habitual porte arrogante esperando su confesión – Nunca he tenido... novio. Esas cosas nunca me han preocupado. Así que no se que hacer en ese tipo de situación. Realmente no me importa lo que piensen esas viejas entrometidas de mí. Pero, si comienzan a rumorear... Me daría coraje que... Si alguna vez me intereso en alguien, piense que soy una vulgar prostituta que se va con cualquiera.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi no me das esa impresión. Tan solo pienso que eres demasiado perezosa y pierdes el tiempo inútilmente

- Vaya, es el primer halago que obtengo de aquí y lo destrozas cinco segundos más tarde – sonrió y se percató de aquel pequeño paquete aplastado - ¿Qué es eso?

- Un pastel que traía para que te enfrascases de lleno en tu trabajo. Pero lo has destrozado. Y era caro. Espero que me lo pagues. Me ha costado conseguirlo.

- Venga, no seas así. Ha sido sin querer. Seguro que aún está bueno. Podemos cortarlo y comerlo – le abrazó por el cuello aproximándole a ella – Muchas gracias.

Tan solo fue un mero beso en la mejilla, pero arrojó los bártulos al suelo y la rodeó por la cintura. Al cuerno el autocontrol. Al principio pareció sorprendida, pero no tardó en estar receptiva. Empezó a acariciar su pelo por instinto y a agacharse en dirección hacia él.

El cerebro mandaba una onda a las articulaciones que se descomponía en pequeños estímulos. Tan solo era una mera segregación de líquidos y feromonas las que le causaban esa sensación. Eso es lo que se obligaba a pensar mientras notaba su aliento atacando a su boca.

Solo era... un mero juego de su mente. Tan solo... una sensación eléctrica que desaparecería si esperaba lo suficiente. Pero no lo hacía. Tenía que eliminarla lo antes posible. Antes de que perdiese el control absoluto de su cuerpo.

- Hanji, ¿estás bien? he oído gritos y – frente a sí se encontraba aquel siniestro profesor rodeando por la cintura a la chica.

- ¡A-Auruo! ¿Qué pasa? - se separó con brusquedad dejando al pequeño hombre gruñendo de enfado – Pensaba que te habías quedado en mi cuarto...

- E-escuché ruido cuando saliste y al no volver me preocupé – comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras esquivaba la violenta mirada del profesor.

- ¿¡Estabas a solas con él!? - gritó.

- ¿Y a tí que te importa? Es un buen chico, estábamos jugando a videojuegos en mi cuarto. Tengo derecho a invitar a mi casa a quién me de la gana.

- Esto..., si interrumpo puedo irm- intentaba en vano detener aquella pelea.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que puede ser peligroso estar a solas con un hombre, pedazo de estúpida?

- ¡Tú si que eres peligroso! ¡Te pones a golpear las puertas ajenas sin dilación y no tienes paciencia!

- En serio, voy a coger mis cosas y me iré...

- ¡Cállate, Auruo! - dijeron al unísono.

Creía haber llegado a contar cerca de media hora. Media hora discutiendo acerca de la excesiva confianza que Hanji mostraba hacia él, e incluso acerca de su despreocupación para cosas como abrir la puerta. Procuraba mirar al suelo intentando pensar en otra cosa mientras permanecía sentado en aquella silla entre ambos. Ni tan siquiera le permitieron escapar.

Tras esa tediosa media hora, las discusiones fueron cesando y Rivaille adoptó su habitual fachada inexpresiva mientras abría el maletín que traía consigo. Hanji comenzó a inclinarse en la silla aburrida, quejándose de que tenía hambre. Mientras, Auruo pensaba en alguna manera de disculparse por su comportamiento agresivo de aquella tarde.

- Necesito que me muestres el avance de las muestras de tejido celular que extrajimos el otro día – prosiguió tranquilamente Rivaille mientras anotaba en un pequeño portátil todos los parámetros.

- Los tengo dentro de la nevera de mi cuarto. Pero son bastante delicados. Voy a ponerme la bata antes de cogerlos.

- ¿B-bata? - la imagen de su pequeño ángel con una prenda similar afloró su mente. Demasiado grande para ella - ¡Ya está!¡Lo tengo!

- ¿Qué te pasa ya? - parecía ofendido porque el joven adolescente les interrumpiese en su sesión de trabajo – Cállate, estamos trabajando.

- No seas borde, ¿qué ocurre, Auruo?

- Am, bueno. Nada, solo... tuve una idea. Creo que me iré – buscó sus pertenencias y se puso en pie – Esto... Hanji, ¿sabes dónde hay una tienda de tela aquí cerca?

- ¿Una tienda de tela? ¿Para qué es? Conozco una cerca pero es complicado llegar, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Acompañarle? ¡Tienes que trabajar! - se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Me da igual! Hoy me tomo el día libre. Venga, dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? Me pica la curiosidad.

- Bueno, hoy... me fijé en que a Petra le quedaba grande su bata de trabajo y eso le dificultaba sus labores. Pensé... que podría hacer una... Mi madre me enseñó a coser un poco cuando remendamos la ropa de mis hermanos... - tras pronunciar esas palabras, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó con los brazos.

- ¡Te ayudaré! No se mucho sobre costura, pero lo intentaremos. ¡Le va a encantar! Petra llevaba un tiempo quejándose sobre eso y -

- ¡Espera un momento! Me niego a que me hagas perder el tiempo hoy. Tienes que trabajar en el proyecto – continuaba insistiendo inútilmente.

- Prefiero hacer esto. Puedes irte a casa si quieres, yo me voy con él a comprar.

-...- resopló con resignación. Era inútil discutir con aquella mujer, solo conseguiría gastar saliva sin ningún pretexto – Os acompañaré, tengo el coche en la entrada.

.

.

.

Ya era la cuarta sesión que se perdía. Cada vez costaba más que él quisiese acompañarla a sus consultas. Debido al espectáculo que había generado el primer día que fue con ella, el doctor asistente se había negado en rotundo a permitirle acercarse a las pacientes. Apenas había podido contemplar un par de ecografías.

Por supuesto, ningún examen exhaustivo. Al principio, al chico no le importaba esperarla en la sala de espera, leyendo libros y tomando notas de lo que aprendía. Tras cada práctica, ambos paseaban juntos hasta su apartamento comentando lo que había descubierto o memorizado ese día.

Pero tras la última consulta en la cual presentó aquel aspecto desconocido para ella... No volvió a asistir con ella. Realmente pensaba que aquel abuso de confianza le había enfadado. Porque ni tan siquiera había podido verle. Solo mensajes cortos excusándose con estar muy ocupado. Era ya finales de febrero, sabía que no tendría aún exámenes. No hasta finales de marzo.

Solo eran meras excusas para no verla. Comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal. ¿Tan valiosos eran aquellos dibujos para que él no quisiese volver a quedar con ella? Quizás hubiese alguno comprometido, un familiar, un amigo especial, o puede que aquella chica por la que lloró una vez.

En definitiva, había metido la pata y solo había conseguido alejarle más y más de ella. No sabía porqué, sentía cierta pena al pensar en eso.

Se recogió el pelo con dos horquillas a los lados y salió de su cuarto. En el comedor encontró a su compañera extrañamente activa para ser tan temprano. Sus dedos tecleaban los botones de su teléfono mandando algún mensaje. Quizás para comentarle sus nuevos avances al profesor.

- Hanji, ¿hoy vendrá el profesor?

- Ah, sí, vendrá dentro de un rato. Tenemos una investigación importante entre manos así que se quedará estará hasta tarde. Lo verás cuando vuelvas – le sonrió esperando que esa fuese su duda.

- Últimamente se queda siempre hasta tarde...

- B-bueno, es que está pesado con esto, y no consigo que se largue antes. Por favor, mándame un mensaje cuando salgas.

- Ya llevas dos semanas pidiéndome eso, ¿para qué?

- Jajaja – rió disimuladamente, lo cual generó extrañeza en la pequeña chica – Como Auruo no viene contigo hasta casa estos días, me preocupa que andes sola por la calle. Así podré calcular cuanto tiempo tardas en venir. Si te retrasas más iré a buscarte.

- Eso suena raro – le miró sospechosamente intentando indagar en esa absurda mentira, ¿quizás era para no pillarla mientras hacía algo con el profesor? No, no podía ser eso, Hanji le había jurado lealtad en esa relación – Hanji... ¿sabes algo de Auruo?

- C-creo que tiene exámenes y está ocupado – otra vez esa risa nerviosa.

- A mi me dijo lo mismo pero no le creo. ¿Crees que se ha echado novia y comienza a pasar de su futuro? Me preocupa que haya desistido tan rápido de estudiar medicina. Comenzaba a creer que de veras le interesaba la carrera.

- No exageres. No creo que sea eso. Simplemente no puede coordinar su vida de instituto con acompañarte a sus prácticas. Estará agotado estudiando y preferirá descansar en casa – internamente reía porque conocía perfectamente el motivo real de su ausencia.

- Yo creo que me odia...

- ¿P-por qué dices eso? Yo creo que es justamente lo contrario...

- Hace unas semanas, cotilleé una libreta de dibujos que tenía, y se enfadó. Desde entonces no he vuelto a verle...

- Ah, eso... - se mordió la lengua para no contarle la verdad – No te preocupes más. Ya verás como pronto vuelve a ser el mismo y ahora vete o llegarás tarde. Venga, no discutas más, vete y haz un buena trabajo. Y sobre todo, diviértete. Y no te olvides de llamarme cuando salgas.

- P-pero...

La empujó atravesando el salón hasta la puerta. Sin dejarla despedirse la echó fuera y cerró la puerta. Por la mirilla de la puerta se aseguró de que bajaba por las escaleras. Una pequeña manía de Petra debido a su extraño miedo a los espacios cerrados. Agarró su teléfono y volvió a teclear.

_Ya se ha ido, podéis salir del ascensor._

Segundos más tarde sonaba el timbre.

.

.

.

-¡Te has vuelto a equivocar!¡Eso no se hace así!

- ¡Déjame en paz!¡Así también queda bien! - se levantó de golpe de la mesa de trabajo, enfurecida.

- ¿Qué queda bien? ¡Fíjate bien, se ve el dobladillo por fuera! ¡Dámelo, lo haré yo! - tiró con fuerza del trozo que estaba cosiendo y se lo arrebató de las manos - ¡Tú deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a redactar la introducción de la tesis!¡Lo terminaremos entre él y yo!

- A mi no me importa que Hanji ayude... - nadie parecía escucharle.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero ayudar en su regalo!

- ¡Te equivocas demasiado, pasamos más tiempo descosiendo tus errores que avanzando!¡Nos retrasas!

- Por favor,... dejadlo ya … - intentó concentrarse mientras cerraba el bolsillo delantero.

- ¡Tú no sabes más de esto que yo! ¡Seguro que no has cogido una aguja en tu vida!

- ¡No seas insolente! ¡Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer!

- ¡Callaos de una vez y dejad de discutir! - ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de su repentino alarde de valentía - ¡Si queréis ayudar dejad vuestras diferencias a un lado y concentraros! ¡Pasáis más tiempo peleando que haciendo algo productivo! - Hanji y Rivaille le miraban con los ojos abiertos sin ser capaces de emitir sonido alguno – Ah, lo siento. Yo solo quería acabar de una vez para poder dárselo...

- Vaya... parece que tienes pelotas, chaval.

- Perdona, Auruo. Voy a hacer té para relajarnos. Estamos cansados y se está haciendo tarde. Sigue trabajando

- Te ayudaré a calentar el agua – sugirió Rivaille – Intenta terminar lo que queda, Bossard. Te ayudaremos después con los últimos detalles.

- S-sí, gracias – parecía decidido mientras continuaba uniendo las últimas piezas.

Hanji abrió el grifo y dejó que llenase de agua la tetera. Encendió el fuego y dejó que el agua hirviese. Al mirar su reflejo en el metal recordaba las expresiones del chico que permanecía en la sala contigua aún trabajando en aquella prenda.

- ¿Crees que Auruo... está enamorado de Petra? - finalmente pudo compartir sus sospechas.

- ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Te lo dije hace meses. Si me escuchases más no te sorprenderías tanto ahora.

- Pero, a Petra... - a ella le gustaba otra persona. La que estaba enfrente suya. Sintió cierta lástima por el pobre chico – Rivaille, ¿qué piensas de Petra?

- Era una alumna dedicada – igual de seco y directo que siempre.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en ella de otra manera? - su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al ser abierta - ¡Maldita sea, le dije que me llamase!¡Corre, vete al salón y ayuda a Auruo a terminar mientras yo la entretengo!

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a sus puestos. Hanji se interpuso en la puerta de entrada, asustando a su amiga al entrar.

- ¿M-me estabas esperando? Perdona por no llamar, pero me quedé sin batería y no podía encenderlo. De todas formas, hoy me trajo a casa el doctor Hawk, así que no hubo problema. No te esfuerces en regañarme – el pitido de la tetera hirviendo le llamó la atención - ¿Estás haciendo té? ¿El profesor Rivaille está aquí aún? Voy a saludarle.

- Sí, emh, bueno, pero ayúdame a hacer el té. A tí se te da mejor que a mí – con las manos la empujó hacia dentro de la cocina sin mucho éxito – E-espera, Petra, no entres al salón.

- ¿Por qué no habría de entrar en mi propia casa donde quiera? Estoy harta de tanto secretismo, Hanji. Se sincera por favor – sus puños se cerraron al lado de sus caderas generándole daño - ¿Hay algo entre tú y él?

- No es eso... Por favor, confía en mí. Espera unos minutos antes de entrar...

Su vieja amiga le miró con dolor en los ojos y casi parecía a punto de llorar. Bajó la cabeza dolida y se giró atravesando el resquicio con gran celeridad. Cuando llegó a la sala estaba estupefacta. El profesor se encontraba en la ventana mirando tranquilamente a través de ella.

- Ha conseguido terminarla – murmuró en voz baja dirigiendo la mirada a Hanji que avanzaba tras ella con cierto nerviosismo.

Recorrió la habitación hasta encontrarse con una figura recostada en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Al lado suya había una prenda de color blanco cuidadosamente doblada. Sobre un bolsillo en el pecho podía leer su propio nombre. Parecía exhausto, agotado. ¿Cuántas horas habría estado trabajando en aquello?

- ¿Qué es esto? - desdobló la prenda y se fijo en el pequeño tamaño que tenía. Justo el suyo.

- Estaba preocupado porque no pudieses trabajar adecuadamente... - una voz amable habló en su espalda, con ternura – Así que nos pidió ayuda. Pruébatela.

Se quitó el abrigo que cubría su cuerpo y lo sustituyó por aquella nueva bata de trabajo. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Como si fuese una segunda piel. La tela usada era muy suave y parecía fácil de limpiar. E incluso resistente a químicos. Debía de haber trabajado con mucho empeño en aquello.

- Hey, Auruo, despierta... - acarició suavemente su espalda espabilándolo.

Aún somnoliento le costó asimilar que la persona que tenía enfrente suya era aquella chica por la cual había estado trabajando tan duro esos días. Se avergonzó al verla con la bata puesta. Buscó a los otros dos que habían colaborado y los vio saliendo por la puerta mientras le daban ánimos con la mano.

- ¿Me queda bien? - giró sobre si misma como si fuese una bailarina en una cajita de música.

- S-sí.

- Muchas gracias – se acercó a él y besó su frente, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo en aquel instante – De veras, me encanta.

- D-de nada – se incorporó intentando limpiar de su cara los rastros de haberse quedado dormido. Quería dar mejor impresión en aquel momento. Las babas en su cara no eran algo muy varonil.

Se aclaró la garganta y se quedó embelesado ante su alegre estado de ánimo. Era difícil fingir que no tenía ganas de abrazarla así vestida. Ella posó como si fuese una modelo paseándose por el salón y mirándose en las superficies reflectantes.

De repente, se quedó un momento mirando hacia el suelo, se agachó y recogió un papel. Lo giró hacia él y sonrió.

- ¿Es el diseño? Me gusta – Auruo se sonrojó al ver el dibujo. Mostraba a Petra llevando la bata y él al lado con una pose de excesiva confianza en sí mismo y rodeado de brillos. Nada que ver con como se encontraba en esos momentos. Era preso del pánico.

- S-solo lo hice para que tuviésemos una referencia. Te haré uno más bonito si quieres... - apartó la mirada avergonzado – A tí sola.

- No, ni hablar. Este es perfecto.– sonrió de oreja a oreja – quiero quedarme este. Si no te importa, claro.

- ¿P-por qué? Puedo hacer otro mejor, en serio.

- Porque salimos los dos.

.

.

.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del gentío. Aquel sitio era bastante estrecho y bullicioso. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro sin descanso. Por si fuera poco, el sitio dejaba bastante que desear con la limpieza. La mesa que habían elegido aún conservaba las manchas de los anteriores comensales. El término mantel no existía en aquel lugar.

Hanji se aproximó con su habitual contoneo saltarín portando una bandeja con dos misteriosas cajas con dibujos. Lo había visto al entrar. Estaba en numerosos carteles a lo largo de todo el restaurante. Era un menú infantil.

- Insisto. Aún podemos ir al restaurante francés que te dije. Seguro que se come mejor que aquí – abrió la cajita y percibió una serie alimentos envueltos en papel y plástico. ¿En serio aquello era la comida?

- No me gustan esos sitios. Además, entrar en un restaurante así de elegante vestida con vaqueros y camiseta no queda muy bien. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que allí no dan juguetes con la comida.

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico y extrajo de ella una especie de muñeco que no duraría más de dos días y que podía romper perfectamente con una sola mano. No entendía como se suponía que eso era mejor que lo que él proponía. Abrió su propia caja y sacó la hamburguesa envuelta en papel.

Con solo tocarla, se lleno los dedos de aceite y grasa.

- Esto es repugnante, ¿no has traído servilletas?

- No seas remilgado. Si tienes que limpiarte cada vez que te manches un poco, dejarás al local sin existencias. Haz como yo, chúpate los dedos – le agarró la mano manchada y le lamió uno de los dedos cubierto de salsa de tomate - ¿ves? No pasa nada.

La observó impasible durante unos instantes. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer. En algunas cosas le parecía excesivamente inocente. Como una niña pequeña. Aquel sitio le sentaba a la perfección. Si no fuese por su tamaño, podría asegurar que estaría jugando junto al resto de críos en la piscina de bolas. Con desgana, agarró su cena y la ingirió con todo el asco que pudo.

- La próxima vez decidiré yo el sitio, ¿está claro? – refunfuñó.

.

.

.

Pulsó por quinta vez el botón que correspondía a su apartamento. Nadie contestaba. Quizás Petra hubiese salido o posiblemente se hubiese quedado dormida. No se había fijado en la hora que era. Rondarían las una de la mañana. Habían ido caminando charlando sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía. Su compañera solía tener un sueño profundo, así que si estaba dormida, no se despertaría.

Pensó en pedirle la copia de la llave a alguna vecina. Pero probablemente también estarían durmiendo. Las mujeres con las que compartía rellano tenían hijos y no pensaba que fuese una buena idea molestar.

- ¿No contesta?

- No, debe estar ya en la cama. Joder, salimos tan deprisa que se me olvidó coger la llave al salir...

- Ven a mi casa a dormir. Mañana cuando me vaya a clase te traeré de vuelta – la miró fijamente, no estaba bromeando.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me dijiste que era peligroso quedarse a solas con un hombre? ¿Qué clase de profesor eres? Deberías dar ejemplo a tus alumnos – bromeó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Tú no eres mi alumna. Yo no te califico ni te pongo notas, ni te evalúo. Solo te asisto y te asesoro, grábate eso en la cabeza – colocó una mano justo al lado de su cabeza haciéndola apoyarse sobre la fila de botones – Repito, no soy tu profesor.

- Aún así, …. Creo que no debemos de tener tanta confianza el uno con el otro. Cuando termine mi tesis, cada uno irá por su lado. No tendremos porqué volver a vernos... No habrá nada que nos mantenga en contacto después... - se encontraba acorralada, sin poder huir.

- ¿Por qué te molesto tanto? Se perfectamente lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Eres tú quién decide – se aproximó más a ella presionándola contra la esquina.

- ¿Qué tengo que decidir?

- Si vas a detenerme o no.

Manteniendo aún la mano que la mantenía presa, alzó la otra y le agarró la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Parecía ponerse algo nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su cabeza, pero parecía una mezcla de remordimientos y dudas. No pensaba que fuese a ceder fácilmente. Soltó su barbilla y liberó la mano que la mantenía encerrada.

Rivaille se alejó dispuesto a irse. Ya había sobrepasado el límite que podía hacer sin violar las normas. No pensaba forzarla más. No a ella.

Mientras se iba notó como ella se incorporaba y parecía tomar otro tipo de actitud. Le agarró de la chaqueta sin dejarle alejarse. Parecía tomar fuerza ante la decisión que había tomado. Respiró hondo y se pegó a él juntando sus labios. Podía notar como su pulso se aceleraba mientras le besaba. Sus brazos se alojaron rodeando su cuello y presionando más su cabeza contra la suya.

Estaba impresionado, no pensaba que sería ella quién daría el primer paso. Aquella espera había merecido la pena. La apretó fuertemente contra él y la estampó contra el portero.

Pitidos de llamada comenzaron a emerger de cada uno de los botones que iban presionando mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Voces enfadadas de vecinos que estaban durmiendo en esos instantes. Pero ni tan siquiera los escuchaban. En esos momentos, solo existían ellos dos, y el baile acompasado de sus bocas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ains, que manera más sensual de terminar el capítulo. Aunque a la pobre Hanji y a Rivaille aún les queda que pasarlas canutas. Ains, reconozco que me enamoré un poco más de Auruo con el gesto tan tierno que tiene con Petra.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que ha sido sobornado/subvencionado por una amiga, que ha accedido a hacerme hentai Auretra para mí (no puedo decir su nombre porque le da vergüenza). Muchos saludo a los lectores.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Ecografía

**Bueno, mi primera actualización del año. La verdad es que estas vacaciones estoy algo activa así que no paraba en casa. Pero bueno, comienzo a escribir de nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Quiero el divorcio, mi marido no me da lo que quiere, que se quede con sus derechos. Yo me quedaré con jugosas ideas para hacer historias de sus personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su respiración era más fuerte que de costumbre, podía oír perfectamente los resoplidos que daba a cada palabra que le decía. No era necesario preguntarle para saber su reacción a lo que acababa de comunicarle.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada, Erwin?

- Diga lo que diga, no me harás caso... - se reclinó en su asiento hacia atrás contemplando la luz parpadeante que emitía su lámpara – Esto me va a dar problemas, Rivaille.

- …..

- Puedo fingir que no ha ocurrido. Que solo ha sido un pequeño desliz, eso no costará tanto – comenzó a buscar una hoja para tomar notas de lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora – Tan solo prométeme que no llegarás más lejos con una estudiante.

- …... Ella... no es mi alumna – refunfuñó inquieto en su silla.

- ¡Me da igual lo que sea!¡Ella ha solicitado tus servicios como profesor asesor no como su amante! ¡Si esto trasciende a oídos de la junta directiva estarás en problemas! ¿¡Acaso no comprendes el alcance de la situación!?¿¡Acaso no comprendes como me afectará esto a mí para encubrirte!?

-...

- ¡No me ignores, esto es serio! - se destensó y suavizó el tono de voz - Por ahora solo ha sido un beso, pero si tantas ganas tienes de sexo intenta que no sea alguien pendiente de terminar sus estudios con la universidad. No tengo tiempo para tapar tus líos esporádicos.

- No es algo esporádico – sentenció finalmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- se quedó callado mientras su interlocutor se levantaba para irse.

- Quiero decir que no me importaría que fuese algo serio.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo sin dejarle siquiera responder a su comentario. Aquello era demasiado complicado, hacía años que aquel chico había comenzado a estar bajo su tutela. Era casi como un hermano para él. Conocía de sobra su actitud hacia las mujeres, y realmente aquella era desconocida para él.

Algo había cambiado. Fuera lo que fuese, aquella mujer, le atraía de una manera extraña, nada que hubiese podido experimentar antes. Tan solo esperaba que Rivaille se detuviese antes de dar otro paso sin cerciorarse de que ella realmente sentía algo por él.

Se tumbó hacia atrás generando un pequeño quejido en su asiento. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Rivaille no se pararía fuese cual fuese la respuesta de ella. Por lo que le había contado, esta vez había sido precavido. Aunque en su vocabulario precavido equivalía a provocarla y acercarse excesivamente incitándola a dar el primer paso.

Ese era su método de ataque. Sin preparativos, sin planes, trabajaba sobre la marcha y actuaba según las reacciones de ella. Aquella primera vez le había salido bien. Pero no siempre la encontraría receptiva. Quizás la próxima vez fuese más problemática. Y conociéndole, no tardaría en haber una próxima vez

- Espero que todo salga bien y no tener que encontrarme dentro de una semana en mi despacho una denuncia por acoso sexual...

.

.

.

Parecía un barrio residencial, lleno de casas pequeñas. No tenía nada que ver con la zona comercial donde ella y Hanji vivían. Sin duda, un sitio donde formar una familia y vivir con tranquilidad. Ni tan siquiera se oía sonido alguno en las calles.

La casa de Auruo no destacaba en absoluto. Una pequeña vivienda de dos pisos y una fachada algo craquelada. Daba la impresión de haber sido arreglada en varias ocasiones. Aún podía observar los tablones colocados precariamente en las ventanas para reforzarlas. Probablemente haciendo obras interiores debido al aumento progresivo de la familia. Tenía entendido que su madre era escritora y su padre ilustrador, pero no sabía nada más del resto.

Al llegar a la entrada, Auruo miró hacia ambos lados como si temiese algo, abrió la puerta con sigilo y metió la cabeza dentro comprobando que no había nadie allí esperando. Procurando que Petra no hiciese ningún ruido la invitó a pasar. El interior mostraba un pequeño pasillo con unas escaleras laterales.

El pomo de la habitación contigua a donde se encontraban comenzó a girar y Auruo la empujó obligándola a subir corriendo por las escaleras hasta una habitación al fondo de la segunda planta. Un pequeño cuarto con un escritorio, un armario, una estantería con libros y una cama. Nada más. Cayó al suelo agotada y sin entender su preocupación.

Se volvió hacia él exigiendo una explicación y se quedó extrañada al ver como vigilaba por el resquicio de la puerta.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- L-lo siento, pero mi familia es... - la puerta se abrió de repente golpeándole la nariz.

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué haces tanto ruido!? ¡Estaba trabajando! ¡Sabes que necesito silencio cuando trabajo! - una mujer alta con pelo largo oscuro y el vientre un poco hinchado hizo su aparición en la habitación. No tardo en percatarse de su presencia - ¿U-una chica?

- No, mamá, por favor no – intentó detenerla sin éxito.

- ¡Cariño, corre, Auruo ha traído una chica a casa! - gritó hacia fuera.

Multitud de pasos comenzaron a oírse en las escaleras. ¿Había avisado a su marido o a todo un regimiento?

- Encantada, yo soy la madre de Auruo. Espero que el inútil de mi hijo no te haya dado problemas. Eres muy guapa. Sin duda mi hijo tiene buen gusto, ha salido a su padre – presumió – Perdona por no haber limpiado mejor la casa, pero este zoquete no nos avisó que iba a traer a alguien.

- ¿C-cómo?Para nada, no me molesta, solo he venido a ver unos dibujos que - intentó buscar apoyo del chico pero ya estaba postrado ante la pared completamente avergonzado.

- ¡Auruo tiene novia!¡Auruo tiene novia! - tres niños pequeños y otro algo mayor hicieron su entrada señalando y coreando a su hermano que continuaba de espaldas a ella temblando ante la confusión. El mayor de los cuatro palmeaba su espalda con aprobación.

Una última persona hizo aparición en aquel extraño espectáculo. Era un hombre delgado con gafas, más bajo que la mujer y con aspecto decrépito. La contempló unos instantes mientras su esposa se cruzaba de brazos a su lado mirándola con suficiencia. ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces, el padre se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y postró sus respetos hacia ella. Cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba llorando.

- Cuida bien a nuestro hijo, por favor.

- ¡Papá, mamá, estáis asustando a Petra!¡Es solo una amiga! - gritó intentando explicar la situación.

- ¿No es... tu novia? - de repente la madre parecía francamente decepcionada – Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Para una vez que pensaba que podría deshacerme de él y resulta que no lo es... Vaya por dios... Moriré de vieja esperando a que este chico me de nietos – hablaba en voz baja pero perfectamente audible. El resto de niños salió con ella mientras les ordenaba salir.

La puerta se cerró tras ella dejándolos a solas nuevamente. Aún le costaba sobreponerse de aquella avalancha de gente escasos minutos antes.

- Ahora entiendo porqué sabías coser. Seguro que ayudas mucho a tus padres en casa – sonrió dulcemente hacia él - Tienes muchos hermanos... Tus padres deben de quererse mucho...

- ¿Quererse? Mi madre siempre está gritándole a mi padre, así que no lo sé. – contestó inocentemente.

- Bu-bueno, pero, si sois tantos... en fin... deben... deben de pasar mucho tiempo... juntos... Ya sabes... - bajó la cabeza sin ser capaz de mirarle directamente ante lo que insinuaba.

- ¿A qué te refie...res? - cayó en la cuenta de lo que le decía – Mi-mierda...

La situación era un poco tensa, afirmar que sus padres pasaban el día en la cama no era algo que quisiese reconocer a grandes rasgos, e incluso no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Era cierto, eran muchos, y le daba miedo pensar en que momento habían engendrado al pequeño que iba de camino.

El objetivo de aquella visita no había sido sentirse avergonzado frente a toda su familia, así que procedió a buscar un viejo block de esbozo, dejando de lado el que contenía los dibujos de Petra. Se lo extendió para que ella lo mirase y tomase la decisión de si pedirle a Auruo las ilustraciones para su tesis.

Miraba con atención cada uno de sus garabatos. Sobretodo prestaba especial atención a aquellos que había tomado de los libros que leía mientras la esperaba en las consultas. Muchos de ellos mostraban el proceso de la lactancia. Algo que le había llamado mucho la atención.

- ¿Cuando nazca tu hermanito también le dibujarás así? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- No creo que mi madre quiera...

- Son unos dibujos muy bonitos, pregúntale, seguro que le gusta.

- Ni siquiera permite a mi padre dibujarla... - los dibujos de su padre eran bastante macabros, por lo que ese punto de vista lo entendía. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarle si le dejaría a él.

- Auruo... ¿le tienes miedo a tu madre? - se puso la mano delante de la boca para aguantar las pequeñas risas que salían de ella – Pero si parece una mujer muy agradable.

- …... Delante de las visitas disimula. Tú no la has conocido realmente enfadada. Es el demonio.

Tras esas palabras no pudo contener más las carcajadas. Delante de Petra, siempre intentaba ser educado y atento e incluso masculino. No pensaba que su punto débil fuese una mujer embarazada.

- Entonces, ¿tú sueles cuidar a tus hermanos?

- Claro, a los más pequeños los suelo llevar al colegio. El mayor va solo en bici a mi lado. Aún es muy pequeño para llevar a los otros. Cuando vaya a la universidad dice que tomará mi relevo.

- ¿¡Los llevas a todos en bici!?¿A los tres pequeños?

- Sí, a los tres. Es peligroso que vayan solos. Y mis padres suelen tener reuniones por las mañanas.

- ¿Y no te pesan demasiado?

- No, estoy acostumbrado. Ya es rutina. Quizás un poco en la cuesta por la que solemos atajar.

De solo pensar el peso que suponía cargar a tres niños pequeños por aquel desnivel se imaginó que debería ser bastante fuerte físicamente. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver que las camisas le quedaban un poco pegadas. Seguramente no habría muchas tallas adaptadas a su musculatura.

El jersey que llevaba en esos instantes le marcaba los bíceps y los pectorales. No se había dado cuenta, antes, pero era cierto que se notaba que era un chico atlético. Por unos instantes fantaseó preguntándose si bajo aquel jersey también se le marcarían los abdominales.

Unos suaves toques los interrumpieron a ambos. Su madre asomó la cabeza con cierto respeto, mucho menos del que había mostrado antes. Tenía a dos pequeños niños agarrándose a sus pantorillas.

- Auruo, por favor, llévate a tus hermanos un momento. Tu padre y yo necesitamos trabajar - el muchacho parecía algo sorprendido por la actitud amable de su madre.

- Ah, claro – los pequeños se separaron de la mujer y se arrojaron al cuello de su hermano.

- ¡Queremos ir a montar en bici!

- ¿Qué? No, hay una invitada, hoy no vamos a ningún sitio. Iremos a la calle a que juguéis y punto.

- A mi no me importa – repuso ella – Me pica la curiosidad por ver como los subes a todos.

Antes de salir de la casa recogió sus llaves de la entrada, los niños ya habían sacado a la chica del hogar para enseñarle su medio de transporte. Su madre se acercó a él y le metió algo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué haces mamá?

- Prefiero que tomes precauciones. Parece una buena chica. No pienso dejar que la fastidies.

- ¿C-cómo? - rebuscó en el forro del bolsillo y sacó unos pequeños plásticos cuadrados, al verlos a la luz del día se asustó - ¿C-condones?

- Si vas a hacerlo, tienes que ir con seguridad.

- No voy a hacer nada – volvió a meterlos en su bolsillo con disimulo – Sería mejor que los usases tú – siseó en voz baja mientras observaba su abultada barriga que no podía ocultar.

La pequeña bicicleta comprendía un asiento trasero con un cinturón donde se sentaba el más pequeño, de unos 3 años, que aún iría a la guardería. Los otros dos se sentaban en un remolque trasero que iba siendo arrastrado por el vehículo. D años respectivamente.

El siguiente después de Auruo parecía tener unos 13 años. Ese iba en su propia bici escuchando música en unos cascos. Según se enteró más tarde, regalados por su hermano mayor.

Petra comenzó a hacer cálculos. Unos 60 kilogramos. Eso sumado al peso de Auruo, que comprenderían unos 80 kilos, eran 140 kilos que cargaba diariamente. Llegaron a la zona empinada que le había descrito. Comprendía el tamaño de una manzana y con una inclinación de unos 35 grados. Imposible, no podría pasar por allí fácilmente.

Los niños pequeños comenzaron a vitorear y animar al mayor. Éste estaba parado cogiendo aire y concentrándose para lo que supondría el ascenso. Parecía dispuesto a demostrar su hombrí ó su apoyo en el suelo y se levantó para pedalear con fuerza.

A pesar de lo alta que era la cuesta, la subió sin problemas y más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando llegó arriba sonrió con satisfacción hacia abajo. Petra estaba impresionada. No pensaba que de veras fuese capaz de eso. Era una grata sorpresa.

- Me gustaría que me subieses a mí también.

- ¿¡C-cómo!? - el corazón se le aceleró ante aquella confesión - ¿Qué te lleve en bici?

- ¿No crees que podrás?¿Tan pesada te parezco?

No, ni de lejos. Probablemente no pasase de 45 kilos. Era muy delgada y menuda. Pero claro, ir con ella no era lo mismo que con sus hermanos. Antes de que pudiese siquiera replicar los tres niños se habían bajado y cuchicheaban con el hermano mediano que le observaba pedante desde el costadp y levantaba el dedo pulgar hacia arriba sonriéndole.

Petra se sentó en la barra que iba sujeta al manillar. Auruo tragó saliva y sujetó ambos extremos rodeándola indirectamente con los brazos. Su corazón había dejado de latir por momentos.

Se puso de pie como hizo anteriormente y comenzó a ascender.

- Auruo, sois muchos en tu casa. ¿Vas a pedir beca?

- ¿Beca?

- Es bastante restrictiva últimamente, pero quizás es mejor que la pidas. Nuestra carrera es cara.

- …. No había pensado en eso... – conocía los alcances de esas ayudas que otorgaba el gobierno. Durante el período escolar no había gozado de mucho dinero y dudaba que fuese suficiente con el que pudiesen darle – Podría buscar un trabajo...

- Esa es una buena idea. Eso hizo Hanji antes de entrar a la universidad. Ella tuvo varios trabajos temporales antes de entrar. Si quieres, podemos ir a hablar con ella después.

- Sí, estaría bien. Cuando deje a mis hermanos en casa podríamos ir a eso.

.

.

.

El símbolo que caracterizaba su llegada era siempre aquel estridente sonido del timbre que aporreaba sin descanso como si quisiese atravesar el botón. Hacía tres días desde aquel incidente.

Abrió la puerta como siempre y le dejó entrar. Petra había salido hacía un par de horas así que estar a solas con aquel profesor no era algo que le entusiasmase demasiado. Entró en su habitación y comenzó a teclear ignorándole mientras él permanecía sentado en su cama.

- He terminado la revisión del estudio antropológico de Sawyer y Berney. Por otro lado he compendiado los resultados de las muestras extraídas y he anotado las conclusiones del experimento. Ahora estoy cotejando hipótesis. Eso es todo – Un frío resumen de esos tres días. No le apetecía hablar más ese día.

- Veo que te has levantado trabajadora – anotó sus progresos en la carpeta que tenía en sus rodillas.

- Quiero mantener la mente ocupada. Así evito pensar en otras cosas.

- Ya veo – notó como sus brazos la rodeaban por el cuello y la atraían hacia su pecho - ¿Acaso hay algo que te ronde por la cabeza últimamente y te impida concentrarte?

- En absoluto. Mi vida está dedicada a la ciencia. Nada puede competir con eso – fingió no sentir el abrazo.

- No te creo – le giró la cara obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía algo nerviosa

A pesar de que temblaba un poco detectó un poco de brillo en sus ojos. Como si no le molestase tenerle tan cerca. El paso ya había sido dado. Ahora necesitaba comprobar el éxito.

Sin cerrar los párpados acercó sus labios a los de ella constatando sus actos. Hanji alzó su mano como si fuese a acariciarle la mejilla. Retrocedió al instante, confusa. Suficiente.

Antes de que sus neuronas pudiesen hacer conexión y pensar que estaba haciendo, sus bocas ya se habían unido en una sola. Normalmente, a otras mujeres con las que había estado no se tomaba la molestia de acariciarlas o abrazarlas. Pero como siempre, aquella extravagante mujer le incitaba a hacerlo.

Su áspero pelo se enredaba entre sus finos dedos mientras hincaba una rodilla sobre la silla en que se encontraba sentada. Sin dejarla huir. Necesitaba aproximarse más a ella. Sentir un auténtico vínculo.

Sirviéndose de su apoyo la levantó de la silla y rodeó su cintura haciéndola girar hasta caer sobre su cama. En seguida se tumbó encima y siguió besándola. En ningún momento notó nada que indicase que debía pararse.

Hundió la cabeza en su cuello pensando detenidamente como debía proponerle una relación. No la quería de amante ocasional. Tampoco como si fuese una vulgar prostituta. Pero no le creería si le decía simplemente que le gustaba, necesitaba confesarle todo. Dejarle claro que no era una más.

- Hanji, ¿tú... - no pudo terminar la frase debido a las voces que se oían en la sala de al lado.

- Petra... - de un fuerte empujón le arrojó a un lado de la cama y se alisó el pelo con las manos. Se puso rápidamente en pie y enunció fríamente – Esto no acaba de pasar.

.

.

.

A aquella edad y sin más experiencia laboral que la de cuidar de 4 niños. No había muchos trabajos que pudiese desempeñar. En casi todos le pedían experiencia previa e incluso estudios. No conseguían encontrar ninguno que fuese adecuado para él.

- Me duelen los pies. Y tengo hambre, ¿podemos entrar a algún sitio a comprar algo? - la científica del grupo parecía exhausta ante aquella caminata – Ya ha anochecido.

- Te quejas mucho – su voz fría resonaba en su espalda. Realmente no tenía sentido que les hubiese acompañado. Pero él había insistido – Bossard, ¿cuántos años tienes? - las dos chicas se adelantaron para entrar a una pequeña tienda que habían visto.

- Diecisiete años, profesor.

- Lo llevas jodido. Miente sobre tu edad o no encontrarás trabajo en tu vida.

- No creo que deba hacer eso... Quizás si busco un poco más...

-... - le observó de nuevo y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante hacia donde habían entrado las chicas – Tú, ¿estás enamorado de Ral? - preguntó sin dilaciones.

- ¿¡Qué!?N-n-n-n-n-no... P-p-p-petra s-solo es una amiga... U-una buena amiga. Nada más.

- Tienes suerte de que ella sea tan inocente y no se de cuenta. Pero se nota. Y mucho.

- Yo...

- Por si alguna vez sucede un milagro, creo que será mejor que vayas preparado – buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una billetera de la que extrajo algo y se lo tendió en la mano – Toma.

Contempló la extraña hilera de cuadrados de colores unidos entre sí. Más preservativos. Sin duda aquel día tenían que haberse alineado los planetas para someterlo a semejante humillación.

Su mirada penetrante daba casi tanto miedo como la de su madre. Prefirió no discutir con él en aquel tema y los metió junto con el resto.

- G-gracias. Aunque prefiero no usarlos hasta que tenga novia formal...

- Novia formal, interesante – dejando confuso al chico se ensimismó en sus pensamientos planeando como debía atajar su problema.

Entró en el establecimiento. Al fondo Hanji se había empeñado en comprar unos extraños dulces envasados que promocionaban en la televisión para las meriendas de los niños. Su madre quería comprar esos para sus hermanos. Pero no solían tener dinero suficiente para ello. Si encontraba trabajo intentaría comprarles alguno.

Casi sin darse cuenta, a su lado, Rivaille estaba hablando con el cajero y extendiéndole la tarjeta para que pagase todo lo que ellas pidiesen. Esperaba que no estuviese interesado en Petra, porque sería un competidor que no se veía capaz de superar.

- Céntrate, Auruo. Ahora lo primordial es encontrar trabajo. Recuerda que te conformas solo con ser su amigo – se mentía a sí mismo.

Se dirigió a la sección de noticias y encontró un periódico de contactos. Seguramente podría encontrar algo adaptado a lo que él requería ahí.

- Disculpe, me llevaré este.

- Auruo, no hace falta que pagues. Estamos aquí precisamente porque necesitas dinero no para que lo gastes. Deja que paguemos nosotras – su angelito le miraba directamente, con sus enormes ojos.

Tan solo fue un momento de debilidad. Al sacar su cartera de su bolsillo trasero no fue consciente de la escena que había provocado. Todas aquellas "protecciones" que le habían otorgado aquel día cayeron al suelo esparramándose por doquier.

Tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de lo que yacía arrojado a sus pies. Varias decenas de cuadraditos de colores que adoraban con presteza el suelo del sitio. Petra bajó la mirada contemplando todo lo que había estado dentro de su bolsillo. Era realmente exagerada la cantidad que tenía.

- ¿Esto es tuyo?

- ….. - se quedó fosilizado sin ser capaz de replicar.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido! - era la primera vez que le gritaba desde que la conocía, y menos con aquelá repulsión.

Sin ser capaz de defenderse, su pequeño ángel salió de allí mientras él intentaba sin éxito recoger todo lo que se había caído al suelo. Las manos le sudaban y no era capaz de agarrarlos con fuerza. Se mordió el labio para reprimir las lágrimas.

Unas delicadas manos comenzaron a recolectar a su lado. Elevó la mirada esperando encontrar a Petra pero en su lugar era Hanji que forzaba una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba.

- Caray chico, reconoce que esto es excesivo. ¿Con quién pretendías acostarte? ¿Con un regimiento? - intentó reírse en voz alta para quitar hierro a la situación pero no lo consiguió.

- No, yo esto... Me los dieron y... Me dijeron que tenía que llevar protección.

- No te preocupes. Se a lo que te refieres. Si mis padres hubiesen estado aquí hubiesen hecho lo mismo. A Petra la crió su padre, y él nunca se preocupó por darle nada.

- No, bueno... Esos... - señaló a la hilera multicolor unidos entre sí por una fina línea discontinúa – Me los ha dado el profesor...

Hanji se giró hacia la esquina donde Rivaille miraba unas latas fingiendo que no había contemplado la escena ni oído nada de lo que acaba de oír. Ella se quedó mirándole impasible unos instantes hasta que él desistió en su disimulo.

- Está bien. Hablaré con ella – finalizó.

Hanji le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pobre chico y le ayudó a salir de la tienda. Fuera de ella, Petra y Rivaille hablaban animadamente acerca de la salud y la necesidad de protegerse de enfermedades de transmisión sexual así como de otra índole. No parecía en absoluto tan enfadada como había estado con él.

- Bueno... Ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que le debes una compensación al chaval. Como mínimo podrías ayudarle a encontrar algo.

- Que sea un adulto y se busque la vida por sí mismo.

- Pues... pensándolo bien... Creo que tengo una idea – se mesó la barbilla mientras pensaba profundamente – Tú vives solo. En un piso grande, según tengo entendido. Podrías contratarle...

- Ni se te ocurra sugerirlo – amenazó.

- La limpieza debe ser tediosa...

- Ni lo insinúes.

- Y si pasas las tardes trabajando llegarás cansado y no querrás ponerte a ordenarla...

- He dicho que no.

- Por favor, profesor, solo le pedimos este favor. Auruo no necesita un sueldo muy alto.

- ¡Le prometo que dejaré su casa como los chorros del oro!

-...

Se quedó callado unos instantes mientras Hanji, por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía interesada en algo de lo que le dijera. Le miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta positiva. Si quería ganar puntos con ella tendría que acceder a algunas de sus peticiones.

.

.

.

- Lo mato – eso fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir al contemplar la ropa colgada de sus correspondientes perchas.

El complejo sistema de limpieza y desinfección era algo que podía ser demasiado complicado para un chico de 17 años. Nada más que para la limpieza del hogar ostentaba un enorme cuarto lleno de estanterías con diversos productos específicos para cada área.

Por otro lado, se había encargado de comprar una de las lavadoras más prestigiosas del mercado. Portadora de un complejo sistema de lavado y centrifugado y varias separaciones para colocar los diversos detergentes.

Realmente la casa relucía. En algunas zonas parecía haber utilizado el producto equivocado y por ello no detectaba el mismo olor al que se había acostumbrado tras tantos años. A pesar de ello, no detectaba ni una sola mota de polvo.

Pero, la aberración que había cometido con su indumentaria sin duda no podía ser perdonada. Seguramente alguna de sus elegantes servilletas de color carmín había caído disimuladamente entre sus camisas de trabajo.

Las cuales, ahora presentaban un precioso tizne rosa. Miles de ingenios de asesinato se cruzaron por su mente. No pensaba dejarlo vivo después de esa. En absoluto, pagaría por ello.

Al menos, fue honesto por su error, y se negó a coger el sobre con su sueldo que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor. Sobre el mismo, había varios billetes que él mismo habría dejado para pagar por la ropa estropeada. Obviamente no era suficiente, pero le pareció curioso el detalle.

.

.

.

- ¡Por favor, no le despidas!¡Sabe que necesita ese trabajo! - gritó intentando exculparle sin éxito - ¡Sólo ha sido un error! No lo volverá a hacer.

- Petra, por favor, no me defiendas. Se bien que me equivoqué. Debo pagar por mis actos.

- El chico lo ha asumido. Así que no hay nada más que hablar. No quiero que siga viniendo a mi apartamento.

- Rivaille, te estás pasando – tenía que hablar ella, precisamente ella. La más cabezota de todos, ante la cual no ganaría un duelo de terquedad – Es la primera vez en su vida que tiene un trabajo. No puedes pedirle que lo haga a la perfección a la primera y sin enseñarle nada. No es culpa suya que tu tengas una nave espacial por lavadora, ni que tengas que tener cursis y ridículamente enanas servilletas de decoración.

- Hanji, no te metas...

- ¡Sí me meto! ¡Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad al chaval! Al menos lo ha intentado. Si a mí me hubieran echado de esa manera de mi primer trabajo no habría llegado hasta donde estoy.

- …..

- Si tanto te preocupa su preparación, Petra y yo misma iremos a enseñarle qué debe hacer y cómo debe hacerlo.

- ¡Claro, le acompañaremos para asegurarnos que trabaje adecuadamente! No le decepcionaremos, señor – Petra hizo un saludo militar cosa que causó risa a Hanji, pero Auruo estaba conmovido porque ambas chicas luchasen tanto por él.

Se sentía algo inútil porque ellas tuviesen que interceder por sus equivocaciones. Pero, si desistía cuando tuviese la primera caída. Simplemente no podría reponerse fácilmente. Debía sacar coraje y continuar adelante.

Se postró en actitud de respeto ante el extraño profesor y se arrodilló.

- Por favor. Lo necesito. Pagaré de mi sueldo las camisas. Pero necesito este trabajo para poder ir a la universidad.

- Auruo... - comenzó a decir – Levántate. Y recuerda esto. No te arrodilles ante nadie en toda tu vida a no ser que sea para proponerle matrimonio.

- Gracias... - las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras una alegría desmesurada era presa de su corazón.

.

.

.

Era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Un piso de tres habitaciones, una de ellas destinada como trastero. La más grande como dormitorio principal y la tercera había sido convertida en un estudio con una pequeña cama individual. Probablemente para dormir si estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a su cuarto.

No sabía nada acerca del pasado de aquel profesor pero sin duda debía haber trabajado duro porque la mayoría de los muebles que decoraban su casa parecían antigüedades de un gusto exquisito. La cocina, contigua a una pequeña sala donde se lavaba la ropa, junto con el baño era lo más moderno de la casa.

Petra se encontraba explicándole a Auruo que eran algunos productos de limpieza. Aquel tipo era tan raro que incluso compraba algunos importados de otro países. No le extrañaba que se hubiese hecho un lío. Seguramente no sabría leer "lejía" en turco.

Estaba un poco aburrida pasando un plumero por la superficie inmaculada de la mesa que ocupaba el comedor. Asegurándose de que no se daban cuenta, se adentró en el cuarto aspirando su aroma. Se esperaba que oliese a otras mujeres. Pero si verdaderamente alguna otra chica había puesto un pie allí encima, se había encargado de borrarlo.

Constaba de una cama antigua con cabecero de hierro con un colchón de matrimonio excesivamente blando. Dormir allí sería la gloria. Recordó el día en que se besaron. Le mintió diciéndole que le pediría a una vecina que le dejase descansar en su casa, pero en lugar de ello se acurrucó en el felpudo de su puerta hasta que Petra se levantase.

- No debería haber declinado su propuesta tan deprisa...

No, no debía pensar en eso. Petra era su amiga. Primero iba ella. Eso era lo principal. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos continuasen emergiendo. Eran demasiado peligrosos. Debería fortalecerse para no permitir que esos besos ocurriesen más.

La madera que cubría su mesita de noche parecía más suave que el resto. Quizás debido al excesivo toqueteo por parte de él al levantarse por la mañana y apagar el despertador.

Sus dedos encontraron el filo de una pequeña libreta. A pesar de su inclinación por las tecnologías parecía conservar algunos puntos de interés analógico. Abrió la pequeña agenda y comenzó a ver su planificación diaria.

_Día 12 / Lunes: Clase de anatomía I. Reunión de profesorado. Junta con los accionistas. Hanji. Comité de empresa. Charla inaugural del hospital Memorial._

Las dos últimas anotaciones estaban tachadas y aplazadas. Abrió de nuevo y contempló otra hoja.

_Día 8 / Jueves: Clase de anatomía II. Evento de la corporación Wisper. Hanji. Conferencia del Dr. Xewley. Reunión con Erwin. Llamar a la doctora Hesser._

De nuevo. Todo aquello que iba tras su nombre, tachado. ¿Cancelaba sus citas cada vez que tenía que pasar revista con ella? Sólo era necesario un par de horas. Quizás una para actualizarle y tutorizarla. Pero siempre se quedaba toda la tarde. A veces hasta a cenar.

Por pura curiosidad, comenzó a buscar una fecha concreta. El día en que cedió ante él cometiendo aquella estúpida traición contra su mejor amiga. Aquel primer beso.

_Día 4 / Martes: Clase de referencias y malformaciones óseas. Clase de anatomía I. Hanji. Hablar con inversionistas. Informe de la Junta. Revisión de material del laboratorio de ciencias III._

Esta vez su nombre aparecía de manera diferente. Subrayado en otro color distinto al resto. Quizás, aquella misma noche se encargó de delinearlo para saber que había ocurrido ese día. Pensó en dos días atrás, cuando volvió a caer pero su cordura le trajo de regreso antes de dejarse llevar por aquello que le provocaba ansiedad y tristeza.

_Día 7/ Viernes: Hanji._

Solo eso. Parecía haberse asegurado de no tener nada ese día. Ni tan siquiera por la mañana. Se preguntó unos instantes que tendría programado para hoy. Si ella estaba allí, no tenían que encontrarse. Hoy no tendrían tutoría.

Pasó las páginas con miedo a que sería capaz de encontrarse. Ni siquiera entendía que significaba eso. Si realmente sentía algo por ella o era solo algo pasajero debido a la cercanía que mantenían por su trabajo. No quería crearse ilusiones vanas. No debía. No podía hacerlo. Por Petra.

Sus manos se pararon ante el papel blanco y desgastado. Se hundió en la cama sin ser capaz de comprender lo que tenía ante sí.

_Día 9 /Lunes : Eres una cotilla. Sabía que leerías hasta aquí si la encontrabas. Por eso te la dejé a la vista. No necesito darte explicaciones por lo que hayas podido ver. He dejado a tu amigo seguir trabajando. Me debes una cena. Esta vez el sitio lo elijo yo. Me niego a volver a aquella hamburguesería. P.D.: Que quede claro, no eres una más._

- Mierda. No puedo hacerle esto a Petra. No puedo... Hanji contente, no puedes encariñarte.

Cayó con los brazos abiertos en el colchón aspirando el olor que emitían las sábanas y pugnando por no quedarse dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ainsss, mi pobre Hanji. A ver si Petra se enamora ya de Auruo y deja de hacer sufrir a su amiga conteniéndose. Y a ver si Rivaille aprende a declararse en condiciones. No se, un te quiero, o algo así. **

**Aviso, el siguiente capítulo va a ser doloroso. Escribí el resumen-guía en mis vacaciones con Laia Caro y ella sabe cuanto me va a doler escribirlo. Así que os espero en la continuación para que lloréis conmigo. **

**Y en cuanto a mi otro fic, _Marioneta_, estoy pendiente de resolver una serie de acontecimientos. Mientras no tome una decisión importante no podré actualizar (quien sabe el porqué lo comprenderá). Que no es por falta de ganas ni de ideas (ya tengo el resumen-guía hasta el final) pero es complicado para mí ahora.**

**Intentaré en la medida de lo posible, tener claro ese fic para la semana que viene. Lamento haberos aburrido con esto. Desvaríos mentales by Doka**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber mediante algún comentario. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Parada cardíaca

**Bienvenidos de vuelta al fic dónde no mato nadie... (por ahora, jejeje).**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a ese hombre que tuvo la desfachatez de pedirme la mano en matrimonio y no darme nada en mi ajuar, solo disgustos. **

**Pairings: escritas en mi perfil con todo detalle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Rivaille, tranquilízate y toma asiento. Deja de dar vueltas por mi despacho. Debajo hay aulas ocupadas y el ruido es molesto.

- ¡Es inaudito! ¡Una semana! Lleva una semana sin cogerme el teléfono, ¿se puede saber que le ocurre? - propinó una fuerte patada contra el mueble contiguo a la pared haciendo crujir la madera de la base.

- No creo que sea necesario que maltrates mi mobiliario de esa forma. Si dañas algo, te lo haré pagar.

- ¡Me da igual tu estúpido mobiliario!¿¡Por qué no coge mis llamadas!?¡Lleva demasiado tiempo sin trabajar en su tesis!¡Va a retrasarse!¡Es necesario que sigamos teniendo las tutorías!

- Dudo mucho que su tesis sea lo que te preocupa – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pequeña máquina de café para servirse una taza humeante - ¿Qué ocurrió la última vez que la viste? ¿La volviste a besar? ¿Pasaste la noche con ella acaso?

- …...

- Por ese silencio deduzco que volviste a olvidar tu posición como docente.

- …...

- Me arrepentiré de sugerirte esto en cuando lo diga. Pero, si tanto la echas de menos, deja de gritar en mi despacho y ve a verla.

- No he dicho que la echase de menos.

- Defínelo como tú quieras, pero mientras has estado aquí te has encargado de destrozar la mitad de la habitación. Si tantas ganas tienes de dar patadas, ve a su casa y hazlo allí.

Refunfuñó en voz baja y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para abandonar el lugar.

- Ah, y Rivaille – su tono de voz sonó más prepotente que de costumbre – Si vas a ir a verla, será mejor que le lleves un detalle bonito. Se romántico por una vez en tu vida. Si no la chica pensará que es algo pasajero, nada más.

Le miró amenazadoramente y se encargó de dar un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para desencajar las bisagras del marco y dejarla semisuspendida.

- Esto te lo rebajaré de tu sueldo – musitó en voz baja.

.

.

.

Olor a madera y viejos libros polvorientos. Debido a la afluencia de las grandes tecnologías aquel sitio se encontraba inhabitado. Una auténtica pena, la información que se hallaba allí recogida no se encontraba mediante ningún medio tecnológico.

Por otro lado, los asientos solían ser bastante incómodos. Debido a la renovación del mobiliario para atraer a más estudiantes, las previas sillas con respaldo y acolchado habían sido sustituidas por bancos de aluminio algo desgastados y en su mayoría ya rallados por los jóvenes universitarios.

Había algunas parejas que no podían resistir la tentación de dibujar corazones o sus iniciales sobre ellos. O incluso de hacer hendiduras con sus propias llaves. Como sea, era una pena el tratamiento que se tenía del patrimonio de la universidad.

No solía ir allí a estudiar, prefería hacerlo en casa. Pero ese día había sido mejor salir de allí. Hanji llevaba un tiempo encontrándose mal y era mejor dejarla descansar, sin hacer ruido.

Silencio, solo silencio en aquella raída biblioteca. E intimidad. Podía oír a la perfección los arañazos que hacía el bolígrafo sobre el papel donde su amigo tomaba notas concentrado.

- Si no entiendes algo puedes preguntarme – apoyó su cabeza sobre el escritorio de contrachapado mirándole con atención – He venido para eso.

- No, no... P-por ahora lo entiendo todo – disimuló su inmensa alegría por estar recibiendo aquel apoyo de su pequeño ángel. Nunca habría imaginado que ella llegaría a ayudarle en sus estudios.

- Ya, pero estoy aburrida. Me canso de estar aquí sin hacer nada – detuvo su mano que no paraba de tomar apuntes generando un pequeño temblor en la misma - ¿Por qué no te pregunto y así repasas?

En blanco, estaba en blanco. Mientras ella le sonreía abiertamente, él solo podía centrar su atención en el contacto de sus manos, tan suaves, tan tiernas. Silencio, demasiado silencio. ¿Podría oír los fuertes latidos que emanaban de su pecho?

Interiormente le pedía a su organismo que se detuviese o terminaría muriendo de un infarto.

Se relajó y miró la gran montaña de apuntes que había recolectado durante ese tiempo y tenía que aprender para la siguiente semana. Los meses anteriores de dejadez le pasaban ahora factura. Si quería llegar a esa opción universitaria, tenía que esforzarse.

- D-de acuerdo.

Respiró profundamente y esperó que el sonido melodioso de su voz no le distrajese de responder a las preguntas. Lo último que quería parecer ante ella era un chico vago y que no prestaba atención en clase. Sin duda, este era su momento de lucirse ante ella.

.

.

.

Sus cinco clásicos toques al timbre. Ya comenzaba a aporrear la puerta. No le cabía duda de quién se encontraba al otro lado. Se apoyó como pudo en la pared y descorrió todos los cerrojos. Ya pensaría como echarlo. No se encontraba con ánimos de escucharle sus sermones sobre el trabajo duro, el esfuerzo y todas esas memeces.

Menos después del último día que se habían visto. Se sentía realmente mal por no ser capaz de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Incluso había llegado a gustarle encontrarse en esa situación, que fuese a verla. Encima Petra, tan amable como siempre, se había ido esa tarde de casa con Auruo para dejarle dormir tranquila.

Fueron cerca de cinco o seis veces las que le rechazó antes de aceptar su propuesta. Siempre obsesionada por ser fiel a su amiga. Sin ser capaz de contarle la verdad. Huyendo, como una cobarde.

Pero aceptó, hacía justo una semana de ello. Ir a un restaurante. Al que él había insistido en ir. Nada de los que ella acostumbraba, sino un sitio realmente caro. Demasiado elegante para una simple cita. Se preparó mentalmente para no cometer más deslices. Aunque realmente no sabía como evitarlos.

Ni tan siquiera intentó arreglarse, se presentó con su habitual vestimenta. Pantalones y camiseta, nada más. Pero su vestimenta nunca fue lo que conseguía mantener a raya a aquel extraño profesor. Fuese lo que fuese que había visto en ella, no iba ligado a su aspecto físico.

Una mesa apartada, comida deliciosa. Y un ligero paseo hasta su apartamento. Su error, aceptar ver una película en casa de él, no sabía porqué, pero no quería separarse tan pronto. Caer de nuevo.

Sentarse a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sin apenas prestar atención a la película mientras Rivaille la cubría por la cintura y la apretaba contra él.

Le reconcomía la conciencia. Se encontraba tan a gusto, que su cerebro decidió conectar permitiéndole deslizar sus pestañas hasta perder la consciencia. Tan solo dormir en aquel sofá donde podía sentir como su cuerpo se hundía.

Horas más tarde un ligero golpeteo en la cornisa del balcón la desperezó. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus muslos y él descansaba a su lado apoyado en un enorme cojín. No, eso no era lo correcto. Dudas, arrepentimiento, no había hecho lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que no había hecho nada más que dormir a su lado. Solo eso. Nada más había ocurrido, pero el pesar que sintió aquella madrugada helada fue suficiente para que decidiese partir sin tan siquiera despertarle.

El rocío coronaba los tejados de los edificios y el asfalto. Generando una hermosa pátina brillante. Pero helada, muy helada. A pesar de haber entrado en marzo, aún había amaneceres tan fríos como el más duro invierno.

Ese día lo había sido. Caminar corriendo hasta allá bajo ese clima no había sido una buena elección. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Quizás fuese el karma por no ser honesta con Petra. O quizás era su falta de arrojo la que le había provocado esa situación. Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, no podía repetirse más.

No podía dejar que su imaginación se dejase llevar de nuevo. Ante el último golpe en la puerta terminó de abrir la última cerradura y un leve rayo de luz se proyectó desde el exterior.

- Rivaille, hoy no me apetece trabajar, ¿para que has venido?

- Llevas una semana sin cogerme el teléfono – parecía que acababa de levantarse. Tan solo presentaba un pijama, una bata y unas zapatillas. ¿A qué debía ese aspecto tan desastroso? - Estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Solo es un resfriado – se giró dispuesta a volver a su habitación ignorándole – Puedes irte si quieres, cierra la puerta al salir.

Sus piernas temblaron durante unos instantes y perdió el equilibrio apoyándose en la pared. Mareos, nauseas. No era un simple resfriado. E iba a peor. Cada vez peor.

Se sintió desfallecer y a punto de caer despedida hacia el suelo. Rivaille la agarró por el hombro sin dejarla hacerlo. Sintió como la cogía por las piernas y bajo las axilas, mientras la apoyaba contra su hombro. Durante el camino en que era llevada en brazos hasta su cuarto, su cabeza se negaba a hacerle caso a su razón. No debes sentir esto.

Hacía rato que había dejado de intentar convencer a su corazón.

- Deberías haberme dicho que estabas enferma, idiota – ni siquiera parecía quejarse debido a su peso. Como si no le costase nada.

- Estoy bien... - el tono febril de su voz indicaba justamente lo contrario – vete a casa. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

- Te recuerdo que soy licenciado en medicina. Y tengo un doctorado, legalmente estoy capacitado para tratar esta clase de síntomas.

- …

Era incapaz de negarse a esas atenciones. Por mucho que intentase resistirse, su cerebro le indicaba justo lo contrario. Relajarse de nuevo con él solo indicaría una cosa. Volver a caer.

La gruesa manta la tapaba con fuerza sin apenas permitirle moverse. El tacto helado del termómetro en su axila y su mano en la frente contando el tiempo mientras le tomaba la temperatura. Se notaba que era un profesional en ese sistema.

- Tienes mucha fiebre. No me gusta, ¿has tomado algún antibiótico?

- Sí, pero creo que no me hacen efecto.

- Tú no sabes de esto. Seguro que no te has tomado bien las dosis. O, conociéndote, te habrás olvidado de la mitad – su mano llegó hasta su garganta tocando su tráquea – Tienes inflamación, probablemente faringitis. ¿Te duele al tragar?

- Un poco – sus dedos ascendieron hasta sus labios indicando claramente sus intenciones – Estoy cubierta de gérmenes, puedo contagiarte.

- Estoy vacunado. Y no me importa arriesgarme.

Tal y como pensaba, ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Durante toda aquella semana había añorado aquel tacto húmedo recorriendo la cavidad de su boca. Por más tiempo que pasase más grande se volvía aquella ansiedad. Aquella necesidad de su contacto. Se sentía como una víbora al no ser capaz de detenerse. Sino que intentaba mantener más y más aquel dulce beso.

Obligada por él, se cambió la ropa sudada y se lavó la cara. Cuando salía del baño para recostarse nuevamente se lo encontró sentado en su silla de trabajo con una bandeja con caldo humeante.

- Come – ordenó.

- No quiero comer.

- Me da igual lo que quieras, he dicho que comas – continuó insistiendo.

Era imposible discutir con él. Se sentó sobre la colcha y aspiró el dulce aroma de la sopa con fideos. El típico plato que solían hacerle sus padres cuando era pequeña. El sabor no era para nada el mismo, insípido y sin sustancia. Aunque al menos había intentado prepararle algo. Le recordaba a los primeros guisos de Petra al comenzar a vivir juntas y le hizo sentir mal.

- Gracias – murmuró en un tono apenas audible – Está asqueroso – rió.

- ¿Por qué no has cogido el teléfono? Por mucha fiebre que tengas, eso no te suponía ningún esfuerzo.

- No debía hacerlo.

- ¿No debías?

- Ya sabes lo que pasó la última noche.

- No pasó nada especial que yo recuerde.

- No debimos hacer eso. Esto solo acarreará problemas.

- Me da igual si me despide la universidad. Y a tí no van a suspenderte.

- No he querido decir eso...Rivaille, podías haberme despertado o haberte ido a tu cuarto, ¿por qué te quedaste conmigo?

- Lo prefería así – parecía detectar un halo de culpa incomprensible para él – Si te molesta, ya hablaremos otro día de ello. Será mejor que te acuestes. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormida.

- Gracias.

Sus dedos acariciaban los mechones que caían sobre su frente, igual que aquella noche. De la misma manera, no le había costado nada quedarse dormida a su lado. Su error, su gran error. La razón por la que su conciencia no le dejaba en paz. Pero al mismo tiempo, su debilidad.

¿Qué sentía realmente? Quizás fuese solo afecto o cariño, nada trascendental. Se había jurado a sí misma que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente desaparecería de su mente. Incluso, si su amiga conseguía acercarse a él lo suficiente, se acostumbraría a verlos juntos. A pesar de que una fuerza extraña le dijese que no era eso lo que quería.

¿Qué importaba lo que quería? Primero iba Petra, su felicidad. Eso era lo importante. Nada de egoísmo por su parte. Solo eso. Solo...

Sus palabras comenzaban a quedarse suspendidas en el vacío mientras conseguía quedarse dormida, gracias a aquellos suaves roces.

Se quedó un rato más comprobando que la fiebre comenzaba a disminuir. El calor que emanaba de su frente la empapaba en sudor. Parecía sufrir en sus sueños. Movimientos inconscientes y espasmos.

Nada bueno, posiblemente estaba delirando. No parecía haber aumentado, pero quizás la batalla interna de sus anticuerpos había hecho que le bajasen las defensas. Una mera pesadilla, nada más. Le pasaría pronto.

Aún así, no podía abandonarla. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó de la misma manera en que llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo. Solo que esta vez, no era preso de su imaginación.

Parecía algo más relajada y deslizó el peso de su cabeza hasta su pecho. Solo deseaba que aquel contacto se mantuviese por siempre y nada le obligase a separarse de nuevo.

Solo serían unos minutos. Descansaría unos minutos y se iría de allí. Se mintió a si mismo mientras cerraba lo ojos.

.

.

.

Era raro. La puerta estaba abierta. Apenas metió la llave en el ojo de la cerradura cedió al instante. Quizás estaba despierta y había salido a comprar algo para comer, al sujetar el pomo con la mano recordó que se había olvidado de dejarle algo preparado.

Estaría hambrienta. Hanji era incapaz de entrar en la cocina, pero por alguna extraña razón había platos recién lavados frente al fregadero. ¿Había cocinado?

- Espera un momento aquí, Auruo, voy a ver que tal está – dejó su mochila en la mesa del comedor y se paró frente a la habitación de Hanji.

- De acuerdo, esperaré aquí.

Tocó a la puerta por si acaso sin obtener respuesta. Posiblemente se hubiera vuelto a la cama. Sería de esos pocos días en los que le permitiría dormir hasta tan tarde. Si al día siguiente se encontraba mejor, la pondría a limpiar. Esa semana de reclusión había convertido su habitación en un estercolero.

Tras tocar una segunda vez, abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

- Hey, ya no es hora de estar pegada a la almohada. Venga, vamos, te haré la ce – se detuvo sin ser capaz de afrontar lo que veían sus ojos.

La cama estaba algo desecha y en vez de estar ocupada por quién acostumbraba a ver, ahora había otra persona durmiendo en ella. Rivaille y Hanji. Como si de una pareja se tratase, su antiguo profesor la rodeaba y la pegaba contra él, mientras Hanji respiraba profundamente en su cuello.

Traidora. Fue lo único que pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle cada vez más. El mundo se volvió borroso. El agua cristalina que emanaba de sus lacrimales le ayudaba a borrar esa imagen de sus retinas.

Pero permanecería por siempre en su corazón.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió lejos de allí, sin dar explicación alguna.

Auruo, preocupado, se acercó a la habitación abierta y vio el motivo de su preocupación. Lo había sospechado, pero ahora sabía que era cierto. Ella sentía algo por ese profesor. No podía competir. Lo que esperaba constatar desde hacía meses llegaba por fin a sus neuronas. La dura realidad.

Aquella mentira que había creído comenzaba a esfumarse. Sabía que no tenía porqué albergar esperanzas, que se conformaba con pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Sin dudarlo un instante salió de allí tras ella. La interceptó en mitad de la calle y la abrazó sin dudarlo. Ella cayó de bruces en el suelo llorando desconsolada. Lo sabía, esa era la realidad. Solo podía conformarse con ser su amigo. Y esto era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

.

.

.

Un fuerte portazo. ¿Había venido alguien? Se despertó sobresaltada y justo frente a sus ojos solo llegó a ver una pequeña porción de piel blanquecina. El cuello de Rivaille. Se incorporó poco a poco y supo entonces que había pasado.

- Mierda...

Aún rodeaba su cintura con los brazos de manera cálida y protectora. No era su intención haberla dañado. Pero había sido la única consecuencia. Se apartó de él y le zarandeó levemente. Sabía que se arrepentiría de la decisión que iba a tomar.

Sus párpados se levantaron dejando ver sus iris grisáceos. Parecía reconfortado de ver que durante ese escaso par de horas había mejorado. Se acercó a ella y la besó tranquilamente en los labios como otras veces, solo que esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

- Vete – se mordió el labio con impotencia. La culpa, dichosa culpa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! - el eco de su enfado resonó por toda la habitación, interrumpido por su tos.

- Hanji,... cálmate. Vas a ponerte peor.

- ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí inmediatamente! – la culpa, que quema su garganta y no le permite tragar - ¡Si continúas aquí volveré a hacerle daño! ¡Y no quiero repetirlo!

No necesitaba saber a quién se refería. Era un secreto a voces, fácil de deducir. Por eso mismo había intentado que fijase su vista en aquel mocoso que iba detrás suya todo el día y que parecía tratarla tan bien. Continuar albergando esos sentimientos hacia su viejo profesor solo la confundiría más.

- No estoy interesado en Petra – afirmó – Lo estoy en t-

- ¡Me da igual quién te interese! - le interrumpió empujándole fuera de aquellas sábanas calentadas por el contacto de ambos - ¡Solo quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Desaparece de mi vida de una vez!

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- …..S-sí...

La culpa. Aquello que te hace tener arrepentimiento sobre algo hecho en el pasado. Imposible de arreglar. Imposible de solucionar. La culpa. Por culpa de ese sentimiento separaría a una persona importante de su vida.

Pero había elegido. Su mejor amiga frente a cualquier hombre. Ella siempre tendría prioridad, fuese cual fuese la situación. Desde hacía tiempo. Como había elegido Petra tiempo atrás a Hanji. Una deuda inseparable de por vida.

Fue una despedida tan sutil que ni tan siquiera oyó la puerta cerrarse al salir. Tampoco fue consciente del paquete envuelto en celofán gris que dejó sobre el escritorio. Una pequeña muestra de un insecto prehistórico fosilizado en resina. La culpa. Y luego, lágrimas sin poder contenerlas dentro de su ser. ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta?

.

.

.

Tirar una moneda al aire. Si sale cara pierdes, si sale cruz, ganas. El azar es más fácil que cualquier otra disciplina. Se basa en la mera pervivencia de dejar tu destino a manos de algo incierto y descontrolado para tí. Pero siempre hay dos opciones: una buena y una mala.

Elijas lo que elijas, tendrás siempre dos posibilidades. El resto, puras supersticiones. No obstante, su moneda se había negado a salir aquel día de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera había echo el amago de arrojarla hacia arriba para ayudarla durante aquellos difíciles momentos.

A su espalda, una pequeña bolsa de tela con cosas imprescindibles. Solo lo necesario, no pudo sacar más durante aquella fuerte discusión. Tan solo se permitió coger dos cosas adicionales, una vieja foto de ambas y un recuerdo de su error que no vio en su momento. Recordatorio de por vida del mayor error que había cometido.

En el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, las llaves de su nuevo hogar de acogida. En su mano izquierda un papel de color crema y tipografía dorada alrededor.

Sus pasos se arrastraron por las briznas de hierba que quedaban junto al edificio principal. Un extenso pasillo de color aceitunado y al fondo un corredor con varios despachos. Buscó al que se dirigía y sujetó más fuertemente el papel.

Al llegar a la intersección observó el letrero de salida a su izquierda y estuvo tentada de salir por ahí y olvidar sus intenciones. Pero no, ya había fallado demasiado. Ahora debía tomar responsabilidades.

Giró el mango de metal y entró en aquella diminuta oficina.

Se sentó enfrente de una mujer excesivamente maquillada que sonreía con parsimonia. Realmente hipócrita. Falso, mentira. Como lo que ella iba a hacer. Mentirse a sí misma.

- Me llamo Hanji Zoe, vengo a entregar un formulario.

- Bienvenida, señorita Zoe. ¿Lo ha rellenado correctamente?

- S-sí.

- De acuerdo, deme unos minutos mientras introduzco los datos.

Mientras aquella chica tecleaba en su ordenador leyó por última vez el encabezado del papel arrugado.

_Solicitud de cambio de profesor asistente_

_._

_._

_._

Los cordones de sus zapatillas caían a los lados, desanudados y ligeramente corroídos por la caminata que llevaba aquel día. Se agachó y los volvió a atar, resoplando con tristeza. Aquel mismo gesto había sido el que le había llevado a conocerla.

Se sacudió la cabeza con la mano eliminando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Optimismo, ante todo optimismo. No había recorrido todo aquel trayecto en vano. Iba a ver a una amiga, por la que estaba preocupado.

Conocía perfectamente sus horarios diarios. Los habían discutidos mil veces cuando habían quedado. Era jueves. Los jueves por la mañana iba a ver a su asesor en la tesis. Eso indicaba que estaría en la universidad. Sería fácil encontrarla. Aunque fuese necesario saltarse las clases un día.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza terminó el nudo de su calzado y se puso en pie.

Aquella empinada escalera. Solo alguien lo suficientemente loco como para querer un despacho allí era suficientemente digno como para ser su profesor. Al llegar allí descansó unos minutos recobrando el aliento perdido.

Cuando él se graduase, tomaría a otro profesor que tuviese un despacho en la planta baja para su tesis.

Tocó la madera con firmeza y recibió una orden indicándole que podía entrar desde el exterior.

- H-hola, buenos días,... - vaciló unos instantes – Me llamo Auruo Bossard, estoy buscando a Petra Ral. Tenía entendido que tenía tutoría con usted hoy.

- Pasa muchacho – aquel hombre se puso en pie y parecía estar reforzando algunas zonas con tablas y clavos, como si un terremoto hubiese pasado hace poco por allí – ¿Eres alumno de la universidad? No me suena tu cara. Como vicerrector conozco a casi todos los alumnos.

- N-no. Solo soy un amigo de Petra. Venía a buscarla aunque... - paseó su mirada por la lujosa habitación que presentaba extraños parches de arreglos que habían sido colocados hace poco – No la veo por aquí...

- Petra estuvo aquí hasta hace un momento. Recibió una llamada y salió a recibir a alguien – continuó con la base del escritorio sujetando un martillo de madera – Si quieres, puedo decirle que has venido. Auruo, ¿verdad?

- S-sí. Gracias señor Smith.

- No te preocupes. Pero a cambio hazme un favor, ¿se te da bien el bricolaje?

Invirtió un par de horas más allí ayudando a aquel hombre de mediana edad. Por lo visto, un viejo amigo suyo se tomaba algunas concesiones con su despacho cada vez que algo le pasaba. Luego le tocaba a él recibir las consecuencias de su testarudez y sus enfados.

Parecía un hombre agradable y bastante comprensivo. Comenzaba a entender porqué Petra le había elegido para su tesis. Era todo un ejemplo a seguir. Se atrevió a confesarle que quería estudiar allí tras terminar sus estudios y el vicerrector se alegró inmensamente de la noticia. No le faltaría el apoyo en sus primeros años de carrera.

Tras aquella larga conversación, comenzaba a ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta. Salió del edificio principal y calculó mentalmente como sería el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Había fallado ese día en encontrarla. Lo intentaría la semana siguiente.

El pequeño desnivel de la acera le hizo inclinarse un poco para ver que su cordón había terminado de ceder y se había roto. Tendría que quitarlo entero y ajustarlo de nuevo para poder cerrar sus zapatillas.

Se sentó sobre el asfalto mientras los estudiantes pasaban a su lado dirigiéndose a sus clases. Un grupo de chicas que llevaban unas batas de laboratorio llamaron su atención y no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que decían.

- Pues sí, ha vuelto con él. Os lo juro, la he visto esta mañana – vulgares cotilleos.

- Me sorprende, tenía entendido que no quería volver a saber nada más de él tras lo que pasó – no se diferenciaban mucho a sus compañeras, también hablaban de la misma forma.

- Petra tiene que sentir algo muy fuerte para estar de nuevo con Kabei - ¿Petra? ¿Su Petra? ¿Y quién era ese tipo? - Ya fueron novios durante muchos años. Algún lazo fuerte deben haber tenido. Pasase lo que pasase.

- Eso no te lo niego. La manera tan melosa en que estaban en el paseo de allí arriba me recordó al pasado.

- Como sea, es un asunto aburrido. ¿Os habéis enterado que el profesor tuvo un lío con una alumna?

- ¿Sí? Que envidia...- sus voces se perdieron en la lejanía mientras entraban.

No cabía dudo, hablaban de Petra. Ninguna otra, la que él mismo conocía perfectamente. Pero no sabía nada de su vida antes de conocerse. Había un chico. Otro chico que no tenía nada que ver con Rivaille.

No sabía como había asumido tan rápidamente que una chica tan guapa y agradable como ella no podría haber tenido un novio antes. Su relación se había visto truncada por alguna razón, pero parecían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Un agujero negro se cruzó en su camiseta y comenzó a hacer pedazos lo que quedaba de su corazón. No quería ver aquello. Sufriría más. Pero, una vez más su razón le perdió la batalla.

Se escondió tras aquella pared y buscó su risa entre la gente. No fue difícil localizarla. Su pequeña figura mostraba unos pequeños pasadores de color crema a ambos lado de su cara, con forma de hueso. Se los había regalado Hanji hacía tiempo por lo que le había contado.

Llevaba un vestido azul que apenas cubría sus muslos y una chaqueta de color burdeos. Su cintura era asaltada por una mano desconocida que iba bajando poco a poco hasta su pelvis, de manera vulgar.

Parecía incómoda. Como si la estuviesen asaltando. Con las manos le empujaba hacia atrás y le miraba con desaprobación. Aquel no podía ser el novio que decían las chicas esas que oyó hablar. Quizás era un mero asaltante del que no sabía como zafarse.

Se llenó de valor y se dispuso a separarla de aquel acosador cuando le agarró de la nuca y le besó frente a la multitud que pasaba por el lugar. Se quedó quieto en el acto. Petra aún mostraba incomodidad pero había dejado de intentar separarlo para sujetarse a sus brazos mientras su ropa interior era expuesta al público cuando ese chico levantaba su falda con la mano.

Suficiente. Había sido suficiente dolor por ese día. Contempló la risa de su pequeño ángel mientras ese desconocido le lamía la oreja hablándole en voz baja. Ella consultó su reloj de mano y asintió. Hundió la mano en su bolso y sacó un pequeño llavero.

Solo el mayor experto en puzzles podría recomponer todas las piezas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo. Adiós a su primer amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laia Caro va a sufrir mucho con este capítulo y yo también. Eso es todo. **

**Estoy algo enferma así que Hanji en este capítulo está inspirada en mí. Un saludo a todos mis lectores.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Reanimación asistida

**Actualizamos nuevo capítulo. Intento actualizar deprisa, porque mi sobornadora oficial tiene el corazón dolido desde lo último que ocurrió.**

**Disclaimer: Ah... los derechos... pues... Hajime anda algo vago en ese tema y dice que tiene un regalo guardado para mí por mi cumpleaños... Si es lo que yo creo... se lo puede quedar con envoltorio incluido, ¡yo quiero sus dichosos derechos de una vez!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras leía el papel con cautela, reprimió la ganas de quemarlo o tirarlo al suelo con furia. No debía dejarse dominar de nuevo por sus actos. Ni tan siquiera era una amenaza o una denuncia, esa era su manera característica de abandonarle.

Después de golpear mentalmente todos los objetos de la sala, se reclinó en el asiento y meditó en silencio. Frente a él, su viejo amigo y superior, tan solo le miraba sin hablar. Parecía estar pensando seriamente, se dirigió a su ordenador y comenzó a teclear algunas teclas sin prestarle apenas atención.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- No se que quieres que diga, yo también estoy sorprendido.

- Quién sabe, yo solo conozco tu versión, y según tú, esta alumna era receptiva contigo. Me gustaría que me explicases que ha ocurrido para que esta carta haya llegado al departamento. A ojos del resto de la universidad, yo soy tu responsable, te dije que lo que hicieses repercutiría también en mí. ¿Habéis discutido? - continuó prestando atención al documento que estaba redactando sin mirarle.

- No.

- ¿Te sobrepasaste con ella?

- No hice nada que no hayamos hecho ya antes.

- ¿¡Cómo pretendes que interprete eso!? - alzó la voz airado, sin darse cuenta, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su tono habitual - ¿Has mantenido relaciones con ella?

- No.

- ¿La has tocado con intenciones sexuales?

- ¿¡Qué clase de formulario estás rellenando!? - se levantó e intentó mirar hacia lo que su compañero escribía - ¡No soy un maldito pervertido!

- Son meros trámites burocráticos. Sabes que es mi obligación – giró la pantalla hacia el otro lado mientras continuaba con su labor – Responde a la pregunta.

- …..Aún no.

- ¿Aún?¿Esperas que te defienda frente a la junta directiva con esas palabras?

- ¿Es mejor que te mienta y te diga que nunca lo he pensado?

- …... - dudó unos instantes y volvió a escribir presionando con fuerza las teclas – _El profesor Rivaille advierte que no forzó en ningún momento a la solicitante, todo lo que ocurrió entre ambos fue por decisión propia_ – terminó de leer en voz alta.

- …...No entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

- Te conozco desde hace más de una década. Te he visto rechazar muchas mujeres, te has acostado con bastantes de ellas. Soy yo el que no entiende qué te ocurre con esa mujer. Dices que vas en serio, e incluso me aseguraste que no la estabas acosando. Pero... al leer esto, no se que debo creer.

- Hanji no está... - dudó al llamarla por su nombre de pila –... Zoe ha mandado eso porque se siente culpable y quiere alejarse de mí, no porque le haya hecho algo malo.

- Culpable. ¿De qué?

- Una amiga suya...sentía algo por mí. Nos vio juntos en la cama y ambas se pelearon.

- Acabas de decirme que no has intentado acostarte con ella.

- Relájate, Erwin, tan solo dormimos juntos.

- De acuerdo, según lo describes, no ha pasado nada grave entre vosotros. Explícame tú ahora que vas a hacer. Tomaré las medidas pertinentes en consecuencia – por primera vez en toda la conversación abandonó el ordenador y dejó de teclear.

- Entonces, borra ese estúpido informe y no hagas pública la carta hasta que yo te lo diga.

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu superior. ¿Acaso vas a intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto al cambio de tutor?

- Me da igual si no quiere que siga siendo su asistente en la tesis. Pero no pienso perderla – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ignorando sus consejos.

- Diga lo que te diga harás lo que te de la real gana. No se que interés tienes por ella pero, ¿qué harás si resulta que no tiene el mismo por tí?

Se detuvo frente a la salida sujetando el pomo con fuerza casi a punto de romperlo por la fricción.

- Si eso pasa, encárgate de arrojar mis cenizas al océano.

.

.

.

En ocasiones, hay heridas que, causadas de la misma manera en personas distintas sanan a un ritmo diferente. En otras, la misma herida en una persona concreta puede tardar más en desaparecer. Y otras, simplemente no lo hace. Así se sentía en esos momentos. El suelo frío y helado de su dormitorio era su único compañero en aquellos días de intenso dolor.

Poco a poco había recobrado su vida diaria. Tenía que volver a clases. Durante la primera semana, había conseguido excusarse fingiendo estar enfermo. Pero a la segunda, su madre no creyó su excusa y lo obligó a volver.

Ni siquiera le animaba hablar con sus compañeros. Ni ver como sus calificaciones en los últimos exámenes eran mejor que al principio.

Nada conseguía animarle. Lo que había presenciado había terminado por derrotar toda esperanza en vano que albergase. No es que tuviese ilusiones reales con convertirse en algo más que su amigo pero, la manera en que había recibido el shock fue la peor.

Por un lado, descubrió lo que ya sabía, que le gustaba otra persona. El día que la abrazó por primera vez y posiblemente el último. Se despidió de ella prometiendo verse al día siguiente. Solo supo que volvería a casa y descansaría, no le dejó subir con ella.

En su mente, Petra había hablado con Hanji y todo se había solucionado. Pero días más tarde comprobaría que algo más había pasado. Algo de lo que no había sido participe. Un chico que no había visto nunca, y que ni siquiera le había oído mencionar nunca. Su novio.

Esa palabra se le hundía entre las costillas y sentía como si le perforase un pulmón. Sin dejarle respirar. Deseaba tanto verla, estar con ella, abrazarla. Pero sabía que no podía. No podía hacerlo. Los celos le corroían por dentro mientras recordaba la manera obscena en que la trataba aquel chico.

Sin respeto, sin pudor. Pero había conseguido ganar un terreno que nunca conseguiría él. El suelo de su habitación era frío y helado, pero no conseguía insensibilizar aquel horrible abatimiento.

Había algo de movimiento en la planta baja, seguramente su madre estaría preparando el almuerzo y sus hermanos jugarían con su padre. Quizás hoy no bajaría a comer, no se encontraba con ánimos suficientes para ello.

El timbre, ¿una visita? Podía oír a su madre llamándole para que bajase a comer. Se giró hacia la pared haciendo caso omiso de la llamada. No le apetecía recibir a nadie.

- Maldito niño – se secó las manos en el delantal y abrió la puerta contigua a la cocina – Voy a abrir la puerta, encárgate de la comida y sírvela en la mesa. – se detuvo a pensar unos instantes – Y haz que Auruo salga de una vez de su cuarto, comienza a preocuparme.

Volvía a sonar ese horrible interruptor, quién fuera que estuviese al otro lado del recibidor era demasiado impaciente. Posiblemente fuese un repartidor demasiado ansioso por vender. Quitárselo de encima sería difícil.

- Ya voy, ya voy – abrió con fuerza enfadada dispuesta a inventarse cualquier excusa para echar a aquel repartidor de publicidad – Mira, no estamos interesados en lo que sea que vendas así que puedes irt-

Estaba asombrada. Justo enfrente de ella se encontraba un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Mucho más que ningún otro que hubiese visto antes. Se quedó callada sin ser capaz de articular palabra, de repente comenzó a tener interés por lo que estuviese publicitando.

- Buenas tardes, señora – incluso su voz era demasiado sensual como para mantenerse de pie sin temblar.

- B-buenos días... ¿qu-quiere pasar? - comenzó a alisarse el pelo para mostrar un aspecto más femenino ante aquella visita.

- Gracias.

Cerró la puerta mientras el hombre, algo más bajo que ella entraba en su casa. Por su estatura y visto desde atrás, el corte de cabello era parecido al de su marido, pero en una versión mucho más joven y mejorada. No sabía quién era ese chico, pero no le importaba que les hubiese interrumpido a la hora de cenar.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - continuó nerviosa enredando sus dedos en su pelo como si de una adolescente se tratase.

- ….Soy profesor. Estoy buscando a su hijo – miró hacia ambos lados intentando encontrar una sombra que delatase su presencia - ¿Dónde está?

- Ya... bueno – se colocó la ropa para que quedase más holgada y ocultase su avanzado estado de embarazo - ¿Cuál de los cinco?

Se quedó observándola un poco y asintió.

- Querrá decir de los seis – la mujer agarró su vientre que era incapaz de ocultar – Busco a Auruo.

¿Uno de los maestros de Auruo? Por lo general, era su marido quién solía encargarse de las reuniones de su instituto. Pero no recordaba que le hubiese mencionado que había un profesor tan joven y sexy. Quizás fuese nuevo. A la próxima tutoría, pensaba ir ella.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo? - abrió la puerta de la cocina incitándole a entrar para tener más intimidad. El salón estaba demasiado ocupado y prefería no mostrarle al resto de sus hijos – Auruo está arriba, en su cuarto. Puedo ir a llamarlo.

- No hace falta, ¿cuál es su habitación? Iré a verlo yo mismo.

- La tercera a la izquierda.

Mientras subía las escaleras se quedó impactada viendo el movimiento de su trasero perfectamente esculpido. Sentía como si volviese a ser una quinceañera enamorada. Su esposo salió de la habitación contigua preocupado porque tardaba mucho en volver.

- Cariño, los niños ya están comiendo... ¿Quién ha llamado?

- Un dios...

- ¿Un qué? - parecía en trance, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no me importaría volver a casarme.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

.

.

.

Para despertar de un estado de letargo o somnoliento hay diversos métodos que la gente suele utilizar. Por lo general, muchos de ellos arrojan agua para despertarte, o incluso te palmean la cara. Otras personas hacen un ruido intensivo para activar las neuronas.

Pero, en ese caso, la terapia que era necesaria no requería tanta cordialidad. Ni siquiera amabilidad. Aquello tenía que cesar inmediatamente.

Cuando entró en la sala, se encontró ese cuerpo conocido tumbado sobre el parqué aspirando el asqueroso polvo que había en él. Agarraba con fuerza una especie de libreta de dibujo sin dejar de suspirar. Patético, iba siendo hora de recibir su primera lección como adulto.

Y sus años impartiendo la enseñanza le otorgaban ese gran honor.

- Tú, inútil, despierta – pateó su espalda obligándole a girarse – Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿P-profesor Rivaille?¿Qué hace aquí? - miró hacia ambos lados sin entender la situación - ¿Cómo sabe donde vivo?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Ha venido porque llevo tiempo sin ir a trabajar? Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que no podría ir...

- Eso me da igual. Levántate y siéntate. Necesito hablar contigo.

Aquella situación no tenía sentido alguno, a duras penas alcanzó la silla giratoria de su escritorio y se posó sobre ella. Rivaille se sentó enfrente completamente relajado y pensativo. Crujió sus nudillos y recapacitó sobre lo que necesitaba pedir.

- Seré franco, se que estás enamorado de mi ex-alumna.

- Ah, yo...- intentó disimular en vano.

- Sinceramente, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer ambos es cosa vuestra – recargó su peso hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en las piernas – A mí quién me interesa es Hanji. Y la muy idiota ha decidido ignorarme de por vida por su amiga. Ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella, joder.

- Usted... - tragó saliva intentando reunir fuerzas para la insubordinación que intentaba decir – ¿Siente hacia Hanji lo mismo que yo hacia...Petra? - colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

- Eso a tí no te importa. Seré directo, quiero que me ayudes a localizar a Hanji. Llevo más de un mes intentando buscarla y lo único que sé es que nadie abre la puerta en su piso.

- Si ella no quiere que la encuentre no creo que deba ayudarle. Y prefiero no colaborar en que nadie dañe más a Petra.

Esta vez si que rozó el límite de su paciencia, que era prácticamente nula. Le agarró por la camiseta y lo levantó hacia arriba con fuerza. A pesar de su estatura, su fuerza era tan grande que no podía ni rozar el suelo. Se estaba asfixiando.

- Escúchame bien mocoso, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. Yo también estoy preocupado por su amiga. No tengo contacto con ninguna de ellas. Y Hanji no coge mis llamadas, así que necesito que lo hagas tú. Tú eres el único enclave que me queda con ella, y tú también quieres saber como está Petra, ¿no? – a pesar de su agresividad, parecía haber dureza en sus palabras. Y añoranza

Y era cierto, su corazón le dolía inmensamente desde la última vez que la vio por casualidad, pero la estima que le tenía le pedía a gritos cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Mucha determinación. Sintió como las puntas de sus pies se deshacían de su estado de ingravidez y podía posarse de nuevo en tierra. El agarre se aflojó pero continuaba mirándole fijamente. Sí, no le cabía duda, sentía lo mismo. Pero al contrario que Auruo, a ese siniestro profesor no le faltaba el coraje que no salía de ninguno de los poros de su piel. Y al contrario también que él, Hanji si sentía algo por él, y no había nadie que se obstaculizase entre ambos.

Posó su mirada sobre su teléfono móvil, arrojado semanas atrás sobre la papelera, sin haber sido usado en todo ese tiempo. Parecía apagado y la batería estaba desconectada, mientras lo reconstruyesen tardarían un rato. Se marchó un momento hacia la habitación de al lado dispuesto a coger el teléfono familiar.

Rivaille le acercó el número que debía marcar y asintió con desgana. Comenzaba a oír los tonos de llamada, uno tras otro, haciendo que la agonía de la espera fuese peor. Al fin, una voz alegre y conocida descolgó.

- ¿Quién es?

- Ehm, esto...Soy... A-auruo Bossard – al otro lado del interfono se escuchó un grito de enorme sorpresa – A mí también me alegra oírte, ha sido un tiempo sin hablar. Sí, sería divertido ir a comer a ese sitio – continuó conversando banalmente sin ser capaz de dirigirla hacia donde quería.

- Pregúntale de una vez donde está. No es tan difícil – Rivaille le miraba con frustración e impaciencia desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Esto... Hanji, ¿como está Petra? Después de lo que ocurrió, no me atrevo a llamarla – mentira, su móvil destrozado mientras era reconstruido por la otra persona en la habitación era la prueba de que se había forzado a sí mismo a romper el contacto con el mundo exterior.

- Ah... Petra... - sin respuesta al otro lado – No la he visto desde hace un mes y medio. Ese día discutimos, y me pidió que me fuera. Ahora estoy con unos amigos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Un día... un día lo arreglaremos. Pero por ahora es mejor que no forzar nada.

- ….– el sudor le recorría la espalda, su mirada era cada vez más intensa. No se atrevía a pedirle que si quería ver al hombre que se encontraba en la sala junto a él. Y menos tras esa declaración.

- Quiero pedirte un favor... - su voz dejó de ser animada y se oscureció hasta un tonto de tristeza con el que nunca antes se había expresado – Auruo, si... cuando vayáis a vuestras practicas... ves a Petra, ¿te importaría venir a contarme que tal le va?

Aunque no pudiese verlo, al otro lado del interfono, acariciaba con suavidad el papel gastado de aquella vieja foto. Sus dedos recorrían los bordes haciéndolos añicos. Le hubiera gustado tener al menos una copia, ya que esa se extinguiría pronto.

.

.

.

La puerta de cristal de aquel edificio parecía especialmente reforzada. Aquella zona estaba habitada principalmente por estudiantes, por lo que la comunidad de vecinos se había encargado de extremar las órdenes de vigilancia para evitar posibles altercados con jóvenes beodos de madrugada. Esa zona incluso parecía haber sido pintada varias veces.

Probablemente, debido al vandalismo. No se había fijado, pero no estaba a demasiada distancia del apartamento al que solía ir cada semana. El hueco que había en su pecho comenzó a agrandarse recordando la herida. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, estaba allí para ayudar a Petra.

Y para hacerlo, primero aquellos dos tendrían que resolver diferencias.

- Es este. Llama – ordenó - La has avisado, ¿no?

- Sí, hablé con ella ayer y me dijo que estaría en casa – tardaba en contestar, típico de Hanji – no le avisé que vendría conmigo. Probablemente se enfade.

- Me da igual si se enfada. Tiene que dejar de ser una cría y enfrentarse a sus problemas de una vez.

Un pitido agudo y prolongado resonó en el interior indicándole a la persona que se encontraba dentro que alguien estaba esperando. Oyó unas agitadas pisadas y el suelo crujir a su paso. Casi se podía oír las risas apresuradas por demorarse tanto en abrir la puerta.

- Ya voy, ya voy – Rivaille se escondió tras la espalda de Auruo con cautela, el chico comenzó a sudar nervioso. No estaba hecho para aquel tipo de planes.

Las bisagras chirriaron y el pomo se giró permitiendo la entrada al apartamento. Parecía algo más delgada que de costumbre y con unas ojeras fuertemente marcadas. Sin duda, no descansaba tranquilamente todas las noches. Más de una la pasaría en vela arrepentida de la discusión con su mejor amiga.

- Perdona por tardar, estaba en el salón y no oía nada. Erd y Gunther tienen la casa insonorizada, para... ya sabes... Prefieren no molestarse mutuamente cuando tienen compañía – rió nerviosa mientras comenzaba a andar despreocupada hacia la sala que se encontraba al fondo.

- Hanji, espera. Perdona, no he venido por el motivo que te dije – prefería dejar zanjado ese asunto antes de verse envuelto en una pelea evitable – He venido acompañando al profesor.

- ¿Profesor?

El muchacho se echó hacia un lado y recargó su peso en la pared. Tras él estaba aquella persona a quién estaba intentando evitar durante las última semanas, él mismo en quién no había podido parar de pensar. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás chocando contra los muebles. No caigas, no te dejes dominar. No debes hacer esto. Esos eran los pensamientos que se repetía a sí misma.

- R-rivaille... – susurró en voz baja sin apenas poder coordinar sus movimientos con sus palabras – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No seas cría. He venido a hablar solamente. Si quieres que me vaya dilo, "quiero que te vayas".

Había sido una encerrona. Intentó mandarle la orden a su cerebro para que dijera las palabras que debía decir para actuar como debía. Pero no podía, su boca se negaba a moverse, como si sus labios estuviesen pegados con pegamento. Comenzó a caer hacia abajo dejándose dominar por su peso.

Auruo observó tranquilamente como Rivaille se agachaba y la sujetaba de la mano para que se levantase y pudiesen andar hasta un sofá cercano. Él se sentó enfrente dejándolos a ambos juntos en el mismo espacio reducido.

- Escúchame, quiero que hablemos ambos, con Petra. No hace falta más que mirarte para saber que llevas un mes y medio sin dormir ni comer adecuadamente – claro, no podía ocultar su estado físico a un doctor. Incluso no era necesario ser un licenciado en medicina para darse cuenta de su deplorable aspecto.

- Petra no quiere hablarme. No sé nada de ella desde que me echó de casa – sus ojos se fijaron en sus rodillas donde la mano de Rivaille aún sostenía la suya.

- Tú, Bossard, llámala. A tí te lo cogerá. No tiene nada en tu contra.

- Bueno, yo... - sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo mostrándolo completamente descompuesto – no se si funciona...

- Trae aquí, inútil – Rivaille le quitó el aparato de las manos y comenzó a examinarlo – Deberías aprender a hacer estas cosas, si se te rompe un microscopio en la carrera tendrás que saber arreglarlo. Si no, tendrás que pagarlo.

- No le asustes. Entonces ¿no sabes nada de Petra? ¿No las has visto desde aquel día?

- No, bueno, si la he visto. Pero estaba acompañada y preferí no molestar – dudó al enunciar el comunicado.

- ¿Acompañada?

- De su novio, supongo – una vieja cicatriz que comenzaba a sangrar.

- Petra no tiene novio. Ella es muy amable con todo el mundo, te confundirías. No te preocupes por eso – intentó disuadir las especulaciones que hacía él. Conocía sus sentimientos y no quería que se rindiese por nimiedades.

- …... - por la actitud que tenía ante aquel chico no parecía en absoluto eso – Era un chico de sus misma altura, con el cabello castaño rojizo. La estaba abrazando...y besando... - otra puñalada en la herida – No creo que fuese solo un amigo...

- Un momento... - se mesó la sien pensando en un viejo recuerdo que comenzaba a aflorar – No, dudo que sea él. Petra no está tan loca. De todas formas, Auruo, ese chico por casualidad …. - señaló su nariz haciendo un ademán refiriéndose a algo grande y abultado.

- No creo que deba decir esas cosas. Pero...

- Tenía la nariz más grande que su cara – apuntó Rivaille que aún continuaba montando las piezas del objeto.

- Mierda – eso significaba algo malo. Algo realmente malo, y solo le hacía sentir más y más culpable. Intentó serenarse buscando alternativas – Quizás solo sea una posibilidad. Petra nunca volvería con Kabei...

- Así lo llamaron unas chicas que hablaban de él – la expresión de Hanji se volvió cada vez más dolida. Ese tipo tenía una historia detrás que se le escapaba - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese tío?

- Kabei es... - se mordió la lengua endurenciendose ante sus futuras palabras – el exnovio de Petra. Un cabrón hijo de puta que se dedicó a atormentarta durante parte de su adolescencia. Cuando entramos a la universidad, por fin decidió dejarle y pasar página.

- ¿Qué hizo si puede saberse? - el profesor comenzó a pulsar teclas comprobando la operatividad del teléfono y encendiéndolo.

- La engaño bastantes veces. Y la forzaba a … - no podía decir eso delante de Auruo, le haría pedazos – Digamos que era muy controlador y obviamente no me toleraba porque yo me tiré 3 años intentando que lo abandonase. Ella estaba cegada porque era su primera pareja y pensaba que la culpa era suya... No vio como era hasta que...

Guardó silencio por unos instantes y entonces se tocó las costillas como si recordase una vieja agresión.

- Intentó agredirme y Petra se interpuso. Desde ese día su nombre no volvió a salir en ninguna conversación. Debe estar muy dolida para haber recurrido a él... - de nuevo afloraba ese horrible sentimiento de culpa que la quemaba por dentro – Joder, esto es por mi culpa.

- No es por tu culpa. Sino por la mía – colocó la carcasa con suavidad y la arrojó a Auruo – Prueba a ver si funciona ahora. Tenemos que localizarla cuanto antes.

La máquina emitió un leve pitido indicando que efectivamente tenía algunas llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer. Pasó el dedo por el teclado táctil y se dirigió a su correo para constatar lo mensajes acumulados. Parpadeó varias veces. Más de 40. ¿Quién había enviado tantos?

_Message from: Petra._

_Hola, ¿como estás?_

_Received on: Month, 9th_

La fecha que ponía parecía coincidir con el día en que arrojó su teléfono a la papelera. Continuó leyendo.

_Message from: Petra_

_Hoy hace muy bien día, si quieres podríamos ir a repasar al aire libre._

_Received on: Month, 11st_

_Message from: Petra._

_¿Estás resfriado? Intento llamarte pero me sale apagado._

_Cuídate._

_Received on: Month, 16th_

Decenas de mensajes y mensajes cada vez más y más preocupantes. _Hoy he visto un chico con sus hermanos pequeños y me acordé de tí, ¿cómo están ellos?. Pasado mañana tengo que ir a recoger unas muestras, ¿podrías acompañarme?. _Más y más, cada vez escritos con mayor rapidez y con mensajes desgarradores.

_Necesito salir de casa. Me angustia estar aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a la biblioteca, si quieres puedo pedir permiso. _Parecía insistir en quedar con ella pero, ¿y ese chico? No estaba seguro de que aprobase esa cercanía con ella, probablemente escribía aquello a escondidas.

Se quedó paralizado tras recibir el último mensaje. Había llegado hacía escasas horas. Ese mismo día.

_Message from: Petra_

_Auruo, necesito pedirte un favor. Por favor, necesito verte_

_cuanto antes. Llámame cuando leas este mensaje._

_Te echo de menos._

_Received on: April 23rd_

¿Qué significaba aquel mensaje? Hanji se dio cuenta de su confusión y se aproximó leyendo los textos acumulados durante más de un mes. Un por cada día. Incluso, hasta varios en el mismo día. Algunos solo frases banales y educadas, pero otras parecían mucho más intensos y cargados de una agonía que intentaba pasar desapercibida. Pero no a sus ojos.

- Hanji, ¿qué significa esto?

- Parece...desesperada – más que desesperada, parecía estar gritando ayuda casi sin oxígeno - ¿Qué le ha hecho ese imbécil? Auruo, llámala, ¡Ahora!

- S-sí.

Sus dedos se apresuraron a buscar su número en su agenda de contactos. No vaciló en intentar contactar con ella. Las manos le temblaban de impaciencia, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía imaginar el qué.

El sonido onduló hasta que un ligero click indicó que se había contestado.

- Auruo... - contestó en voz baja. Parecía triste, ¿estaba llorando?

- ¿E-estás bien? P-perdona, mi móvil estaba estropeado y no pude ver ningún mensaje.

- No... importa... - el ruido de fondo pareció variar. Como si se estuviese trasladando de un sitio a otro más silencioso – Auruo... - volvió a disminuir el tono de su voz - …. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

- ¿Qué te ocurre Petra? - Hanji se acercó a él para oír mejor la conversación cada vez más preocupada - ¿Tienes algún problema?

- No, es solo que... Necesito salir de aquí...Despejarme

- Espera un momento. Voy para allá.

- G-gracias – de nuevo ese tono lastimero que parecía estar ensombrecido por las lágrimas – De veras que te lo agradezc-

un ruido extraño e intermitente. Alguien le había arrebatado el teléfono y lo había arrojado en algún lugar de la habitación. Aguzó el oído y pudo oír algo de fondo. Discusiones.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo? Me niego a que lo veas nunca más.

- S-solo es un amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablo con él y quería verlo, solo eso.

- No te creo – un sonido fuerte, como un latigazo – ¡Mírame a la cara y no me mientas! - silencio en respuesta – Muy bien, no quieres hacerlo por las buenas. Lo haremos por las malas.

Otro sonido fuerte, y algo parecido a un chillido. Ese malnacido la estaba golpeando. Sin pensar en ningún momento salió disparado por la puerta acompañado por Hanji y Rivaille.

- Auruo, ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Creo que le está haciendo daño a Petra! - le pasó el auricular y se oían golpes sordos contra algún tipo de superficie blanda, añadido a unos pequeños chasquidos húmedos.

No podían perder más tiempo. No podían dejar que la forzase de nuevo de esa manera. Como años atrás. Si era necesario la rescataría las veces que fuese necesario hasta que Kabei desapareciera de su mente. Era su amiga, no pensaba dejarla sola. Nunca.

- ¡Petra, aguanta, vamos para allá! - gritó sin querer con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿H-hanji? - su voz sollozante comenzó a pedir auxilio desesperada – Hanji... ayúdame...

Después un fuerte crujido y la llamada se cortó. Había roto toda conexión con ella. La sangre comenzaba a acumularsele en las venas de su frente. Iba a pagar con creces lo que le había hecho.

Contempló con determinación la abertura. Cerrada. Se agachó y buscó la copia que comenzó a dejar bajo el felpudo tras la última vez que olvidó cogerla. Kabei no era tan astuto como se creía, aún estaba allí. Pero, al girar el cerrojo se encontró con la cadena echada. Sí, si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para eso.

Chillidos desde el interior. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos.

- Ven, Auruo, derribemos la puerta – apartó a Hanji de la trayectoria y le indicó al chico la orden para lanzarse.

Uno, dos, tres. Un primer golpe. Apenas se movió. Retrocedieron y lo volvieron a intentar. Uno, dos tres. Esta vez con más fuerza, el enganche de la cadena crujió sin llegar a ceder. Hanji se interpuso en su camino y propinó una fuerte patada consiguiendo que terminase de caer.

Siguieron el rastro de las súplicas agonizantes hasta el baño del cuarto de Petra. La puerta estaba completamente abierta. No hizo falta coordinar demasiado para comprender lo que había pasado. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo dentro de la bañera, tapándose a duras penas con los restos de tejido que apenas cubrían su cuerpo. Aquel chico que vio semanas atrás se encontraba frente a ella intentando intimidarla, nada que ver con la escena confusa que había presenciado. No parecía su novio, parecía un violador.

No le dio tiempo a que sus neuronas reaccionasen ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta le había asestado un puñetazo en mitad de la cara, empujándolo hacia atrás, golpeándose la nuca contra los azulejos resplandecientes.

Petra salió disparada de su refugio hacia los brazos de su amiga mientras Auruo forcejeaba con el agresor.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – gritaba desesperada – Por favor, no vuelvas a irte...

- Tranquila, no volveré a irme.

Embutidas en un cálido abrazo mientras le colocaba su chaqueta para que se tapase. Temblando, asustada, confusa. Aquellos ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre el agresor, intimidantes. Era un cobarde, atacar a alguien que era claramente más débil que él. Sentía ganas de arrancarle la traquea en aquellos instantes, pero se contuvo. Era mejor que la chica atemorizada no viese esa escena.

- Auruo, llévate a Petra de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de sacar la basura.

La sujetó entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí intentando tranquilizarla. Era mejor separarla cuanto antes de aquel sitio. Hanji se levantó y le acompañó hasta allí. Los rastros de los estragos causados por él dejaban claro en que circunstancias estaría aquella habitación.

- Ven, que duerma hoy en mi cama. Estará mejor – sugirió. Prefería no observar el estado en que se encontraría la de Petra y dudaba que ella quisiese pasar la noche allí.

Abrió las sábanas y la tumbaron allí, aún tiritando y sin soltar el agarre con su amiga. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una decisión. Kabei se acordaría de ella durante el resto de su vida.

- Escúchame. Voy a echarlo de casa y a arreglar la puerta – sonrió tranquilizadoramente – No te preocupes. Vamos a estar aquí contigo.

Él se quedó allí con ella. Sentado a su lado, sin moverse. Demasiadas emociones en un día, demasiados sentimientos cargados de resentimiento y aceptación. Demasiadas inseguridades. Esto tenía que acabar. Debía comenzar a pensar más en ella misma sin dañar a nadie. ¿Habría llorado lo mismo Hanji que ella por su separación? Añoraba el verla mediodormida por la cocina con una taza en su mano.

Añoraba cenar los cuatro juntos mientras reían. Pero su egoísmo, su excesiva fijación con un cariño imposible la habían apartado. Y se había consumido en un amor imaginario que nunca había existido. Kabei nunca había sido lo que ella necesitaba. Lo sabía mientras marcaba cada una de esas teclas a diario.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco mientras sus párpados caían con fuerza.

- Auruo, quédate conmigo por favor – fue lo único que llegó a decir.

.

.

.

Patético. Era lo que siempre había pensado cada vez que le veía. Había dañado la salud mental de ella durante décadas y aún así se creía lo suficientemente desgraciado como para aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

- He llamado a la policía. Si no sales inmediatamente de mi casa, no dudarán en arrestarte. Así que lárgate – miró impasible a su figura con la nariz rota. Que ironía, en el fondo le habían hecho un favor – Te estoy dando una oportunidad de que te largues, en otras circunstancias no sería tan benevolente.

- Asquerosa puta – la saliva llegó hasta su cara manchándole la mejilla. A algunos les gustaba jugar con fuego – ¡Me aseguraré de que tu vida sea un infierno, perra!

Suficiente. No necesitaba oír ninguna palabra más. Le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago y sintió en sus nudillos como se quejaba una costilla. Esperaba que eso fuese una advertencia lo bastante clara.

- Hanji tiene una manera demasiado dulce de hablar. Te lo diré yo de la siguiente manera – agarró su cuello apretándole con fuerza mientras lo acercaba a su cara – Si vuelvo a respirar tan siquiera el mismo aire que tú me aseguraré de que no puedas reproducirte en lo que te queda de existencia - soltó con fuerza su agarre y lo tiró hacia el suelo – Largo.

Acorralado, comenzó a resbalar con sus propios pies mientras huía. Era una imagen demasiado cómica. No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta mientras le veía correr apresuradamente. Se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a intentar acercarse a Petra.

Su mente se había estabilizado, dirigió sus tobillos en dirección hacia donde la había dejado. Esperaba encontrarla dormida tranquilamente en su cama. Aunque, difería un poco de lo esperado. Se había tumbado tiernamente junto a aquel chico dormido dejándose abrazar. Por esta noche lo necesitaba.

Sintió su presencia tras ella y supo que ella tampoco podía huir más.

- He llamado a los padres de Auruo para que no se preocupen. Les he dicho que esta noche la pasará en mi casa. Su madre ha sido muy amable y comprensiva – se notaba que tenía experiencia como docente, incluso en aquellos momentos se notaba que sabía bien cual era su deber.

- Lo siento – expresó mientras cerraba la puerta y les daba intimidad – Por todo.

- Ya veo – no parecía alterado como otras veces, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado que reconoció al instante – ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

La carta. Aquello que se había arrepentido de hacer en el mismo instante en que lo firmó. Romper lo único que la mantenía cerca de él, lo único que la unía a él. Romperlo. Le quitó la carta de las manos y contempló su propia letra con su nombre escrito. Era realmente horrible, aquello no merecía existir.

La sujetó con fuerza por sus pulgares y la rompió sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Ambos pedazos cayeron al suelo reflejando su decisión final. No quería perder nada de lo que le importaba. Y aquel acto precipitado había hecho que perdiese una de las cosas que se habían ganado relevancia en su vida. Como si abandonase sus propios principios.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos en señal de derrota y los sintió algo vacíos. Rebuscó entre los pliegues del pantalón. Nada. Había vuelto a olvidar las llaves. Se había hecho tarde, volver a esas horas supondría molestar a sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Se encontraba en una encrucijada.

- Vente a dormir a mi casa. No te vendrá mal descansar de verdad por una vez – agarró su mano y comenzó a andar con ella.

- Gracias. Me conformo con la cama del cuarto pequeño. Parecía cómoda – entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansada.

- No, duerme en mi dormitorio. El colchón es más blando – sí, lo recordaba. Tan cómodo que podría haberse quedado dormida encima de él sin esfuerzo alguno.

- No puedo dejarte que duermas en el otro. Es tu casa.

- En tal caso, déjame que duerma contigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y fin del capítulo. El próximo... va a ir con especial inspiración. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
